Used
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: Eleanor is using Blair to get financial backing for Waldorf Designs, Blair is using Chuck for her mother's approval, Chuck is using Blair for sex. And Nate's trying to use anyone he can to save his family. But what happens when Chuck and Blair realise they're not using each other at all? [AU after Victor, Victrola]
1. Chapter 1

**A lot earlier than I promised, (sorry fans of _Turbulance_ ) here is my new story! I literally couldn't wait to put this up, so without further adue: **

_._

 _Why mess up a good thing baby?_

 _It's a risk to even fall in love_

 _So, when you give that look to me_

 _I better look back carefully_

' _Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble._

 _ **.**_

 **The loss of a girls V card is always a pivotal moment, especially on the Upper East Side. My sources tell me our very own Queen B lost hers last night, on the eve of her seventeenth birthday celebrations. But which of her many suiters did she lose it to? Word on the street is that B and N are no more, so who did the dirty with our very own Queen? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

The room was the same. The same curtains hung over the wide windows; the same silk sheets comforted her tired body; the same eye mask shielded her eyes from the morning daylight. But she, Blair Waldorf, was not the same.

She turned over with a huff. How could she have given up her virtue to that Bass-tard? What was she thinking? After dangling it in front of Nate for years, she spent 5 minutes in a limo with Chuck and gave it up like last season Prada platforms. Wasn't she worth more than that? Wasn't she worth more than… him?

With an exasperated sigh she rose from the best, testing out her legs as if they wouldn't work anymore. She felt different, more mature even. And not just because it was dawning on her 17th birthday. She covered her goosepimply skin with a sheer dressing gown, feeling as if it had been tainted with something _Bass._ As she descended the stairs of the penthouse she noted the flurry of activity surrounding her mother, who seemed exceptionally stressed – even for Eleanor.

"Are you not going to wish me a happy birthday-eve?" Blair asked sarcastically, taking a seat at the table. Dorota had laid out a feast of fruits and breakfast pastries on the table and they called to Blair. She hovered her hand towards an indulgent pain au chocolat, but quickly averted it as her mother approached. She popped a grape in her mouth.

"Yes, yes," Eleanor commented absentmindedly, downing whatever was in her glass in one go. Eleanor's gaze then fixated on Blair, "You and Nate broke up?"

Blair froze, pretending she hadn't heard her mother. She blinked her eyelashes at Eleanor, "Don't you think you should take it easy? I assume that's not orange juice."

"The captain's being charged with embezzlement and fraud," Eleanor glossed over Blair's comment, her words direct and harsh. She slammed the morning's paper onto the table on which a colour photo of Anne, The Captain and Nate stood looking guilty at the camera outside their home.

She gulped, struggling to imagine what Nate was going through. As she, ew, slept with his best friend, Nate was having his father taken away in handcuffs. No wonder he didn't want her any more, she was a terrible girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend,_ she corrected herself.

"How awful," Blair commented, feeling her heartbeat pick up. Guilt blocked up her brain and she couldn't even start to think about what she should do.

Eleanor crashed her glass on the table, causing Dorota to give out a tiny shriek behind them. A frown broke through her layers of Botox, "Yes awful. The deal has fallen through, obviously and now we have no financial backer for Eleanor Waldorf Designs."

Her mother's words barely registered with Blair, all she could think about was appeasing some of her ex-boyfriend's pain. "I need to speak with Nate."

"No!" Eleanor snapped, glaring at her daughter, "We will be having nothing else to do with the Archibalds. The Waldorf name needs not be tainted any further."

Blair stared back angrily, not liking being told what to do. The main pro of the absent parent was the independence and free will it brought.

"I need to be there for him!" She cried out. Blair decided that she could atone for her sins by being there for Nate in his time of need.

"You will do no such thing, you're acting like a petulant child," Her mother said, with an authoritative flourish of her index finger. Eleanor's eyes fell on her tablet, flicking through it aggressively. All of a sudden she stopped, appraising Blair with a long, slow look.

Blair couldn't hold this intense stare so she continued throwing fruits into her mouth, examining each in turn. She could feel the extra pounds hanging on her thighs, her arms; the last thing she needed was to be put on another of her mother's starvation diets. Blair looked up again to see Eleanor smirking.

"Don't smile so much, mother, you'll get lines around your mouth," Blair muttered insolently, not liking the way Eleanor was looking at her.

"We need a new financial backer."

Blair frowned at the obvious words coming out of Eleanor's mouth. She waved a hand, "No, Mother. _You_ need a new financial backer, I'm not a part of your company remember?"

Despite Blair's best efforts Eleanor had never seen fit to employ her daughter, for she knew it would only be to gain access to exclusive runway shows and events under the guise of real work.

"Well you are now, you can be my deputy manager or something," She said, annoyingly vague about this for Blair's taste.

She narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?"

"I need financial backing. Who better to get it from than the richest man in New York?" Eleanor asked, with a smug smile of self-assurance.

Realisation dawned on Blair's face. She spat out, "Bart Bass? What does he have anything to do with me?"

"He doesn't. But his son does." She responded, noting the way Blair's eyes widened, "I'm sure Bart would be much more liable to agreeing to back Waldorf Designs if his son was dating my daughter."

What was she talking about? Chuck doesn't date, he just whores around and gets high all day. And he definitely didn't date Blair Waldorf's.

"You're hiring me to date _Chuck Bass?"_ Blair asked incredulously.

Eleanor nodded simply, taking her tablet out again and typing furiously. To her the conversation was over.

"He's in the building trade, why would Bart Bass go for a clothing company?" She pushed. How was this even happening?

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you can convince him, through a familial connection."

"But I can't stand Chuck, I'm not dating him just so you can get backing for your company!" She exclaimed, incapable to process what her mother was asking of her.

Her mother perused her again with a knowing smile, "So who was that I saw creeping out of your bedroom at four o'clock this morning? On the night you broke up with Nathaniel, no less."

Blair's breath hitched. Was her own mother blackmailing her? Whether or not she went along with this half-brained plan it seemed Nate would find out about the two of them. She was expecting his father's scandal would bring them together again but if Eleanor got her way, Nate would never speak to her again. Whether it be because he found out she slept with Chuck or that she was, ugh, _dating him._

She distracted herself by shovelling down more fruit; orange slices, kiwi, raspberry; their tangy juices not doing anything to remove the ringing in her brain.

"Go to Charles, seduce him and get yourself a date. I know he has a soft spot for you, he always had. Now we can exploit it."

Blair had gotten her scheming side from her mother. The cold, calculating way Eleanor spoke hit too close to home and she blanched. _Chuck Bass has a soft spot for me?_ Sure they'd been friends since kindergarten, when he gave her her very first plastic crown, but Blair was sure he only saw her as his best friend's girl.

Anyway, Blair looked up to see Eleanor retreating towards the elevator. But then she turned.

"Don't eat so much fruit, the sugar will give you cellulite."

And with that she was gone, exiting the penthouse with a measured flourish. Blair stared at the pineapple in her hand before throwing it onto the glass table, its juices splattering across the furnishings.

.

An hours careful primping later, Blair hesitated outside the Palace hotel. If she went in there was no going back. If she didn't she'd only earn her mother's disapproval and her dirty laundry splashed across the pages of gossip girl. The jury was out on which was worse.

Before she could even step in the direction of the huge double doors, a certain beachy blonde cascaded out of them. That boy, _Humphrey_ , was on her arm and they were so caught up in sickening affection they almost didn't spot Blair. Almost.

"Hey, B!" Serena greeted brightly. She and Dan walked over to where Blair teetered on sky high heels, Serena's face questioning, "Did we have plans this morning I've forgotten about?"

"No," Blair responded tightly. Her eyes lingered on the looming height of the Palace behind them until she noticed Serena's confused look, "I'm here to see Nate… I thought he might be with, you know, Chuck." She stumbled over her words nervously, unable to say _his_ name without stammering.

The blonde's stare became sympathetic, "Oh yeah. I heard about The Captain, it's such a shame." Her little sidekick nodded in agreement and Blair forgot her worries in lieu of an eye roll, "I don't think he's here though."

Blair raised her eyebrows in faux-surprise. It would kind of ruin her plan if he was, she'd already made sure Nate was back at the Archibald's before she'd even considered coming over here.

"Chuck rolled in just after four AM," Serena continued, disgust evident in her tone. Blair continued pretending to look shocked, "Probably just back from spending the night with some skanky girl he'd picked up."

She pretended those words didn't hurt her, _not that she had any kind of feelings for Chuck,_ but being one of his trademark floozies was not a title Blair took willingly.

"Are you sure you're okay, B? I know Nate's dads in trouble but I'm sure it'll all work out."

Oh right. Serena didn't know they'd broken up. She mustn't have checked Gossip Girl this morning where photos of their breakup from every angle were taking centre stage. Plus a poll on who'd swiped B's virginity. Blair decided to keep up that ruse for a little while longer.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your morning trysts, Serena, Cabbage Patch." She responded breezily, cutting the conversation to a premature end.

There was an uneasy moment as the pair walked past Blair, obviously wondering why she hadn't moved from where her feet were rooted to the ground. But as Dan's hand warmed her own, Serena forgot to even consider this further and she bounded out of the gates happily.

And then Blair was alone again. She hesitated again for a moment before striding confidently towards the door, her Chanel heels clacking against the concrete floor.

"Blair. Back for round two?"

The door to Chuck's suite swung open at her approach. Obviously someone at the front desk had informed him of her presence in the hotel. He stood bold as brass in the doorway, dressed in only a loosely tied maroon dress robe and wry smirk.

Blair bit back any scathing retorts, remembering her mother's orders. She flashed a smile, "Not right now. But who knows what might happen?"

Her words caused Chuck's eyebrows to shoot up his face, obviously expecting a slap and a door in his face. He winked seductively and gestured to the open doorway, allowing Blair to step inside before closing the door behind them.

"I must say I'm surprised you've come to me," Chuck commented, pouring Blair a glass of soda water and himself a scotch.

Blair sipped at her drink and glanced up under her eyelashes, "And I was surprised you snuck out so early this morning." Her voice was a carefully selected tone mingling seduction and innuendo perfectly.

The scotch Chuck had just knocked back caught in his throat, its fiery burn causing Chuck to cough. He'd expected good-girl Blair Waldorf to run back to Nate the moment she woke this morning, forgetting all about their amazing night in return for a boringly perfect relationship with his best friend. But now here she was, looking killer in a tight black dress and towering red heels which matched her ruby lips. Lips he remembered kissing him over and over the night before.

"I didn't think you'd want Dorota to find me in your bed this morning. Or that you would, for that matter," He explained. Chuck couldn't quite figure out Blair's angle here, it didn't seem her style to pursue Chuck Bass so openly.

Blair tried not to think about how it had felt to wake up alone that morning. Losing her V card in a limo was bad enough but him not even sticking around for breakfast? She pushed the thoughts out of her head and settled her daring gaze on Chuck, "Well I know a way you can make it up to me."

"If we're going to go again I'm going to need some coffee or something first," He said, not even attempting to hide his glee. There was nothing Chuck wanted more than to get Blair's skimpy dress on the floor as soon as possible.

Despite the lingering temptation, Blair laughed and walked over to the window. "Don't be silly, Bass." She stared out at the New York skyline and took steadying breaths. The next words which come out of her mouth would change everything, "A date."

Wait what? Chuck couldn't tell if he'd heard her properly. Why would Blair Waldorf be propositioning _him_ for a _date?_ His stomach erupted into something which felt like… Butterflies.

"A date?" He scoffed incredulously. Another mouthful of scotch disappeared into his mouth.

"Of course." Blair felt shaky, she knew it would be difficult to get Chuck to agree to a date, but rejection was not something she took lightly, "I'm a classy girl, Chuck. If you want to get this woman back in bed you'll have to work for it."

She knew she had him there. The night previous had been amazing, well Blair didn't have anything to compare it to but the look on Chuck's face as they finished (the first time) told her it was something special. Mind-blowing even, if she remembered rightly. Sexually only of course; there was _nothing_ special between them in any other way, shape or form.

Chuck had a calculating look in his eye as he rose from his chair and meandered across the room, one hand resting in the pocket of his robe.

"Well?" She asked, hoping he couldn't see her nervousness at this near distance.

He leaned in closer until their lips were almost touching, leaving the ghost of a kiss before murmuring, "I'm sure I can make it through dinner."

A shuddering breath betrayed Blair and she broke their intense eye contact. She stepped back in relief, imagining the approval on her mother's face when she told her the news. Even if she'd had to dangle sex in front of him like a carrot to a donkey, she'd managed to score that crucial date.

"Pick you up at seven," Chuck called over his shoulder, walking into his bathroom.

What was he doing? Going on a date with his best friend's girl the day after they broke up? _Going on a date period_? Well, if being Blair's rebound date was the only way he could get her horizontal again it was a fact he was willing to face. That, of course, was the only reason. The incessant buzzing in his stomach area had no bearing on his judgement.

Blair yelled out to him, "Tonight's my birthday party, Bass! It's just like you to forget."

"We'll have dinner tomorrow then," He reasoned through the door as he turned on the shower. "Celebrate your aging another year and such."

"Okay," She sighed, fidgeting with the hemline of her skirt. A date on her birthday? How serious and unexpected from Chuck.

The sound of the shower doors opening and steam wafted under the door. Chuck's slightly distorted voice called out, "Are you staying for a shower?"

Blair practically ran out of the suite, desperate for a reprieve from the Bass lair. She could feel the lies and double crosses building up and pooling around her five inch heels. She knew after this date her mother would make sure it went public; Serena, Bart Bass, _Nate._ They would all know she was dating Chuck and that thought alone made Blair want to heave up her breakfast.

"Blair, Darling." Eleanor greeted, taking Blair's hands in her own as she entered the penthouse, "Have you done what I said?"

She repressed the urge to squeeze her mother's hands until they bled. Blair plastered a smile on her face, "I have a date. Tomorrow evening."

"Fabulous," She responded. Eleanor dropped her daughter's hands instantly and walked away, jabbering at Dorota to bring her dress samples or something.

Somehow Blair felt more used by her mother's scheme than sleeping with Chuck in the limo. At least Chuck Bass could show her some kind of affection when even her own mother couldn't. Retail therapy was obviously the only answer, she needed to get herself something to wear that night and for her date. Plus, she remembered with a smug smile, there were some pieces needing to be put on hold at the jewellers.

And back in 1812, Chuck was debating whether to make a visit to that certain jewellers he'd been to many times with Nate, too.

.

 _We are both young, hot blooded people_

 _We don't wanna die alone_

 _Two become one, it could be lethal_

 _Sleeping with a friend_

 _-Neon Trees_

 _._

 **What are your thoughts? Please let me know in a review and I'll update sharpish :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, what scandals will go down at B's birthday party I wonder? Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This story will obviously be AU but will follow the basic structure of series one i.e. Blair's birthday, thanksgiving, cotillion etc**

 **I'm sorry to followers of Turbulance, I promise the epilogue is in the works and will be posted at some point in the next couple of days.**

 **Her we go~**

 _._

 _Happy, happy birthday in a hot bath_

 _To those nice nice nights_

 _I remember always, always_

 _I got such a fright_

 _._

Blair stared at her exuberant walk in wardrobe, her eyes fixed on the two black clothes bags that had been delivered. Her morning of shopping had been successful to say the least but it had done nothing to appease the weight on Blair's shoulders. On the floor was her black dress from that morning and the one from Victrola the previous night. Her guilt was literally piling up.

 _Beep beep._

She jumped at the sound of her phone text alert. It was Nate responding to her vague message of commiserations and apology.

 _Hey, thanks Blair. I know we're over but it's nice to hear from you. You're so good to me, I hope we can be friends at least._

 _-N_

His message hit Blair low in her gut. She tried not to think about what his feelings towards her would be when the inevitable pictures of her and Chuck surfaced on Gossip Girl the day later.

.

"Hey Chuck," Nate greeted, his normal tone a little subdued, "It's good to see you man."

Chuck didn't know if he was self-destructive or just plain stupid, but somehow after his trip to the jewellers he found himself on the Archibald's front steps. He deliberately avoided Nate's wide eyed gaze and nodded, following him into the family home.

"How- how are you doing?" Chuck asked a little nervously, feeling guilty about the obvious pain in his best friend's expression. Since when did Chuck Bass stammer?

Nate shook his head, "Well with all of this and the stuff with Blair. I've been better." He let out a humourless laugh.

He struggled to come up with a response. Instead he straightened his suit jacket and tried to force his shameful expression into something reminiscent of concern.

"I suppose you're not going to Blair's party later?"

Chuck didn't know why he said that. Of course Nate wouldn't be going to his ex-girlfriend's birthday party on the day his father was arrested for fraud; stupid, stupid.

The blonde shook his head. Suddenly Nate's phone bleeped loudly, breaking the terse silence.

Chuck watched Nate's face break into a real smile as he typed out a message. He leaned forward, "Who was that?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's Blair."

An involuntary lurch in his stomach side-lined Chuck and he forced a smile. Why was Blair texting Nate? Sure he'd suffered a family emergency but she'd been in _his_ hotel room that morning. _And she's got a date with you tomorrow,_ Chuck reminded himself.

"It's a shame this has all happened at once," Nate commented wistfully.

Chuck didn't even know why he cared who Blair was texting, I mean he wasn't usually this protective over his bed buddies. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, fast.

He stammered a quick excuse about a forgotten meeting, rising from his seat as if burned by the cool leather couch. Nate looked as though he'd barely noticed Chuck had gone, his recent blows had just added to his trademark clueless aura. Plus he'd smoked a massive joint before Chuck had shown up.

Maybe it was the weed or maybe he was just upset, but Nate found himself dialling Blair's number

" _Nate… hey."_

Even for a girl who broke up with him the night previous, Blair really didn't sound like she wanted to speak to him. He was hoping for some comfort from his girlfriend of 10 years, but her tone was monotonous and stony.

"I'm sorry, this is probably a bit weird of me to ring you like this."

Back at her penthouse Blair held the phone to her ear with an unsteady hand, sitting amongst the off-casts of her clothing choices on the floor of her wardrobe. She knew her mother would hate her even speaking to Nate, which was why she was hiding out on the floor.

" _It's just with everything that's going on I needed someone to talk to, and Chuck was acting really weird-"_

"Weird how?" Blair cut in. if he was acting strange enough that _Nate_ had noticed then it had to be to do with their conversation that morning. Perhaps he just felt guilty for the night before like she did.

" _Well he just came over out of the blue, but he didn't even seem to want to be there. He barely spoke and then basically ran away as soon as I mentioned you texted me."_

Blair's mind raced. She couldn't have won Chuck over in just 24 hours, could she? Maybe she'd get Eleanor what she wanted quicker than she thought.

"Oh well, you know Chuck," She forced a breathless laugh, "He's probably just looking for the next slut to bang."

The words felt sour in her mouth, he probably didn't care she was talking to Nate. Maybe he'd grown a conscience and felt bad about sleeping with his best friend's ex-girlfriend. It was very unlikely he had any feelings for her that weren't controlled by his nether regions.

Nate mumbled a response agreeing with her, obviously not giving it any more thought.

"Well, I hope things start getting better for you soon," Blair said awkwardly, trying to cut this conversation short before it got any more serious. Blair still loved him, in a simple, friendly fashion, and she couldn't just listen to him talk when she was about to hurt him so badly, "I'll miss you at my party tonight," She admitted.

" _I miss you too."_

 _BEEP._ Confusedly Nate looked at his phone, shocked that Blair had just hung up on him like that. First Chuck and now Blair, why was everyone avoiding him today?

.

 **Come one, come all: it's B's famous birthday bash. Tonight the height of New York's elite will descend on the Waldorf penthouse, and if you're reading this now you probably didn't get the invite. How will Queen B rule over her party without her loyal king at her side? Or will she find a new suitor to replace him with? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Are you ready for your party, Miss Blair?" Dorota bumbled into Blair's room to find her stood in front of the mirror, staring at her own reflection.

Her hair was placed carefully in a messy bun, with a few tendrils hanging around her face in soft waves. She had on a modest, grey chiffon dress, which accentuated her tiny frame rather than smother it. Her makeup was heavy and smoky, as if Blair was trying to hide her own face behind a mask.

Blair turned to the door, her eyes heavy with tears, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"With Mister Chuck?" Her maid asked worriedly. Blair nodded and wiped at her face, "You making Miss Eleanor happy. But you must make yourself happy too."

She understood the point Dorota was trying to make. But her only thought was that her mother being proud of her _would_ make her happy. Wouldn't it? Blair couldn't quite remember what real happiness felt like any more, but dancing at Victrola the night previous had felt pretty damn good. What did that even mean?

Blair sniffed delicately and regained composure. "Is everything in place for my party?" She strode out of the room with all the confidence Queen B could muster and Dorota followed quickly in her wake.

The penthouse was filled with caterers, decorators and a whole range of staff arranging lights and flowers around the place. The bustle of party-prep was Blair's favourite stage of the whole occasion; being in control of what everything looked like, what all her guests would be doing. Few things made her happier than being in control.

"The guest list for you to check, Miss," One of the various staff approached Blair with a sheet of paper. Blair grabbed it and ran her finger down the list; her usual's were all there; Serena, Kati, Iz. She noted with apprehension the lack of Nate's name, this would be the first time in 10 years they'd not spent her birthday together.

The elevator door opened with a ding to reveal Eleanor Waldorf and… Chuck Bass? His grey suit, striped shirt and matching bow tie was surprisingly appealing to Blair, which was irritating. Even his scarf seemed striking rather than bullish. Blair marched over indignantly, "What are you doing here already?" Her eyes flickered to her mother, "I mean I wasn't expecting you for another hour, dear."

Eleanor frowned at her daughter pointedly, "I invited him."

Chuck's eyes flickered between the two Waldorf women, wondering why there was so much tension in the air. He especially wondered why Blair was calling him _dear._

"Well I have lots of party planning to be getting on with."

Before Blair could slide away, however, Eleanor grabbed her elbow with an iron clad grip.

"I will fix this mess," She said, unknowingly hurting her daughter's feelings with her disgusted expression. Her eyes finally settled on Chuck, "I was thinking you could spend some time with your _friend_ here, have a birthday toast or something."

Blair rolled her eyes at Eleanor's lack of tact and pulled her hand back. She took Chuck's outstretched arm begrudgingly and allowed him to walk her away.

"Oh look your outfits match as well, how adorable."

She ignored this further yelled indiscretion on her mother's part, just because her and Chuck always seemed to have the same taste in fashion did not mean they were meant to be. It just meant she had someone to shop with who didn't cop off with every male shop attendant like Serena did.

"We're friends now, are we?" He murmured in Blair's ear, his sleazy tone making her shiver, "Here's me thinking we're just fu-"

Blair yelped, "Do not say the f-word!"

He let out a rumbling chuckle, and leaned in closer, "Oh come on Blair. I think we both know all notions of your virginal-purity were stripped away last night."

An involuntary shiver wreaked havoc with Blair's composure and she shoved him away sharply. All she wanted was the scream and shout until Chuck ran terrified from the building, but her mother's disappointed face hovered in her mind's eye. Blair smiled tightly.

"How does it feel to be almost 17?" Chuck asked, deciding it was best to change the subject. There was obviously something else going on here, with Eleanor's vague requests and Blair's constant torn expression. And Chuck wasn't one for delving into other people's family dramas.

Blair laughed, she'd almost forgotten about the reason for her party amongst all the drama. "Confusing." She admitted honestly.

"I got you a present," He said, pulling out a box from his inside pocket.

"Chuck Bass buys a girl a birthday present, wonders will never cease," Blair said dryly, taking the box out of his hand hesitantly.

Swiftly he looked down at the ground, those pesky butterflies playing up all over again. "Well this morning I did agree to my first ever date."

"Aw, your first date. I'm honoured," She teased. Her eyes fell on the box again, wondering what could possibly be inside, "Well, I can't technically open this until midnight."

"I'll have someone put it in your room."

Blair watched him walk away, a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. This scheme was more personal than any she'd attempted before and it was definitely odd to not have Chuck helping her, instead she was playing him and for some reason it felt wrong.

She didn't have time to dwell, however, as the elevator doors opened again and a stream of impeccably dressed Upper East Siders invaded the apartment. Blair plastered her best Waldorf smile on her face and stepped up to welcome her guests as the gracious host she was.

"B!" Penelope greeted, tailed by the rest of Blair's minions. Her tone was clipped and full of forced cheeriness, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Blair responded in a similar fashion, brushing the group of girls off as she spotted Serena.

The blonde embraced her best friend happily, "Happy almost-birthday, B!" Blair held Serena tightly, closing her eyes to savour this friendly moment, but Serena let go, "Did you speak to Nate? I know he's not coming tonight."

Blair gulped and forced a small smile, "It's over, S. We broke it off last night but I didn't know how to tell you. Now it's official."

"No!" Serena groaned, feeling more than a little guilty about her involvement in causing problems for Blair and Nate. She took the brunette's hand in her own and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry, things hadn't been going brilliantly for a while now, I'm glad it's finally over."

When the words had originally formulated in Blair's mind they'd been a blatant lie. But as they tumbled out of her lips she found herself believing them, feeling freed by the admission that she and Nate hadn't been the perfect couple she'd built them up as. Memories of his distance from her, the way he smiled wider when Serena was around, how she never felt any kind of passion for him washed over her and she felt a hell of a lot better.

"I need a drink," Blair announced, steering Serena over to the lines of martini glasses and brightly hued shots.

Serena watched two shots and half a martini disappear into Blair's mouth and decided now was the best time to tell her, "I invited Dan."

"Humphrey?" She responded with disdain. Blair shrugged, "Well there's no accounting for taste. Don't let him ruin my party." The Brooklynite's presence at her party was the least of Blair's concerns that evening.

The girls clinked glasses and downed the rest of their martinis, the loud music and roguish guests seeming a lot more appealing with the guise of alcohol to numb their senses.

With that she glided away, not wanting to be there when that second class nobody graced them with his presence. Blair passed her judgemental eye across the crowds of people and straight away it was drawn to three people stood in a dimly lit corner. Well, two skanks and the Devil, Blair corrected herself as she watched their trampy hands trail all over Chuck's expensive suit. Like hell was he going to have a threesome at her birthday party, she decided, that was the only reason for the anger which bubbled up inside her, wasn't it? Annoyance that the class of her party was being brought down by his exploits.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" She asked bitingly, staring at the two blondes until they begrudgingly walked away, "You know you can do better than that."

He stared at her through a scotch-induced haze. He'd felt the need for an alcoholic anaesthetic when the hands of those twins had only reminded him of Blair's touch. Before he knew it he was on his 6th glass and it was turning out to be quite a party.

"Once you've had caviar, you don't go back to French fries!" Blair added smugly and she found herself touching his arms a little flirtatiously. It's all for my mother, she reminded herself firmly as his dark eyes bore into her own.

"Who are you to decide what's better," Chuck said, his tone low and smoky. Slowly he leaned in closer and closer until he could actually feel the nerves radiating off of Blair.

She stared back, no way was she backing down. Blair stroked his jawline lightly and smiled, "I'm Queen B."

Whether it was all the scotch or just having a ridiculously hot girl in such close proportion, Chuck felt his body reacting instinctively. He shuddered inwardly at the twisting of his stomach and the movements a little, further down.

"I'm getting another scotch," He said sharply, stepping out of her bubble of influence.

Blair watched him walk away, again, savouring the effect she had on him. His suit-clad back soon disappeared into the mass of guests taking rotations of the room and Blair notably felt his absence. She didn't have time to consider this, however as a certain blonde haired, blue eyed ex stepped out of the elevator.

Nate had spent the afternoon with his mother, who had been attempting to convince him that getting back with Blair was the best thing for their family. Usually he'd have been a little more torn about using his ex-girlfriend of 10 years for his families gain, but when he considered her distance on the phone earlier he realised he didn't want her moving on. So now here he was, with an expensive, monumental gift in the shape of the Archibald family ring to woo her with.

However she didn't look even a little bit pleased to see him, in fact she was stood alone staring in the opposite direction. He wondered what as so interesting about the drinks station as he pushed his way through the crowds towards her.

"Blair," He greeted, with an overenthusiastic grin, "You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?"

Her wide eyed gaze settled on him and her laughter sounded more like gasps of shock. Blair allowed him to embrace her lightly, but her body was unresponsive and stoic.

"I got you something," Nate continued when Blair stayed silent. The box his mother had wrapped so neatly felt heavy in his hands as he looked at her reserved expression.

Blair noticed her mother somewhere over Nate's shoulder and the look on her face spoke volumes. She flashed a practiced smile, "Thank you so much, Nathanial. Birthday gifts are all being left in my bedroom so I can open them at midnight."

"B-but," He mumbled confusedly, this was not at all the reaction he was expecting. "It's something a bit special, I'd rather you opened it now."

"The rules are the rules," Blair said breezily, with a shrug. She felt confused at how unmoved she was by Nate's presence here tonight, the only concern she had was Eleanor's ban on the Archibald's, "Don't you think you should be spending tonight with your family?"

"I've spent all day with then," He responded petulantly. Why was Blair being so weird with him? All he wanted was to slip back into the comforting routine of their relationship, but Blair wasn't playing ball.

Blair painted a look of concern across her features, "Come on, Nate. You don't have to pretend you're okay for me. It's just my birthday party, you don't need to be here anymore."

 _Anymore._ Those words stung Nate and he almost fully recoiled. Where was his lovely, loyal girlfriend? She'd been replaced by this strange girl who didn't need him anymore. He nodded slowly and backed away, handing the velvet box to a member of staff as he walked out of the party. He passed Serena who was in the arms of that guy, Dan Humphrey, and his best friend was nowhere to be seen. Since when was a Blair Waldorf party somewhere Nate Archibald didn't fit in?

Blair felt tears welling up in her eyes as she stumbled out into the cool night air. The balcony was almost completely deserted apart from a grey-suit clad figure staring out at the shining New York skyline. At least his presence would stop her throwing up over the edge.

He turned, "Was that Nathanial I just saw?" His voice was mocking and slightly slurred.

"He came to drop off my gift," Blair informed him with false bravado. She wiped her eyes with all the subtlety she could muster.

Chuck nodded with a raised eyebrow, wondering what had caused Nate to leave in such a hurry. And what had upset Blair so much.

"I think he wants to get back together with me," She continued, stepping a little closer so she could judge his reaction. Something flickered in his dark eyes and he knocked back his current glass of scotch.

"Don't you find it odd, that his father gets done for corruption and embezzlement, your mother drops out of their business deal and then he shows up here with a birthday gift and a bid to reinstate your union?"

Blair flinched at the insinuation in Chuck's harsh words. Even though she had no plans to get back together with Nate, to have someone she loved use her like that was hurtful. _Just as hurt as Chuck will be,_ a small voice in her head reminded her, _when he finds out you've been using him._

"He wouldn't do that." Her voice was weak, with no bit or resolve that would indicate she believed her own words. Of course Nate would, he'd do anything to save his family.

He tipped his head to the side knowingly, with a smarmy grin he knew Blair loved to hate. Chuck placed an arm around her narrow shoulders, "I think it's time for cake." As he walked her back into the party he ignored the butterflies which were yet to be sated, despite them feeling as thought they'd break free at any moment.

A chorus of happy birthday picked up as the pair re-entered the party. Serena was too excited about the large, candle covered cake in her hands to notice how Chuck was holding Blair close and instead just encouraged Blair to blow out her candles.

"Make a wish," Chuck whispered, so quietly only Blair could hear.

She took a deep breath in and extinguished the flames in one go, her only wish that she could get through this mess without disappointing her mother. But as the room turned dark without the light from the candles, doubts about Chuck, Nate and everything else crept into her mind. _You should have wished for things to go back to the way they were,_ the voice taunted her. But Blair wasn't even sure that was what she wanted anymore.

Making her excuses she slipped away from the crowds, racing towards her bedroom. Once inside she scoured the lines of wrapped gifts for two specific ones, which she placed on the bed shakily. _He shows up here with a birthday gift and a bid to reinstate your union…_ Blair opened the velvet box slowly, gasping at the Archibald ring which lay inside. There was no way he'd give her this if not pushed to do so by someone else, Nate was too clueless for such a gesture.

In the doorway Chuck hovered, trying not to think too much into how Blair had opened Nate's gift and not his.

"Chuck," Blair greeted stonily, looking up to reveal her tear filled eyes, "Here to brag about how you were right?"

"Blair-" He started, his tone quiet and not at all smug. In fact he looked a little distraught at the hurt in her eyes.

Her lips hit Chuck's before he could utter another word.

.

 _If they were me and I was you_

 _Would you have liked a present too?_

 _-Happy Birthday by Altered Images_

 _._

 **Ooh cliff hanger. Blair's getting more wrapped up in her own lies and confusion and Chuck's getting more wrapped up in Blair.**

 **Let me know your thoughts :):**


	3. Chapter 3

_You know I can't love you_

 _So I think its best we both forget before we dwell on it_

 _The way you held me so tight_

 _All through the night_

 _Til it was near morning_

.

Blair awoke the morning of her birthday, surprisingly, not alone.

Her head was nestled into the crook of a neck that wasn't Nate's and surprisingly again, she didn't care.

Chuck and Blair's limbs were tangled intimately under Blair's silk comforter, but with a peek under the covers she noted how they were both still fully dressed.

.

 _Her lips hit Chuck's before he could utter another word. Not for her mother, or Nate. For her. She needed the comfort of his strong hands on her waist and pulled herself closer and closer until she almost feared they'd never be separated._

 _But regretfully he pulled away, desire still rampant in his dark eyes, "I thought you wanted a date before we got... intimate, again."_

 _With a small whimper she kissed him again, torturously dragging her tongue along his lip. She pulled back just a millimetre, "Maybe I changed my mind."_

 _Chuck allowed himself to be pushed back onto the luxurious bed as Blair climbed on top of him. But as she leaned in to kiss him again he noted the glisten of tears still obvious in her eyes._

" _Blair," He whispered, turning his head to one side. She looked hurt, heartbroken even, "You have no idea how much I want this. Seriously." Chuck told her honestly, feeling the strain in his pants back up his words._

" _So have me," Blair offered. All she wanted was to forget, to lose herself like she had that night at Victrola. Besides, sleeping with Chuck Bass was a better therapy than emptying her dinner into the ensuite._

 _He knew there was something bigger going on here than a drunken hook up. Despite himself Chuck sat up and pulled Blair off of him, taking a deep steadying breath, "Not like this. Not whilst you're still thinking about your ex-boyfriend."_

 _But it was Eleanor's face in Blair's eyes when she thought about her problems. All her worries, her lack of control of her situation stemmed from her mother's need to use Blair to do her dirty work. Literally. Perhaps this was for the best, Blair considered, it was unlikely Chuck would still agree to their date once he'd got what he wanted and sealed the deal._

 _Blair nodded, going along with Chucks assumptions. She quietly crawled under her comforter and rested her head on the feather pillow, staring up at the intricate patterns on her ceiling._

 _Chuck got up to leave, flicking the light switch as he went._

" _Stay."_

 _Blair convinced herself that this was a twisted attempt to weasel her way further into Chuck's heart, so she could exploit him for his father's money. But truly she just didn't want to be alone._

 _._

She wondered what time the party had ended. Her and Chuck had stepped away from the festivities hours before the typical UES party would end, so she expected the penthouse to be in ruins.

"Good morning, Waldorf."

He was awake. Blair's heart raced at the sound of his scratchy morning voice and felt the tiniest of his movements all over her body where they still lay intertwined.

She attempted to compose herself but couldn't quite break free, "Morning, Bass."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" He half sang, tunelessly. He smirked at how undone and un-Waldorf she looked with bedhead and smudged makeup, but still more exquisite than any girl he knew.

Blair pulled away enough so she could hit him with a pillow. Right, it was her birthday. How had she forgotten?

 _BEEP_

Blair untangled her limbs and rolled her to retrieve her phone, expecting a full Gossip Girl article on the previous night's activities. Instead it was a message from her mother.

 _Is Charles staying for breakfast?_

She felt exposed and disgusting, imagining Eleanor's beaming smirk as she watched her sleep next to Chuck. Her phone went off again.

 _Good work, Blair. We shall have the backing soon enough._

Blair blanched. With shaking fingers she deleted both messages and slammed her phone back onto her bedside cabinet.

Chuck watched her with interest, "Who was that?"

"Serena wondering why I left the party so early last night. I told her I didn't feel well," Blair brushed off breezily, rising to cover herself with a robe. She didn't even look at the boy in her bed, "You should go now."

Why did she feel so guilty about using _Chuck Bass_? He basically wrote the playbook on using others for his own gain, plus he was getting sex with her out of the bargain. It was a win-win situation, wasn't it?

Chuck stood up quickly and retrieved his suit jacket from the floor. This was probably the first time he'd gone to bed with a girl and not ended up sleeping with her, and it didn't feel quite as bad as he'd expected. In fact waking up with her in his arms had multiplied the butterflies coursing through his stomach.

He approached her slowly and placed a hand on her flushed cheek, "Have an amazing birthday. I'll see you later." And with a swift kiss on the cheek he was gone, dodging Eleanor's requests for him to join the family breakfast and sneaking out of the service entrance. Blair didn't need this all over Gossip Girl on her birthday.

Once he'd left Blair had a hollow feeling open in her chest. To appease her pain she turned to the pile of gifts still waiting for her at the end of her bed, and the large black box sitting square at the top. She opened it slowly to reveal the Erickson Beamon necklace she'd reserved at the jewellers. It was beautiful and shimmering and had a diamond heart in the centre which just added to her feelings of emptiness. When she reserved this piece it had been more of a wish fulfilment, in an alternate world where she had a boyfriend that loved her and wanted to spend a small fortune on a birthday present.

Instead she had a Bass with enough money in his trust fund to buy her the necklace, in exchange for the sex she'd give up after their date.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. But the look in his eye when she'd thrown him out this morning haunted her, it was almost as though he had real feelings for her.

.

"Happy birthday Miss Blair!" Dorota called out as the birthday girl finally decided to come downstairs. The remnants of last night's party had already been swept away and now stylish bunting and birthday banners strung artfully around the penthouse.

Blair grinned happily, "Thank you Dorota." She settled herself at the lavish breakfast table where her mother was already sat, flicking through some papers.

"Why was Nathanial here last night?" Eleanor asked without looking up, her words passively angry.

Not even a happy birthday? What a surprise.

"He just brought me a birthday gift," Blair explained. The emphasis she put on the word birthday garnered a little of her mother's attention.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes, and happy birthday dear." Eleanor's gaze lingered on the necklace around Blair's neck, "I saw the Archibald ring he left behind. Don't worry, I took the liberty of sending it back to him; that necklace is much more suitable."

So that's where the offending piece of jewellery had gone, relief coursed through her that she wouldn't have to see it again. Blair allowed herself the liberty of having a birthday croissant, no matter the glares Eleanor shot her. She needed something to dispel all the guilty thoughts she was having about Chuck. And Nate of course, she added as an afterthought.

"It is rather stunning," she commented wistfully, twirling the diamond heart between two fingers. "I think I'll wear it tonight."

The younger Waldorf felt a thrill of pleasure when her mother's face broke into a smile and she actually looked her daughter in the eye.

"Ah yes, today's the day of your date with Charles. Isn't it?" Eleanor asked with a self-assured smile. Of course she knew the date was tonight, she'd all but set it up herself. "I hope you have something flattering to wear?"

 _Flattering._ The word fell cold on Blair's ears and she was reminded that clothing always outshone her rather than the other way around. Like Serena, who shone no matter what she wore. _Chuck wouldn't think that…_ It was true that a certain Bass always had an appreciation for Blair's looks and physique. If anything he'd compliment her more sincerely than even her previous boyfriend – even if it was followed by a lecherous comment.

"I'm sure I can find something that'll work," Blair responded airily, dropping the uneaten half of her croissant onto her plate.

She imagined the way Chuck's gaze would trail libidinously up and down her form that evening. He wouldn't notice the extra calories she'd consumed through stress, he wouldn't even care. But, Blair considered a little sadly, she wanted someone to care. Someone to look at her and see _her_ , not an overweight daughter or a sexual plaything. Even Nate had only seen her as a way to appease his parents.

Blair quickly excused herself and hastily locked herself in the bathroom. The traitorous toilet taunted her with its evil memories of nights spent releasing her dinner into its depths. Now was not the time for _that kind_ of control. She turned her face away, running a deep, hot bath and filling it with sweet smelling bubbles.

As Blair plunged herself into the water, her phone rang.

" _Happy birthday, B!"_

Serena's loud, over cheerful voice echoed in the cavernous bathroom.

"Hey, thanks S," Blair attempted to reemit even half of Serena's enthusiasm.

" _Have you opened my present?"_

The box in question was still buried somewhere amongst the gifts piled in the corner of Blair's room, very much untouched.

"No, not yet," She admitted, rubbing soothing lotions into her skin. She imagined the creamy liquid dissolving all the fat under her skin and it running into the steamy water.

There was a pause.

" _Oh good! I was thinking I could come over and we could open it together. You know, have a girly day with all that's going on."_

Blair hesitated before giving in, "Sure, S. But only for a bit, I have this… thing, later on."

" _What thing?"_ Serena asked inquisitively. Without a boyfriend she couldn't imagine what Blair would be doing that Serena wasn't invited to.

She winced. There was no way she could tell Serena what was going on, she'd just talk her out of it and Eleanor would hate her more than ever.

"Just a date," Blair said with fake breeziness that even she could tell was fake.

" _A date?"_ Serena's cheeriness faltered with confusion, " _But you and Nate aren't-"_

"No!" Blair cut in skittishly, splashing the water around her legs. She frowned at herself, "I'll let you know who with if and when it's over."

" _Okay…"_

Blair could tell Serena wanted to know more, but was holding herself back. She thanked the lord for her consideration.

"Well I'll see you in a bit then," Blair brought the conversation to a close. Serena told her she'd be there in 20 and they ceased communication.

With a deep, steadying breath Blair sunk into the sweltering waters, feeling relief as the warmth soaked over her head until she was fully submerged

.

Back at the Archibald family home, Nate was staring wide eyed at the returned gift in his hand. Blair didn't want the ring? Being inducted into the exclusive Archibald family had been all she'd talked about since they turned old enough to understand what it meant.

"What's that, Nathanial?"

Nate quickly hid the velvet box in his pocket as Ann Archibald approached, an apprehensive look in her eye.

"Nothing!" He assured her, determined to get that ring on Blair's finger as soon as he could.

.

Serena's present was everything she'd expect from her best friend. A framed photo of the pair at some charity gala and along with a gorgeous pair of Manolo strappy heels. It wasn't quite the Erickson Beaumont but it was lovely and acceptable so Blair hugged Serena considerately.

"But who got you that stunning necklace, B?" Serena asked awed, reaching out to trace her finger over the diamonds.

Blair attempted to force her grimace into a smile, "Just Chuck."

"Chuck? Chuck Bass? As in the guy who barely remembers our birthdays nonetheless spend fortunes on beautiful jewellery?" She said incredulously. Serena felt a little left out that her soon-to-be stepbrother had never gone to such lengths for _her_.

"Probably just a thank you for helping with the Victrola deal," Blair attempted to appear blasé, but even mentioning Victrola felt like giving away the whole game. She waved a hand, "Plus we've always been closer friends than he ever was with you."

She relished the sight of Serena's shocked face, getting one over on her best friend always made her day. And it wasn't even a lie; Chuck would definitely come up as her second best friend – first, even, if Serena didn't always take up so much of her time.

"O-okay, well it's beautiful nevertheless," Serena glossed over Blair's slightly hurtful words, giving her the benefit of the doubt because it was her birthday.

The pair continued their morning with Breakfast at Tiffany's and Blair opened the rest of her gifts, rating them on a scale of 1-10. 1 being give it to the needy (i.e. Dorota or Humphrey) and 10 being, well, Chuck's gift to her. Blair relaxed into the familiarity of a morning in with her best friend and almost forgot about her evening plans. Until her mother shouted up to her.

"Blair! You better start getting ready now if you want to look presentable for your date!"

Blair allowed Serena to stay and help her get ready. Her constant chatter about Dan helped to distract from the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she felt the nerves and guilt which were pretty much standard at the moment, but also a fluttery nervousness. Not butterflies though, of course.

The blonde teased Blair's hair into soft waves, being allowed full reign of artistic license by the stoic girl, and painted her eyelids in smoky hues of gold and burnt auburn. This went perfectly with the form fitting maroon dress hanging in Blair's wardrobe and her new Manolos finished the look.

"Not bad," Blair commented, finally finding her words. In a bid to regain some control she applied some dark red lipstick, feeling a little more powerful at the action. The girl in the mirror seemed put together, at ease with the world and with herself. But Blair was terrified.

Serena smiled at the reflection of Blair, wondering who she could possibly be dating that would cause this influx of weirdness. The dress Blair wore was much more daring than anything she ever wore for Nate, and it didn't escape Serena's notice that Blair wore particularly seductive lingerie underneath. Well, to her knowledge Blair still had her V card tucked away in her purse, so who on earth would be seeing such expensive underwear?

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. Blair turned to face her, her expression the picture of serenity.

"Of course."

Her cold tone told a whole different story, however, and Serena considered the possibility that she'd decided to become a call girl to help Eleanor pay the bills. That was ridiculous, of course, as if Blair Waldorf would ever stood so low as to exchange sex for money. _Or a business deal…_

"My date will be here soon," Blair informed Serena, in a way which clearly said _get out._

But as Serena followed Blair out of her bedroom, the presence of a certain Bass downstairs brought movements to a standstill.

Eleanor walked out into view and looked up at Blair with a grin, "Ah, Blair darling. Charles is here."

Yes, that much was obvious. Blair took a deep breath and descended the stairs feeling her heart plummet with every step. Serena was one step behind her, hissing in her ear.

"Chuck? Why is _he_ here, you're not going on a date with him are you? _Are you?_ You can't be!"

Blair painted a wide smile on her face and kissed Chuck's cheek chastely, trying to pretend like this wasn't the strangest out-of-body experience she'd ever had. "You're early," She reprimanded, in a high pitched, warbling tone.

"Couldn't wait," He responded lecherously, before looking over Blair's shoulder at Serena. The blonde looked as if her eyes were about to fall out of her head with shock.

"Thank you for helping me get ready, S," Blair said monotonously, duly kissing both of her best friend's cheeks and leading her to the elevator.

Serena mouthed, " _What is going on?"_ as the elevator doors closed in her face. Why is Blair with Chuck? Why did she said she had a _date,_ and then he showed up here wearing a suit which matched her outfit perfectly? No way were those two going on a… date, were they? Questions surged through Serena's mind and she knew there was only one person she needed to talk to about this.

"Serena!" A confused voice called out as the Archibald door opened to reveal Nate, looking dishevelled and worn out, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Meanwhile Chuck and Blair stepped out into the busy New York street arm in arm, ready to face the barrage of camera phones streaming directly to Gossip Girl.

.

 _Well maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

 _Yeah maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it_

 _Yeah maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

 _Well, baby I know_

 _-Love, love, love by Of Monsters and Men_


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with another quick update, thank you all for your support it's what keeps me going. The story's really taking on pace now, a lot of big things are coming up in the next couple of chapters so get ready…**

 _._

 _This is my word_

 _This is my way_

 _Show me a sign_

 _Sweep me away_

 _This is my word_

 _Heartbreaker, gatekeeper_

 _._

" _Serena!" A confused voice called out as the Archibald door opened to reveal Nate, looking dishevelled and worn out, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

The blonde dallied on the doorstep for a moment, debating if she was really doing the right thing. But one more glance at Nate's broken expression set her mind straight, and she walked into the house.

"I need to tell you something,"

Serena paced the length of Nate's living room, not quite able to look him in the eye. She knew Blair and he had broken up, and she was a good part of why that had happened, but she knew that this would kill him. Not only was his ex-girlfriend dating again, she was quite possibly dating his sleazy best friend.

Nate raised an eyebrow, gesturing for her to go on.

"I know you and Blair broke up," She stated simply and Nate nodded, knowing of course that Blair would tell Serena, "And I just came from her place, where it looked like she was going on a date-"

His blank stare suddenly filled with hurt and understanding, realising why she'd been so distant the previous night. Nate looked down, "Did she… cheat on me? Is that why she ended it?"

"I don't know," Serena responded honestly. She thought about Blair recently and the way she had been brought closer to Chuck through scheming and such. It was hard to tell with those two, they'd always had a strange kind of bond which even she didn't have with her best friend, "But in all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised. Just because of who it's with."

Serena felt like a traitor speaking about Blair like this, but she also felt sort of betrayed that Blair hadn't confided in her.

Nate took a deep breath, "And who's it with?" The black velvet box in his pocket was pressing into his thigh, feeling as though the likelihood of its contents ever reaching Blair's finger disappearing.

They were both cut off by the sound of their phones ringing simultaneously. This could only mean one thing; Gossip Girl's input.

 **Well, well what have we got here? It seems Queen B had moved on in record time from N, and straight into the arms of his best friend. These two lovebirds were spotted by a number of sources leaving B's place arm in arm, seemingly going on a date. Is this a match made in heaven, or hell? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

The post was coupled with multiple images of Blair and Chuck getting into his limo, making little effort to shield their faces from the camera phones as they walked with their arms around each other.

"What?"

.

Each flash of the cameras felt like another nail in Blair's coffin, as she allowed Chuck to pull her into his limo. She knew within minutes those photos would be plastered across Gossip Girl and she was likely to lose Nate forever. At least her mother would be pleased, though.

Chuck watched her blank stare, his face the picture of concern, "Are you okay?"

Strange, it seemed like Chuck actually cared about her feelings. Why would he care about Nate's opinion of her? He'd been all too willing to deflower her just twenty minutes after they'd broken up and date her two days later. He didn't care.

"Of course," She responded with a forced smile. Sitting in the back of the limo with him felt oddly like tempting fate, it was a breeding place for bad decisions.

The air was laced with an odd tension all the way into the restaurant, which Chuck couldn't understand. Things between him and Blair had never been awkward; angered, electric, sexual sure, but they always had something to speak about. Even though she had suggested the date herself, it seemed like she was regretting it. What was her deal at the moment?

Blair felt a little better once out in the cool evening air, with Chuck's arm around her for support. Using her old friend as comfort for the bad feelings she was having about using him for her mother was confusing sure, but it was working. Morals be damned.

"Hello and welcome to DANIEL, may I take your coats?" A reasonably attractive redhead was giving Chuck the eye, her French accented voice flirtatious. In fact, he considered as he shrugged out of his expensive Armani coat, he was pretty sure he'd slept with her at some point.

Blair pushed her skimpy jacket into the girl's hands, forgetting her woes for a moment to decide she already hated her.

"I have a reservation for Bass?" Chuck told the waitress, with his most charming smile. Which grew, when he felt Blair's arm slide around his waist possessively.

There was a flicker of recognition in the girl's eyes and she checked something on a computer screen. She gestured into the restaurant and flashed a very forced smile, "Right this way sir, ma'am."

They were led to a table at the back of the window, backing onto floor to ceiling windows giving an impressive view of the city. It was very romantic. Chuck considered what Nate, or someone else with more dating experience would do at this point, and held Blair's chair out for her.

Blair didn't know what she was doing. The stab of jealousy she felt towards the waitress and now the butterflies when Chuck pulled out her chair were totally foreign. She couldn't put this down to a sexual attraction (which it was obvious the pair shared), perhaps it was just wishful thinking that she could actually get a worthwhile date out of this horrible deal with her mother.

Across the intricately decorated table, Chuck felt his heartbeat pick up as he perused the menu; never having felt so out of his comfort zone. Why on earth had he agreed to a date? Chuck Bass didn't need to spend so much money and effort to get a girl into his bed, all it usually took was a wink and perhaps a couple of drinks. But this was _Blair,_ she's not quite other girls.

"I think I'll go for the veal," Blair informed him, without looking up from the menu. If she tried hard enough she could pretend this was just an average date with Nate.

He watched her closely, noticing how she was still avoiding his gaze. What was going on with her at the moment? Chuck looked down at the menu. "I'm considering the pan fried seabass."

"Just because it's your namesake, how narcissistic," She teased half-heartedly, granting him a glimpse of her mischievous smile.

He smirked at the sight of her looking almost happy, "Or maybe because I really fancy it, tonight." His tone was laced with double meaning as he traced his eyes across her smiling face.

"And _Chuck_ _Bass_ always gets what he fancies," Blair joked, but the look in her eye reciprocated Chuck's deeper meaning.

His eyes fell to her neckline and Blair felt slightly exposed; he was being ridiculously obvious about checking her out. Chuck looked up again, "You're wearing the necklace I got you."

Oh, not so obvious. Blair smiled and placed a hand over it, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Something that beautiful, deserves to be worn by someone worthy of its beauty."

.

"Calm down, Nate, maybe it's not what we think," Serena spoke in a soothing tone, watching Nate stalk around with concern.

His angry eyes flashed, "Calm down? My girlfriend broke up with me not 48 hours ago and now she's on a date with my lecherous excuse for a best friend. Don't tell me she's not because she told you herself."

Serena couldn't argue with him there. She felt a little hurt herself, that there was something going on with Chuck and Blair but neither of them had even mentioned it to her.

"Why would she even do this? She hates his playboy ways and the way he treats girls," Nate continued angrily, getting comfort from the rhythmic thuds of his feet on the hardwood floor.

"Well he has always been different with Blair…"

That was obviously not the right thing to say. Trying to understand Blair's actions was one thing, but making out like Chuck and Blair's illicit affair was understandable and romantically-linked was just a recipe for disaster. Nate's face reddened.

"Oh so there's been something going on behind my back this entire time?" He spat, his mind reeling. Never in a million years would Nate expect his innocent, sweet girlfriend to even consider his dark, womanizing best friend as anything other than a scheming partner.

"No, no," Serena protested weakly. There was nothing that she could say to make Nate feel any better.

Suddenly Ann Archibald appeared in the doorway, her face the picture of concern. All the colour drained out of Nate's guilty expression.

"I heard raised voices?" Ann asked, a hard look in her eye as she looked at her son.

Serena frowned, "its fine, Mrs Archibald. Just a small disagreement."

"Hmm," The older woman commented, her eyes flicking back to Nate, "I was thinking we could invite Blair and her mother over for dinner again, dear."

Nate fidgeted with the box in his pocket nervously, desperately avoiding Serena's telling glare. How was he supposed to tell his mom he'd failed to get Blair back? Even Serena didn't know Blair had rejected his gift, Ann had obviously just assumed it had gone to plan.

His mother leaned in closer so Serena couldn't hear, "After what I just read on that gossip website, you better sort out this mess fast. Or this family is ruined."

Or not.

.

The high calibre patrons of DANIEL were all looking up from their dates and business meetings, to the sound of hysteric laughter coming from by the windows. Blair had barely taken a bite of her veal as tears of laughter sprung from her eyes, whilst she listened to Chuck recall a past takedown of Georgina Sparks.

"So I left her there, half naked, tied to the bedpost with hundreds of screaming twilight fans outside expecting to find Robert Pattinson," Chuck smirked at the memory and the laughing girl before him. "She honestly believed I was going to sleep with her again, after the _last time!"_

"Did they get in?" Blair said between fits of giggles, "Please say they did."

He gave her a humoured look, "Fewer people are more determined than 14 year old twi-hards. She was almost sacrificed to Stephanie Meyer they were that disappointed!"

They both laughed at the image of Georgina Sparks being burned at the stake by rabid tweens, gorging themselves on their shared sense of humour.

Blair wiped her eyes with Chuck's pocket square when he offered it to her and sighed contentedly, "I do love a good takedown."

"I'll cheers to that," He nodded, clinking his scotch glass with Blair's martini one.

Blair let out a last, quiet, breathy laugh and cast her eyes downward, playing with her food delicately. She'd almost forgotten where she was.

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck watched her and noted the absence of food actually going into her mouth. She nodded and he continued, "Why did you ask me out, tonight?"

Her knuckle turned milky white as it clenched around the fork, it was barely noticeable through her fake composure but he saw.

"Not that I'm not looking very much forward to _dessert,"_ He said, allowing himself to sound vulgar enough to make her a little more comfortable in the normalcy, "Or that I don't like talking to you, otherwise."

Blair pursed her lips, and lied, "I just needed someone to talk to, who wasn't quite as involved as Serena." She suddenly flushed pink, "And I'm also looking forward to dessert." She attempted to rearrange her features into something reminiscent of seduction, but assumed she looked as awkward as she felt.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her unexpected admission. Sex was, _and is,_ still the reason he was here. All he wanted was to get through this domesticated dinner and get her back to his place. Right?

"In fact, why don't we skip dinner and get straight down to it?"

She finally managed it. Her tone dripped with sex appeal and innuendo in enough volume to catch herself a Bass. Chuck knew in the back of his head that she was quite obviously deflecting and avoiding the topic, but as he dropped a couple of hundreds onto the table and she grabbed onto his lapel as they left – he simply didn't care.

.

"Where are you going, Nate?"

Serena hurried after her friends retreating back, as he strode decisively down the side walk. Serena's Louboutins slowed her down considerably and she simply couldn't fall into stride with him.

He turned his head slightly to glare at her, "I need to speak to Blair. I'll just wait at her penthouse until she comes home."

"Stalkerish much?" She exclaimed, seeing this going very badly. Serena recalled the underwear she'd spotted on Blair earlier and wondered about her intentions for that night. She had to talk Nate out of this, fast.

"Says the girl who's following me, despite the fact I obviously don't want you here!" Nate shot back, thrusting a hand through his already ruffled hair.

There was a sudden flash and the pair automatically knew this was going to be on Gossip Girl. Nate felt embarrassed that his desperate attempts to get Blair back would be broadcast for everyone to see, and knew his mother wouldn't be happy about it either. The Archibalds didn't need any more bad press.

"Why does your mother seem to think you and Blair are still together?" Serena pushed, having to yell to have her voice heard over the whistling of wind across the distance between them.

Nate didn't answer. He needed to get Blair back. He needed to help his family. Despairingly he hoped Blair wouldn't see this argument on Gossip Girl, she couldn't know he was only trying to use her for his mother and father's sakes.

"Nate talk to me!" Serena's yells fell on blind ears, as he disappeared into the Waldorf's building.

.

Not that Blair would see anything on Gossip girl or know anything was wrong, however. As meanwhile she was preoccupied devouring a certain Bass's lips in a limo. She wanted an escape and he wanted sex, it was a match made in heaven.

"Blair." He murmured breathlessly as his hands trailed along her thighs. It was like two nights ago but even better, because now they knew what each of them liked and were all too eager to administer it.

Her hands were everywhere; in his hair; pulling on his tie; scraping his chest through his shirt. Every touch turned him on a little more and brought him deeper in his growing feelings for her.

"My place," She whispered in his ear, kissing the lobe and then dropping feather light pecks down his neck. Blair Waldorf didn't want to sleep in the same bed as his skanks and ladies of the night. She tried not to think of times she'd spent making out with Nate in her own bed, this was not the time.

He pulled away for a moment to let his driver know the change and then pulled her flush against him, thanking any and every God for private limos.

Soon enough they were in the lift, kissing and laughing and breathing each other in. The chemistry between them crackled as it always did and Blair tried to convince herself that sexual chemistry was the only chemistry they had together. But when he whispered in her ear her legs turned weak, nothing like she'd ever felt for anyone else.

The penthouse seemed deserted, and it made the whole affair seem even more exciting. In their eagerness they didn't notice the light streaming out from the under the door of a very specific bedroom. Blair pulled Chuck up the stairs feverishly, her hand clasped in his larger one as they raced to her room.

But when she pushed him up against her door to kiss him again, it swung open and they staggered into the readily lit room.

Chuck was out cold on the floor before anyone could say a word.

.

 _All I believe_

 _Is it a dream_

 _That comes crashing down on me_

 _All that I hope_

 _Is it just smoke and mirrors_

 _-Smoke and Mirrors by Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 **Ouch. Poor Chuck. Anyone feel sorry for him? Who could it have been that knocked him out, I wonder.**

 **Big things in the next chapter, a cross between v dramatic and v fluffy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my favourite chapters, I couldn't wait to post it. Also I need to tell you all this story will be going on a two week hiatus starting next Friday, so I'll be updating as much as I can over the next week. I have two more chapters after this one already written so expect those, plus whatever else I rustle up over the week. I'm going to be in America for the hiatus, in Florida (My friend is going to New York and is staying in THE PALACE aka the hotel shown in Gossip Girl, I'm so jealous.) In fact I had a dream where I met Ed Westwick on the flight over, maybe that's some unrealistic dreaming leftover from** _ **Turbulence**_ **haha.** __

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

 _._

 _When I saw you_

 _Everyone knew_

 _I liked the effect you had on my eyes_

 _But no one heard_

 _The weight of your words_

 _Or felt the effect you had on my mind_

 _._

 _Chuck was out cold on the floor before anyone could say a word._

Blair let out a small scream of shock, falling to her knees next to Chuck's unconscious form.

"Serves him right," Nate growled, holding his throbbing fist in his other hand.

Serena was stood stock still and wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

Nate fixed his eyes on Blair, "You went on a _date_ with my best friend?" He tried his best to sound angry, or even jealous but he just sounded like a whiny child. He felt as if Chuck had pipped him to the post for a conquest, like Blair was a prize to be won and used for whatever gain.

His need for Blair was much more moral, anyway. He wanted to help his family, and he was pretty sure Chuck would only use her for sex.

Blair stared up at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Words failed her as she glanced from Chuck to Nate, this was like a scene from one of her nightmares.

"W-where am I?" Chuck's body shuddered to life and he groaned, grabbing onto the nearest thing which happened to be Blair's thigh. She placed her shaking hand over his, feeling bad that her actions had a direct correlation with his injuries.

Serena noted Nate getting angry again and stepped in, pulling Chuck quickly away from Blair. She forced him into a standing position, "We'll leave you two be."

Chuck allowed himself to be walked out of the room, as Blair stared at him wordlessly.

Serena nodded at her, "I'll make sure his face gets checked out."

The door closed behind them and the two former lovers were left alone. Nate stood a little awkwardly in the corner, feeling foolish about his doings. He was a man of little words, and little action really. This was the first time he'd ever punched someone and damn it hurt.

Blair still knelt on her carpet, trying to think of how to explain herself. She'd known Nate would be annoyed but wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't remember inviting you here, never mind punching my date." Blair put on a haughty mask, standing up and brushing herself off, "I was having a lovely evening until you showed up."

"What do I think I'm doing? What are you doing dating _Chuck?"_ He bit back.

"Because I want to, I can make my own decisions."

"Well he's not good for you."

"Funny I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Well it used to be."

"And I used to be your girlfriend. Things change."

Nate and Blair had never had such a riled up argument before. Previously any of their fights would consist of Blair telling Nate where he went wrong and the name of the jewellers he could stop by to fix it. But they didn't have the ties of a relationship to stop them from holding back. Even if both were really being controlled by their parents at this point.

"I still love you."

Blair felt the anger drain from her body at his words. Nate didn't sound sincere, or even loving. He sounded desperate.

She stared at him coldly, "Do you? _Did you?_ Because I don't think you ever loved me at all."

Rather than denying it, rather than holding her and telling her she was the only thing he'd ever loved, like she wanted, Nate stood dejected with his head hung. That was the moment Blair realised – she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She was Blair Waldorf, for Christs' sake.

"Thanks what I thought," She responded to the silence, her voice loud and emotionless. She noticed a spot of Chuck's blood on the floor where he'd fallen, reminding her of the other casualty of this strange war. Blair stared at the drop of red, using it as an anchor so she wouldn't look back at Nate.

Nate clenched and unclenched his fist, imagining life with his father behind bars and his mother penniless and disappointed. He stammered, "Of course I love you! Of course."

Blair let out a hard laugh, "You're always a little late to the party, aren't you Nate?"

With calm, precise movements she stepped towards Nate, raising her eyes to look at him. As she traced the familiar curve of his jaw she relived her old fantasies of Life As Blair Cornelia Archibald. But even the initials BCA weren't in the right order.

"Too late," She smiled, the visions blurring through her tears. She loved him, she really did. But she couldn't pretend to be in love with him, not with her mother on her back like this.

Nate took a sudden gasping breath and moved away from her, marching towards the door with a quiet determination. He suddenly turned in the doorway and stared at her, his expression unreadable, "Happy birthday, Blair." And then he left. This wasn't over until he said it was, no way was Chuck Bass going to steal everything from him and his family without even so much as blinking.

And with that Blair allowed herself to cry, for her first love, for her old simple life, for control over her own actions. If there was one thing Blair hated it was a lack of control. Happy birthday indeed.

.

"Come to collect?"

A presence in her doorway interrupted Blair's frankly pathetic snivelling. She sat up to see Chuck Bass leaning against the doorway, a bright blue icepack held to his face.

"We both know what I promised to get this date," She continued, attempting to sound alluring through her sniffle-y nose and scratchy voice.

Chuck smiled, "Am I really that transparent?"

It was obvious neither of them really meant their words. Something bigger had gone on tonight than just a sex pact.

"How's your face?" Blair asked, patting the side of the bed for him to come sit down. He slipped off his shoes and sat on top of the quilt, allowing her to take hold of the icepack.

"Archibald's got a mean right hook," He admitted, wincing a little at the pressure on his black eye.

Blair gazed at him through tired eyes, unmistakeably feeling affection for the bruised boy in front of her. She convinced herself it was just the rebound effect, "I suppose Chuck and Blair going on a date was never going to run smoothly."

"My first ever date was a disaster!" He teased in mock disappointment, with a roguish grin.

She smiled, "I'll have to make it up to you."

Blair could only imagine what kind of sick sex games he could think up as a punishment for depriving him of tonight.

"Breakfast, tomorrow?" Chuck suggested.

Her eyes widened, "Are you asking me on a second date? Chuck Bass, I am shocked!" Her voice was overdramatic and jokey, but the shock was real. In what world would he ask her out with no strings attached?

"What can I say? You're not the worst company in the world, Waldorf."

Oh no. He was really falling for her. As Chuck stared at her through the dim light of her bedside lamp he realised he honestly did just want to spend time with Blair. Obviously sex was a big plus, and he'd definitely be down for more of that, but he was content to just sit here with her and _talk._ Who was he becoming?

"Neither are you, Bass," Blair admitted, feeling a flush of pink appearing on her cheeks. This was the strangest turn of events, even she couldn't have predicted this.

Chuck shifted a little closer to her, enjoying the warmth of her thigh against his. He tipped his head back against the headboard, "So what happened with Nathanial?"

"We ended it," She said with a shrug, "For good this time, I think."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Not I'm not," Chuck admitted honestly, "But neither are you."

And Blair realised she wasn't. She was sorry she allowed her mother to control her like this, she was sorry she was using Chuck for her own gain, she was even sorry for how she'd ended it with Nate; but she wasn't sorry that she had.

"No," She whispered, dropping her head onto Chuck's shoulder.

The room was silent except for the calm sounds of their breathing. This felt rather odd that Chuck Bass of all people was sitting on her bed comforting her like he belonged there. Blair stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Chuck asked and she nodded. Blair regretfully climbed off of the queen size bed and went about her room, getting ready for bed. She dragged a comb through her slightly messed up hair, wiped away the remnants of her makeup and quickly changed into a silk chemise in the bathroom. He watched her go with apt fascination, watching the put together Queen of Constance let her hair down in the most literal sense. Finally she came back to the bed, hesitating for a moment before sliding under the covers.

He locked his eyes with hers questioningly, and then did the same, dropping his suit jacket onto the floor and loosening his bow tie.

"I actually had a good time tonight," Blair admitted. Her head rested on her pillow as she stared at him, their knees just touching under the covers.

"Don't sound too surprised," He teased with a smile. Blair smiled back silently, "I'm glad. I guess it was too much to ask to have both your birthday celebrations go off without drama?"

Blair choked out a humourless laugh. Quickly she flicked her lamp of drenching them in darkness, only outlines and murky images could be seen through it. What time even was it? Neither knew, it seemed a lifetime since they'd been on that all important date.

As Blair's face inched closer to his, Chuck felt as if he was losing his mind. Never had he been nervous to kiss a girl before. Once her lips enveloped his she felt a sigh pass through them and she placed a hand on his cheek, relishing the feeling of being so close to him again. A year older but perhaps not a year wiser.

.

 **SPOTTED: Nate Archibald with his hand all strapped up from the hospital. What have you been punching, N? Or should I say who? You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **.**

The third time. This had now been the third night in a row she'd fallen asleep with a Bass in her bed. Blair wasn't even surprised when she woke to the sight of hazel eyes staring back at her, she just smirked and asked if he'd slept well.

Little did she know he'd been up most of the night regretting all the decisions that had brought him to a point where he was so vulnerable.

Blair pulled him close so she could kiss him, savouring the warmth of his lips against hers, his hands stroking her hair. The whole thing felt way, way too normal.

"It's always an anti-climax, waking up the day after your birthday," She commented, smiling at the feeling of Chuck kissing his way down her neck.

He chuckled against her skin, "Well I can give you a climax, if you wish."

Blair groaned good-naturedly and pushed him off of her, resting her head on her hands. She admired his bedhead, finding it disturbingly attractive in the hazy morning light. Obviously Dorota had already been in and opened the curtains, which meant her mother probably knew about the unexpected houseguest, too.

"I need a shower," she announced with a sigh, rolling out of the warm embrace of her bed.

"I'll join you!" Chuck called after her, but was answered only by the slamming of the ensuite door.

Inside the bathroom Blair rested her forehead against the cool mirror, trying to process the goings-on of the previous night. So many things had happened in the space of 24 hours; Nate would probably never speak to her again, Serena would probably take his side, Chuck was becoming accustomed to sleeping in her bed, she actually _liked_ that… How had things got so out of control?

She turned the shower on, hesitating for a moment before switching the spray to cold. The icy water helped clear her head a little, the powerful drops assaulting her back and scalp a little painfully. Blair knew she needed to stop getting so emotionally involved with Chuck; this was just a business deal, a necessary evil to get the larger prize. She also needed to push away anyone who would get in her way, even Serena and Nate, there was nothing more important than getting her mother that deal right now.

Friendships and relationships can be repaired later.

As soon as Blair got out of the shower she dried off, dressing quickly in a simple dress and tights before returning to her bedroom. Chuck wasn't there anymore, so she ventured downstairs to look for him.

"Ah Blair, darling. Nice of you to join us."

She descended the staircase to find Chuck sat a little awkwardly with her mother, looking very out of place as he sat sipping tea out of their finest china. He'd obviously called someone to bring him some clothes, as he wore a casual blue open necked shirt under a blazer and trousers.

"I had to get ready," Blair explained, frowning at him, "Weren't we supposed to be going out for breakfast, Chuck?"

Eleanor cut in before he could answer, "Ah yes, you can go on your _date_ in a minute. I was just telling Charles about our terrible business with The Captain and Waldorf Designs."

"It's terrible," She commented absently. So her mother was trying to set up her pitch for BI, how transparent.

Chuck nodded in agreement, swallowing the last of his tea and dropping the cup onto the table. He looked at Blair, "Shall we go?"

"Well it's more like brunch now, but sure."

Quickly the teenagers walked towards the elevator, Chuck's hand at the base of her spine as it to push her further from her overbearing mother. But Eleanor stopped them.

"Blair, a word."

Wordlessly she followed her mother into the kitchen, leaving Chuck alone in the foyer. She cringed at the hard look on her mother's face.

"Charles seems rather… enamoured with you," Eleanor commented, her tone harsh and obviously attempting to insinuate something Blair didn't understand.

She smoothed down the skirt of her dress slowly, "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yes, I want you to date him," She said obviously, "But I don't want you to get _involved_ with him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I'm not sure I do," Blair admitted, unable to quite meet Eleanor's eye.

Her mother sighed impatiently, "For the third night in the row Dorota had found him sleeping in your bed. This is a business deal, Blair, not an excuse for you to whore around with the bad boy of New York!" Eleanor spoke in a hushed shout, glaring at her daughter, "As soon as I've sealed the deal with Bart, you can end things quietly. You do not need to sleep with him."

Blair flushed a deep red, turned hot at her mother's angry words. She hadn't slept with Chuck since that first night in the limo, but there was an unspoken agreement that it would happen again. Chuck hated to lose.

"Now go on your date and be the prim, charming girl I know you can be. I want this over with before Christmas, Blair."

The two women walked back out of the room and Eleanor had a firm grip on Blair's upper arm, steering her towards Chuck forcefully.

"Give your best to your father, Charles!" Eleanor called after them with a knowing smile, tipping her teacup at the pair as the elevator doors closed.

As soon as they were alone they both visibly relaxed. Blair shot him a wry grin, "Having tea with my mother, Chuck? How domestic."

"Stop it," He grimaced, bumping her with the side of his body. He slid an arm around her waist, "Can I ask why she's being so _nice_ to me? I couldn't imagine Eleanor Waldorf being all that pleased that her little girl is dating big bad Chuck Bass."

Blair deflected, "So we're officially dating then?"

"I guess we are," He confirmed with a kiss. For the first time in his life, dating a girl for real didn't send him running for the hills.

Breakfast went along with the theme of the morning, which seemed to be abnormal normalcy. Of course Chuck was there so it was filled with innuendo and crass jokes, but there was an underlying note of affection between him and Blair which hadn't really been there before. Blair found herself enjoying this Sunday morning brunch much more than her weekly ones with Nate, rather than talking over him and dictating conversation she found herself never without a real and interesting conversation. Her and Chuck had always had a connection, but it was definitely growing.

But as she watched him talk about the upcoming Victrola deal with his father, she couldn't help but feel guilty about using him like this. Just because she enjoyed spending time with him didn't mean she was dating him out of her own free will.

 _Maybe in another life,_ she considered wistfully. _Or maybe one day._

.

 _In the morning when you wake up_

 _I like to believe you are thinking of me_

 _And when the sun comes through the window_

 _I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_

 _Dreaming mmm_

 _-Tshirt by Birdy_

 _._

 **Things are getting a little too happy for our favourite pair, don't you think? I smell something big brewing under the surface and it probably has something to do with a scorned Nate Archibald…**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baack!**

 **Things get serious in this chapter, I'm just warning you now. But I love the drama.**

 _._

 _I met you we made a pact_

 _Broke promises the system snaps_

 _All your lights and neon lights are old_

 _Dicta-coated miracles and then one day the curtain called_

 _Behind your smile you're bony and a fake_

.

The next day at Constance felt like a reality shock. Blair walked to school with Serena as she always did, but the conversation was stilted rather than their usual chatter. It was obvious Serena had yet to make up her mind about Blair and Chuck, for she didn't venture any opinions about what happened. Or what almost happened, as the pair had been very close to showing some R rated PDA in front of her and Nate on that fateful Saturday night.

"You ready?" Serena asked as they reached the gates, the only indication that something was up. She stared at her best friend with her blue eyes shining and for once they were unreadable.

Blair nodded and walked into the courtyard, but her fake smile dropped as two somebody appeared instantly at their side.

"I've missed you this weekend," Humphrey pouted, hanging his arm around Serena's waist.

Serena grinned and kissed him, "You just saw me on Friday!"

Blair rolled her eyes.

The other person turned to Blair eagerly, her blonde hair bobbing as she moved, "I hope you had a good birthday, Blair!"

Blair rolled her eyes again at Little J, regarding her with disdain as she remembered what she'd told her before her birthday. The Humphrey presence was really not something Blair could stomach at that moment. She didn't have time to give her a dressing down either, as the Bass limo rolled up just outside the gates. Chuck stepped out, scarf flying in the wind and his eyes fixed on Blair.

"Excuse me," She murmured with nervous excitement. Blair stepped away from the little group that was forming, allowing Chuck to kiss her on the cheek and spoke coyly; "Good morning."

"It is," Chuck commented, regarding her tightly tailored uniform with obvious appreciation. His arm pulled her closer to him and the walked back into the courtyard, feeling the heat of everyone's gaze scrutinizing them.

Of course their exploits that weekend had been the talk of Gossip Girl. There were photos of their date; a few snapshots of them kissing on the street on the way up to her apartment; images of Chuck and Serena visiting the ER; Nate leaving the building angrily; Chuck and Blair emerging the day after for their second date. No one knew the whole story, though. It just seemed Blair had switched up kings of the Upper East Side in the space of her birthday weekend.

"Blair and Chuck?" Jenny hissed at Serena, her eyes wide. She'd seen the posts, but never had she seen Blair in the arms of anyone that wasn't Nate. The younger girl felt a thrill of excitement that her little crush was now free and single.

Serena nodded slowly, frowning as she watched Blair kiss Chuck lightly on the lips. She did seem happy, but then again she'd always seemed happy with Nate. And Nate was definitely not happy now.

"Who saw that coming?" Dan asked lamely and attempted to regain Serena's attention by resting his head on her shoulder. Serena shrugged him off as she noticed Nate storm through the gates, looking sullen by the sight of Chuck and Blair stood together by the wall. She quickly ran over to him.

"Good morning!" Serena called with a forced sunniness, embracing his rigid shoulders lightly.

He gave her a look, "Is it?"

"Don't be like that, it's the start of a new week!" She attempted to enthuse Nate about the upcoming school week but failed miserably, "A fresh start!"

"I don't want a fresh start," He grumbled, eying the way Chuck was holding Blair's waist tightly as they talked.

Serena followed his gaze and grimaced. Those two were the most selfish people she knew, them being together just multiplied it and left no thoughts for anyone else's feelings. She looked back at Nate, "How's your mom doing? And the Captain?"

"Why do they have to rub it in my face?" Nate said angrily, not taking any notice of Serena's question. The blondes watched as Chuck openly pushed Blair against the school wall, kissing her feverishly. Nate saw red, "I cannot be here right now."

Out of the corner of her eye Blair watched Nate stalk out of the gates again. She locked gazes with Serena as Chuck leant down to kiss her neck, her stare blankly mimicking her best friend's. Quickly she turned her attention back to Chuck and pulled his head up so she could see Nate's damage. His eye was now sporting hues of red and purple, with a small cut on the cheekbone.

"Does it still hurt?" She murmured quietly, and as he nodded she convinced herself Nate deserved it. Deserve to see them all over each other for punching Chuck and never loving her. No one hurt Queen B and lived to tell the tale.

.

Nate spent the school day getting high in the park next to school. He wandered for a while before lingering by the duck pond, remembering the days Blair had dragged him here with a bag of bread and idealistic expectations. He'd been saddled with her ever since kindergarten and now when he _needed her_ he couldn't keep a hold on her if he tried.

The day passed lazily and soon enough he heard the faint sound of the school bell, indicating his classmates would be pouring out onto the New York streets. Where should he go? If he went to the Van Der Woodsen's he could rant to Serena for a while, or he could go punch Chuck again (that would make him feel better). The worst choice was definitely going home and facing the disappointed glares of his family. He chose the fourth option and decided to go speak to Blair again.

"Good afternoon, Mr Archibald," The doorman greeted as he walked into the lobby, a reminder of how much time he'd spent here over the years. The "good" in his greeting also grated on Nate again, nothing was quite "good" right then.

Nate took the elevator straight up to the top, staring at his own forlorn expression in the mirrored walls. He looked a mess. His eyes were tinged with purple circles, his hair was more sleepless messy than casual and his lips were a thin, white line across his face.

A voice floated out of the drawing room as he stepped into the empty foyer, " _I promise you we will get the money for Waldorf Designs before the big relaunch."_

It was Eleanor Waldorf talking about the deal that had fallen through with the Captain. Nate listened in silently.

" _I know it's a shame things didn't work out with the Archibalds, but I have another backer who I'm sure will come around."_

Nate's heart sunk; his father needed this deal. How had Eleanor found another backer so soon?

" _No it's not finalised yet. I know, I know."_ There was a pause. _"Okay it's Bart Bass."_

Who now? Since when was Eleanor going into business with Bart? It seemed Chuck was literally stealing everything from him.

" _Yes, he is difficult to tie down to a deal,"_ She laughed, " _My daughter's convincing him."_

Blair? Was this the cause of all her odd decisions lately? How could she be helping?

" _Haven't you seen the tabloids, dear? She's dating the Bass heir! All my doing, of course. I convinced her that getting us a familial connection will make the deal go smoother and make sure we get this backing!"_

Nate froze. Obviously Blair was only dating Chuck to get his dad's financial backing for her mother. This was perfect! He knew Chuck hated nothing more than people using him for his money, it would be only too easy to break them up now. And then he could manoeuvre things to get his father back in business with Eleanor.

" _You didn't really think my daughter would have anything to do with Chuck Bass, did you?"_

Nate slipped back into the elevator soundlessly, feeling about a stone lighter than he'd walked in. Finally he had a plan more sophisticated than mooning hopelessly after his ex-girlfriend.

.

Across the city Blair was lounging across Chuck's bed in 1812, her school books spread across the silky sheets (which she'd called ahead and made sure they were box fresh and uncontaminated). Chuck was watching her from the sofa, his own books abandoned as he stared unabashed. He was mesmerised by the way she'd take the end of the pen between her teeth as she read, her featured scrunching a little if she didn't understand what she was reading.

They'd fallen into this simple routine so quickly of spending all their time together. But it didn't escape Chuck's attention that she would have been doing her homework at Nate's this time a few weeks previous.

"Stop watching me." Blair smiled innocently at him, torturously dragging a hand through her glossy curls. She knew what she was doing.

He continued to stare brazenly. Chuck swore in that moment she was perfect, her smile melting something deep inside of him, "Stop being so tempting, then." He argued, rising from his seat on the sofa.

"And how do I do that?" She considered with a knowing grin, rolling onto her back so she was splayed over her notes.

Chuck stood over her, desire darkening his hazel eyes as he took in every details of her. His. "You can't."

With a swift movement he was laying over her, capturing her mouth with his rapturously. She grinned against his lips, tugging on his hair in a bid to make him kiss her deeper. Chuck was only too willing to oblige and their tongues danced perfectly. Blair pushed Chuck onto his back and kissed him again and again, feeling her own resolve slip away as his hand crept under her shirt. If no one stopped her soon she'd break Eleanor's terms without a second thought.

Her books clattered to the floor as she straddled him, raising her hands to undo the first button of her blouse. And the second.

But as if on cue a loud banging on the door broke the tension.

"Ignore it," Chuck mumbled, irritated. But even he couldn't get into it again as the knocks continued.

A voice shouted, _"I know you're in there, Bass."_ It was unmistakeably Nate, and he sounded pissed. Well they weren't exactly being quiet.

Chuck felt himself go cold as Blair hastened to her feet, struggling to pull together all of her notes with shaking hands. She was a mess; her lips swollen and pink, her shirt unfastened and hanging free from her tailored skirt, her hair a curly shambles. And she felt bile rising in her throat as the banging on the door intensified.

Nate finally gave in and pushed the door open roughly, surveying the two dishevelled people inside coldly. Blair mumbled something incoherent at him as she ran away, and Nate actually found it in him to smile at her. She'd be at his side again soon enough.

Chuck still sat on his bed, not quite meeting his best friend's eye, "What can I do for you, Nathanial?"

"Not as much as you can do for Blair, clearly," He spoke childishly, unable to stop himself from firing shots at Chuck.

Silently Chuck stood and poured both of them generous measures of scotch from a crystal vase, knocking his back quickly. He had no argument there.

Nate took his glass, "So how are things going with my girlfriend?"

"She's not your girlfriend," Chuck shot back insolently.

"Is she yours?" Nate asked, a clear challenge in his eyes.

There was a pause. "No," He admitted, pouring another glass of amber liquid.

Nate let out a humourless laugh that reverberated around the cavernous suite. Chuck looked up in surprise, "I wouldn't bother giving her _that_ particular title, then."

He pasted his usual smirk onto his face, "Please, I'm Chuck Bass," But his words had no bite, no swagger. Their brief stint into normalcy had melted all his resolve and ideologies about monogamous relationships. If he was ever going to settle down, it would be with Blair.

"Well that's good, then," Nate responded, his simple words full of an unspoken… something.

"Why's that, then?"

"Just something I overheard."

Chuck watched Nate swirl his glass of scotch in a way he recognised as his own. Obviously recent events had taken their toll on the golden boy and there was a darkness there he'd never seen before. He stared openly, curiosity getting the better of him, "What did you hear?"

Nate raised his eyes to Chuck's, a slow smile gracing his lips, "Just Eleanor Waldorf talking about your father…"

"My father?" He scoffed, "A lot of people talk about Bart; he's a very successful man."

"And Blair."

"What about her?"

Nate was enjoying this slow reveal, revelling in the confusion in Chuck's eyes. It served him right for stealing Blair from him. He deserved to be hurt by this, no matter how much he'd pretend he wasn't.

"She's helping her mother get a business deal with Bart," He divulged, taking a measured sip of his drink.

Chuck frowned, not quite understanding the insinuation.

"She's using you, Chuck." Nate spoke coldly, clearly.

It was like the room had all the air sucked out of it. Blair was using him for a business deal? She'd given up her boyfriend, her best friend and what, her dignity? All to help her selfish mother with a _business deal._ It was almost too easy to understand; why would a girl like Blair Waldorf want to be with a guy like him if not for money?

Chuck had been right to not trust his vulnerability around her, around Blair. This couldn't be right, no way would she do this to him. They knew each other better than that, they were friends before any of this, weren't they?

"And you think I'm not using her?" His arrogant façade came up and he smirked, "You don't think I don't enjoy _fucking_ your girlfriend every night?"

The words felt physically painful as they escaped his lips. It would hurt less if they were even true, but he'd exposed himself in the emotional sense and not the sexual when it came to Blair. Sex was easy, sitting with a girl and talking was something so much more.

"I don't know about that," Nate spat, trying not to reel at the thought of his girlfriend and his best friend, "But I know dating you was Eleanor's idea, that Blair's only going along with it so she can get her mother's approval."

Now that made more sense. He knew how controlling Eleanor was and how weak Blair was to deny her anything. Chuck thought about all the strange looks he'd seen between mother and daughter, about how supportive she'd been when he obviously wasn't a good match for her daughter.

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you, I think she wants to be with me over you, and you can't stand it."

Chuck didn't want to believe it. Couldn't. It had only been a few days but he'd already let Blair in further than anyone else.

"Chuck, man. I'm here as a friend," Nate felt the lie roll off of his tongue, he wished it was that simple but he had his family to think about. He clapped a hand on Chuck's shoulder, "She's using you, believe me."

He went rigid. Another glass of numbing alcohol fell down his throat. And another.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked hesitantly; hoping, dreaming that he was going to let Blair go. As soon as she was free and vulnerable he could capture her again, use her to convince Eleanor that the Archibalds were a viable option over the Bass's.

Chuck looked up, a lecherous look in his eye, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Nate repeated dully.

"Yes, I was only using her for sex and I can continue to fuck her if I want to," He stated calmly, a bland smirk playing at his lips, "The affairs of our parents have nothing to do with me."

Chuck dismissed Nate quickly, reaching up to touch his tender eye as he left. The dull pain of the bruise had nothing on what was coursing through his chest, but he shut it all off with the help of a little more scotch. So what if Blair never really liked him. She was just a girl. Just a stupid, vapid, selfish, amazing girl.

But he wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he didn't check up on the facts. He commandeered the limo and it slid towards the Waldorf penthouse. He followed in Nate's footsteps up to the top floor and stopped in the dark foyer, listening in on a conversation in the drawing room as Nate had earlier.

" _What time do you call this?"_

That was Eleanor, she sounded angry.

" _I was with Serena, mother."_

That was Blair.

" _No you weren't. You were at Charles', don't lie to me."_

Blair didn't deny it.

" _You know my terms, Blair."_

" _I didn't."_

" _You better not have done. This will all be over by thanksgiving and I don't need you getting emotionally involved with that boy."_

" _I won't, mother."_

Blair sounded uninterested and vague. _That boy_ was obviously him and he felt his heart drop. If he had a heart.

" _Good. Bart has agreed to look over my business proposal and he sounded very happy you are dating Charles."_

" _I'm glad."_

" _As soon as he signs these papers you can break up with him."_

" _Okay."_

Chuck couldn't listen to any more. Never mind how much it hurt to hear strong, impassive Blair Waldorf being ordered about like a child, Nate was right. She was using him. She wasn't even fighting back against her mother, she wanted to do this. Blair had done all of this out of her own free will.

Well, he considered, two can play at that game.

.

 _Give it up_

 _You've been discovered_

 _Don't look back 'cause you've lost your lover_

 _Give it up_

 _You're unillusioned_

 _Play our tricks and all I get is confusion_

 _-Smoke and Mirrors by Paloma Faith_

.

 **Ouch, poor Chuck. We do horrible things to the characters we love, don't we?**

 **Let's just say things are going to get worse before they get better.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, the penultimate chapter before my two week hiatus.**

 **This one was almost painful to write, we tortured Chuck last chapter so now it's Blair's turn. Thanksgiving is the best time for secrets to come out.**

 _._

 _We had a beautiful magic love there_

 _What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

.

 **Happy turkey day Upper East Siders. Word on the street is the place to be is the Waldorfs. Everyone's invited; the Bass', the Van Der Woodsens. But not the Archibalds. It seems our golden boy has truly fallen from grace with our queen and her loyal subjects – only S has been seen even talking to him recently. But thanksgiving is the perfect time for scandal and secrets, with that many controlling parents and their heirs you just know somethings going to go down. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

It was the morning of thanksgiving and Blair was ecstatic. Everything was coming together today; her father was coming, Chuck would be here, the deal would finally go through and at last she would be free to make her own decisions. She didn't know what her decision would be about Chuck, but at least it was her call rather than her mother's.

It all had to be perfect. Blair had decorated the penthouse in a multitude of festive hangings, had bought all the ingredients for her father's recipes and had even been nice to her mother in preparation for the day. Finally she dressed herself in a flattering navy dress and heels, deciding Chuck would be allowed to pull it off of her later. She smiled at the idea, already looking forward to seeing him.

Finally she made her way downstairs, admiring the table decorations Dorota had so lovingly placed out. She counted the places which had been set; 6… 7… There was one place missing and she frowned, walking into the sitting room where her mother was looking through some papers.

"Mother?" She asked, sitting on the sofa and trying to look unaffected, "Why have only seven places been set out for today? Also, what time does daddy's plane come in?"

Eleanor looked up, displeasure evident in her gaze. She sighed, "Blair…"

"I guess Eric wasn't able to make it home for the holidays, right? Serena will be upset I know she was really looking forward to seeing him-" Blair cut her off, babbling about Serena's family dramas rather than thinking about her own.

"Blair." Eleanor said shortly.

"I was thinking I'd go meet daddy at the airport, you know, get one of those silly signs with his name on them to greet him with," She continued, trying not to think about the possibility of who the missing guest could be, "And then we could make our pie, I already bought all the trimmings-"

"Blair!" She yelled, cutting off her daughter's ramblings. Eleanor's gaze softened a little as she noted the confusion in Blair's eyes, "Darling, I just thought the deal would go smoother if my ex-husband wasn't here to disturb proceedings."

Blair's lower lip wobbled. Her perfect day was already cracking and it was all Eleanor's fault, "Daddy's not a disturbance! He _is_ thanksgiving."

"Well this isn't thanksgiving then," Eleanor responded icily, "It is an overgrown business meeting and nothing more."

She glowered at the floor, hating how getting backing for damned Waldorf Designs was all that seemed to matter anymore. How was she supposed to have her perfect thanksgiving without her father and their special pie? She already had to live every day alone with her heartless mother whilst he trysts in Paris with _Roman._

At least Chuck would be coming soon, he'd make her feel better.

"Oh and I got some caterers in, so we wouldn't have the fuss of making dinner to disturb my business with Bart."

Fantastic. Well she may as well just go back upstairs until the Bass-Van-Der-Woodsens arrived. She still found it odd that Serena and Chuck were basically step-siblings now. Would they all be moving in together? She couldn't imagine Chuck being the happy family type, but then again she couldn't have ever imagined him being the dating type either.

Blair sat alone in her room, brushing and re-brushing her already immaculate hair, regaining her control over her appearance when she had little control over anything else. Soon enough the quiet of the penthouse was disturbed by the sound of guests downstairs. They were here.

She descended the steps cautiously, watching as Lily showed off her shiny new engagement ring to Eleanor, who fawned over it like the perfect UES society woman would. Serena and Eric were whispering about something a little behind them and Chuck was stood almost still in the elevator, his eyes dark and unreadable. Bart was stood over them all, watching his family interact with an authoritative level of control.

"Ah Dorota bring us some drinks!" Her mother's voice called over the hum of people talking, gesturing strongly to the maid. Eleanor, Lily and Bart received glasses of champagne whilst Serena, Eric and Chuck got flutes of orange juice. It would have been the perfect family thanksgiving scene - if not for Chuck slipping something out of a hipflask into his. Blair continued to watch, feeling out of place in a thanksgiving without her father.

She saw Lily ask her mother something and Eleanor looked up, locking eyes with Blair, "There you are!" She called up, with a look that clearly told her to get down there.

Obediently Blair smiled, allowing Lily to kiss her on both cheeks and Bart to shake her hand with an odd formality. She embraced Serena who hugged her back with less of her usual enthusiasm, and she hugged Eric too for good measure. Finally she made it to Chuck, who was watching her go, his expression still a mystery. She kissed him on the cheek but he seemed to flinch a little. What was going on? Things had been so perfect before Nate intruded just a few days previous. Sure, she hadn't seen Chuck since then and his responses on the phone had been less than enthusiastic – perhaps his hang ups over dating his best friend's ex were playing up again?

The rest of the party began to move towards the dining room and Blair attempted to follow them, but a strong hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Chuck staring, again. He leaned in close and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just hissed, "I know." And grabbed her roughly by the waist, leading her into the dining room. _What?_

"Ah the lovely couple," Eleanor commented on their entry, gesturing to the only empty seats between Serena and Bart. Chuck took the one next to his father and Blair took the other, feeling her heart beating feverishly against the cavern of her chest.

"They do look lovely together," Lily agreed with a smile. It obviously wasn't a coincidence Eleanor was seated between both Bart and Lily, in the perfect place for business talks.

As small talk took over the table Blair felt her stomach turning and a lump rising in her throat. What did he mean he knew? The way his hand was still clamped painfully over her wrist implied he was angry with her. He couldn't know about… could he? This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"Where's Humphrey today?" She turned to Serena, attempting to diffuse some of the weird tension.

"With his family," Was her clipped reply. Trouble in paradise? Or was she still pissed with her too?

Blair flicked her gaze onto the other Van Der Woodsen sibling, "I didn't know you'd be home for the holidays, Eric." She commented, with a forced cheery smile.

"Serena broke me out," Eric explained and then his face dropped, noticing the glare he was getting from Lily. Wasn't Eric visiting family in Minnesota or something? Blair shrugged and smiled again. Just smile and be nice, she reminded herself.

The first course of a green hued soup was placed on the table. Blair avoided looking at the thick substance, for it only increased the sick feelings rolling around her stomach.

"Aren't you going to eat your food, darling?" Chuck's tone was quiet and reserved, but Blair could hear the venom. It mirrored the way she'd called him darling a couple of days ago in her mother's presence. Blair swallowed and winced.

Eleanor stopped her schmoozing to frown at Blair, "Yes, Blair. Eat your food." She ordered, obviously worried she was going to ruin things for her by being unsociable.

The rest of the dinner guests were looking up now, watching the way Blair's complexion was turning milky.

"Yes, mother," Blair said quietly, forcing a spoonful of green liquid into her mouth. It was hot and burned her tongue but she had another, and another. What Eleanor wanted she always got.

Serena was watching her best friend with a little apprehension. Yes, she felt sorry for Nate and yes she was a little annoyed about how Blair had been acting, but something was definitely up. She noticed how Chuck's fingers had left little white marks on her arms which would certainly bruise, what was going on there? She worried that perhaps Chuck was taking advantage of her, that he was forcing himself on Blair for… something. But Blair was strong, right? No way would she let him control her like that.

"What are you going to wear to Cotillion, Blair?" Eric Van Der Woodsen, oblivious to the strange relationship politics going on around the table, engaged Blair in a conversation he knew she'd enjoy.

Blair smiled, the first real one of the afternoon, "Well I've seen a lovely dress in Anna Winter, but then-"

"She'll be wearing a Waldorf Original, of course," Eleanor cut in and Blair's face turned stony again. She passed a meaningful look to Bart, "Wouldn't it be lovely if Charles was her escort, too?"

Bart nodded and Lily smiled, "Oh yes, that would be nice."

Going to Cotillion with Chuck? Sure, that would have sounded like an amazing idea not a couple of hours earlier, but with whatever was going on right now it could be a disaster. Blair tried not to feel too excited at the prospect, despite any initial elation.

She stared at Chuck who in turn stared back. There was a silent conversation but Blair wasn't sure of the outcome. He put on his most charming smile, "I'd be honoured to take your daughter, Eleanor."

"Mrs Waldorf," Bart corrected him, with a stern look.

Chuck just smiled again, not arguing back as he usually would with his father. He grabbed Blair's arm tightly again, "Would you excuse us?"

Without waiting for an answer he guided Blair out of the room, all but pushing her upstairs so they were out of earshot in her room. The beating of Blair's heart reached a crescendo and it was as if she couldn't breathe.

"That hurts!" She rebated him, snatching her arm back.

Chuck didn't respond, just giving her that same angry look he'd been giving her all day.

"You know," She stated emotionlessly, rubbing her arm where his fingers had left marks, "What?"

His dark eyes glinted, "I know this has all been a lie. That you just wanted me to get to Bart."

"So, you only wanted me so you could have sex with me again," Blair decided to go on the offence, rather than defending her own actions.

Something impassable flickered across his face.

"And I didn't want to get to Bart, Eleanor did," She continued weakly, as the sounds of her mother's false laugh echoed up the stairs.

"And you do everything your mother wants?"

Chuck knew she did. Blair was a good girl and she was frankly terrified of her mother, so much so he almost didn't blame her for doing this to him. Almost.

"Yes," She admitted quietly, unable to meet his eye. "Who told you?"

"Does it matter?" He bellowed, before looking down as if ashamed of his outburst. Her lack of denial hurt more than he thought it would. As much as Blair knew he'd be annoyed by what she'd done, he didn't expect him to be so angry. He probably just felt outsmarted and that was what bothered him.

Blair felt sicker and sicker. Not only was she going to lose the deal for her mother she was losing Chuck too, "Are you breaking up with me?"

He scoffed, a loud, harsh sound, "Breaking up with you?"

"Well I assume you don't want to carry _this_ on anymore."

Chuck paced slowly around her room, obviously deep in thought about something. Then he stopped, walking closer to Blair so he could feel her shaking, "No. We're going to go back downstairs and you're going to tell everyone that we're officially _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend._ You'll act like nothing has happened and we'll continue to date normally."

Her eyes widened, "What are you talking about? Why?"

"Bart seems rather happy I'm dating such a _good_ girl, and besides-" Chuck flashed a grin which turned Blair's blood cold, "I love to see you squirm."

Blair focused on breathing deeply. How were things suddenly so out of control? Not only was she found out but now Chuck was going to do everything in his power to torture her. And she knew from being on his side that this was his area of expertise – out of the bedroom anyway.

"Back downstairs, now," He ordered. Sharply he pushed a bruising kiss onto her lips, with not even a hint of softness or affection. Tears pricked at Blair eyes as she followed him downstairs, her hand in an unbreakable grip with his own. Everything hurt.

Everyone around the table looked up as they re-entered, smiling as if nothing had happened. Only Serena seemed concerned by the funny colour of Blair's cheeks and the tears in her eyes.

"Blair and I have an announcement," Chuck said, taking his flute of tainted orange juice and raised it. The rest of the table followed suit except for Blair, who was fixed in place by his strong arm around her waist, "Would you like to do the honours, _darling?"_

She forced a weak smile onto her lips, "We're officially in a relationship!"

Eleanor, Eric and Lily let out happy congratulations, Bart fixed them both with an approving stare and Serena again stared at Blair, who was looking paler by the minute.

"Just in time for dessert!" Eleanor cried joyously, as the staff return with an arrangement of catered pies.

The desserts were just too much for Blair, the lack of her father's pie amongst them was a glaring sign that this most definitely wasn't the perfect thanksgiving she'd dreamed of. How had all this happened in one day?

"Dig in," Chuck encouraged, his breath tickling Blair's neck and indeed making her squirm. She blanched and pushed him away, muttering her apologies and running into the busy kitchen.

Blair shooed away the remaining catering staff, collapsing onto one of the high bar stools against the counter. Everything was collapsing around her and reminders of that were everywhere she looked. On the counter was the ingredients she'd so lovingly bought for the annual Waldorf pie, taunting her.

 _I'll have whatever pie I want._

Passive aggressively she grabbed a large mixing bowl, throwing in butter and sugar and whole host of calorie filled ingredients, as if making the pie herself. She stirred it hard, combining the foods into a swirl of sugary pumpkin mush. The kitchen was as much of a mess as her head right now.

Guilt. She felt guilty for hurting Chuck like that, as much as he pretended to be angry she knew it stemmed from hurt and it was all her fault. She shovelled the food into her mouth to forget that pain, the fatty mixture sliding down her throat heavily. It was nothing like she'd usually eat and when it hit her almost empty stomach she lurched, immediately thinking about the orange pie filling mixing with the green soup from earlier.

The dining room door crashed open, "Blair!" Eleanor cried as Blair ran back through the dining room, but the girl didn't even look up to see the seven pairs of eyes trained on her. She raced back upstairs and into her ensuite, quickly falling to her knees by the porcelain toilet.

Her stomach emptied easily, easier than she'd have liked. Blair barely had to have her fingers down her throat before it all tumbled out and she sobbed, resting her head on the cool toilet lid. It had been so long since she'd succumbed to this old vice.

A noise in the doorway disturbed her. She didn't look up but called, "I'll re-join the party in a moment."

Her feeble, scratchy voice wouldn't fool anyone and she prayed it wasn't the Basstard who'd come for her. It wasn't.

"B?" Serena's concerned voice shocked Blair and she turned around, letting tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry, S," She sobbed, not even bothering to wipe her tears, "I didn't mean for it to happen. Any of it."

Serena sat on the floor next to her, placing an arm around the shaking girl, "You don't have anything to apologise to me for."

What was going on? Blair had conquered her bulimia a year ago, what could be so bad that she'd fallen prey to it in the middle of thanksgiving dinner?

Blair sniffed, "Maybe not you. But Chuck."

"Chuck? What do you need to apologise to him for?" She asked, a note of surprise in her tone. She couldn't help but fire a tiny shot, "I'm pretty sure he's more than happy with everything you've been giving him recently."

There was silence for a moment. The sounds of voices from downstairs drifted into the room, their voices intelligible.

"I used him," She winced. Saying it out loud for the first time was hard, "Eleanor made me date him so she could get this deal with Bart."

Serena widened her bright blue eyes, this was so not what she was expecting, "So you don't really like him, like that?"

"That's the problem," Blair choked out a laugh, "I think I fell for him in the meantime. But he found out and now he hates me. He's torturing me for the betrayal."

The blonde embraced her best friend, feeling her pity overtaking any loyalty to Nate. She pulled back, shaking Blair's arm a little, "You're Blair Waldorf! You'll get through this and prove you're just as strong as he is!"

Blair nodded, "It's just a game. We're good at games."

Serena helped Blair to her feet, who quickly rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. She flushed away the reminder of her little indiscretion – out of sight, out of mind. The pair returned back downstairs and Blair slotted back in next to Chuck, flashing him her brightest fake smile.

Blair could've sworn she saw something reminiscent of concern in his dark eyes, "Everything okay?"

"Of course," she smiled again, pushing the plate of food in front of her away. Blair turned to the adults, "What are we talking about?"

Eleanor raised her glass of champagne, "Mr Bass has agreed to back Waldorf Designs!"

"Fantastic," She commented, meeting Chuck's harsh gaze with a challenging one of her own.

The party moved into the sitting room where staff was waiting to refresh their glasses. It was getting late enough that the adults were lax on the teenagers' consumption of alcohol, allowing them all to toast the new business union with glasses of expensive Dom.

"To Waldorf Designs," Eleanor announced, saluting the circle of people around her. Then her gaze settled on Chuck, who had an arm possessively around Blair, "And to this budding relationship here that made it all possible."

The insinuation in her words hit home with Serena, Blair and most definitely Chuck. Blair winced as his grip on her waist tightened.

The party continued for another couple of hours, consisting of mainly business talk between the adults and stilted conversation between the younger teens. Serena kept a close eye on Blair all night, watching her have an odd sort of power play with Chuck who was obviously still angry. It seemed the only kind of torture he was planning for that night, however, was the torture of close contact. He was never away from her side for more than thirty seconds, always with a strong hand holding her to his side.

Serena saw the look in Chuck's eye when Blair excused herself to go to the toilet, it was almost a mirror image of her own and that was when she realised Chuck was doing this because he cared. Somehow he must have figured out what had gone on earlier, but his pride was stopping him from ending his vendetta.

Soon enough it was time for the Bass-Van-Der-Woodsens to depart and they thanked their hosts graciously for the holiday meal. Chuck pressed a hard kiss on Blair's lips, giving her a meaningful look which obviously was a warning for things to come.

And as Blair watched him go she felt bile rising up in her throat again.

 **Well that was the dullest thanksgiving ever. It seems all the scandal had gone undercover. I'm calling for some new sources to send in some more interesting tips, things are getting a little boring around here. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

.

 _Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

 _Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

 _Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

 _Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back_

 _-Sad, beautiful, tragic by Taylor Swift_

 _._

 **Ouch. Anyone feel sorry for Blair? Or does she deserve everything that's coming to her?**

 **Last update coming tomorrow, so look out for it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last update for two weeks! *sobs* Hope you all don't miss me too much while I'm gone, I'll try to update quickly when I get home!**

 _._

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

.

Over the coming days Blair expected Chuck to distance himself from her. It had to hurt that she'd finally tamed the great Chuck Bass and it was all a lie. _Well not all,_ but he didn't know that. She never thought she'd feel so guilty for hurting Chuck Bass, or even that he could be hurt at all.

Instead she couldn't find herself rid of him. Wherever she went whatever she did he was there at her side, with his fingers pressing into her side to remind her who was in control. To the outside world they were the perfect couple, as perfect as Chuck and Blair could be anyway. They dined together, shopped together, attended events together. And as it happened Blair found herself wishing it was actually real.

One lunchtime the Elite of Constance were all sat together begrudgingly, eating frozen yoghurt.

"You guys are so cute," Penelope commented dryly, sounding about as truthful as she did happy.

In fact the entire group of mean girls had soured expressions on their faces as they looked up at Blair, who was perched neatly in Chuck's lap as they sat on the top step of the Met. Worst of them all was Serena, if looks could kill Chuck Bass would be 6ft under by now.

Chuck laughed, but the motion didn't reach his eyes, "Aren't we just, sweetie?" His eyes flashed devilishly at Blair, who flashed a faux look of adoration. "Blair's just the perfect _girlfriend,_ she's with me for _all_ the right reasons and of course there's this little thing she does with her tongue-"

Blair cut in quickly, "Of course, we're very happy," She leaned in and pressed a hard kiss on his cheek. She hissed, "Enough."

He returned her kiss with a flourish, "Never enough."

Serena was glaring at this little exchange angrily. After her and Blair's reconciliation in the bathroom at thanksgiving they were much closer, and it was killing her to see her best friend being hurt like this. Well hurt mostly, Blair tended to flip between being excited at the prospect of The Game and being lost at the lack of control it brought.

Why wouldn't they just work it out and stop playing these self-destructive games? As much as it pained her to see Blair with, ugh, Chuck, it was obvious they both cared about each other.

Blair was growing impatient with her new minder and tipped her head to one side as if in thought, "I feel like I need to shout at some freshmen, I feel they're growing lax with my queenship. They're just not as obedient as they used to be."

"I'll go with you!" Chuck chimed in, linking his fingers with Blair's tightly.

She shot him a mildly scathing look, "Actually I meant I need to use the bathroom."

Chuck told her again that he'll go with her, but this time Serena spoke the same words in almost synchronisation.

Blair frowned at them both, "First things first," she nodded at Chuck, "You aren't allowed in the _ladies_ bathroom."

"That's never stopped me before," he interrupted, with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, not even gracing him with a reply before turning to Serena, "And secondly I don't need a bathroom monitor, S. Penelope, Kati, Iz?"

The three minions stood and came to heel by Blair, who dropped Chuck's hand and moved from his lap. She exhibited a fake smile and waved at the pair left on the steps, before tottering away with the three girls following close behind.

Serena watched them go with apprehension, but with a little happiness she was finally alone with her soon to be stepbrother. The Bass' and Van Der Woodsens had begun to move back into Lily's apartment but with his Blair vendetta, Chuck was yet to grace them with his presence. Serena had been waiting for the chance to speak to Chuck about what was going on, and chastise him for the way he'd been treating Blair.

"Well, sis. It's been a ball," Chuck stood to saunter away in the direction his pseudo-girlfriend had gone in, but a tanned hand on his arm stopped him.

Serena flashed a dazzling smile, "A word please. Brother."

He smirked and sat back down.

"I know what you and Blair are doing," She stated simply.

"You mean you know that Blair used me for Eleanor's gain and now I'm just getting even?"

"I didn't know at the time, but yes. And how is this getting even? You're just mithering each other constantly, not exactly complete annihilation" Serena showed a smirk of her own, "Unless it's just a sick Chuck and Blair way of staying close to each other."

He scoffed, "Please, I'm just wearing her down so I can go in for total destruction."

"I don't believe you," She taunted, taking a spoonful of her frozen yoghurt, "If you wanted to destroy Blair you would have done by now."

"Patience, sister. Slow and steady wins the race."

Serena toyed with the idea in her head of telling Chuck what thanksgiving had done to Blair. She wasn't sure if he'd figured it out, or even if he knew about her past with bulimia, but she was sure that at least would get through to him. But it was deeply personal and she was sworn to secrecy, Blair would just have to tell him in her own time.

"Just," She sighed, "Don't be too hard on her. Things are rough, with Eleanor and… other stuff and I know somewhere in that dark cavern you do have a heart."

Chuck stayed silent, staring at the busy New York street below the steps. It wasn't obvious if her words were even having an effect on him or going in at all, but he seemed in thought about something.

"That's all I have to say," Serena finished, when it became obvious Chuck wasn't going to speak up any time soon. She shook her head at him a little before walking away in the direction of Constance, since afternoon lessons would be starting soon.

Chuck rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, deciding school was not the place to be that afternoon and got back into his limo, which was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Back at the school Blair flushed the toilet and turned off the tap, before unlocking the door to the main bathroom with key she'd swiped. She'd abandoned her minions by a group of St Jude's boys before heading over there and now felt much better after ridding herself of the fro-yo. It didn't even upset her to purge anymore, the act gave her the strength to battle on with the rest of the day.

But that strength was not enough to stomach the afternoon's double algebra. The constant contact with Chuck for the past week or so had annoyed her at the time, but not seeing his dark head in the seat in front of her felt odd. Like she missed him, or something.

Their teacher, Mrs Greenwich, droned mindlessly about quadratics and polynomials and honestly Blair had never been so bored. Plus Serena kept shooting her knowing glances from the seat next to her - obviously she'd talked to one of her minions who's told her that she'd gone to the bathroom alone. Blair knew this flare up was beginning to look bad for her, but she refused to admit she had a problem. It was just a coping mechanism.

"May I be excused?"

Blair didn't wait for an answer before strutting out of the classroom, avoiding the daggers quite obviously being shot at her back by her best friend. Even an unblemished record couldn't keep her in that room for a moment longer. It must have been Chuck's bad influence making her do such daring things.

Now where would she go? Blair wandered the halls of Constance for a while, realising she couldn't go home because of Eleanor, she couldn't go to Chuck's because well – Chuck, central park was off limits because no doubt Dorota would find her. She didn't have time to decide, however, as she crashed straight into a certain golden haired ex.

"Blair!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand to steady her. Nate truly looked terrible; the bags under his eyes had multiplied and his St Jude's shirt looked slept in.

She winced guiltily and pulled her arm out of his grasp, "That is my name."

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but finding the right words had always been a problem for the golden boy. Nate suddenly frowned, "You're still with Chuck."

"Yes…" Blair stared at his lack of tact before widening her eyes. It was suddenly obvious why he thought they'd have broken up, "You told him. How did you know?"

"Overheard Eleanor on the phone," He shrugged with feigned nonchalance.

"When did you – oh never mind. Whatever you were trying to do, it didn't work," Blair said, putting on a front of positive confidence. She wanted Nate to think what everyone else thought – that her and Chuck were happy together.

He looked down, "What do you mean? What didn't work?"

"Well let's see, you punched my _boyfriend_ in the face and now you're telling him _that_ in an attempt to get between us," She gulped, "Well it hasn't."

"I see that," He muttered. He'd honestly thought that telling Chuck his girlfriend was using him would've broken them up, but instead they were stronger than ever. He didn't understand it, he really didn't.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised her rather feeble attempts at lying had actually worked. "Well, if that's all," and with that she turned did walked away, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. Blair decided where she should go, she felt finally ready for a lecture from Serena so set off for the Van Der Woodsens to wait there.

Behind her Nate watched her retreating form with a dejected heart. How was he going to save his family now?

.

Blair didn't expect anyone to be home at Serena's. But as she stepped out of the elevator she could heard raised voices coming from down the hall – male voices. What was it with people overhearing conversations they shouldn't at the moment?

The noises were coming from the room she assumed to be Bart's new office; it had once been Claus' office and Blair was pretty sure German Klaus had once brewed strange beers in there. The voices grew louder on her approach.

"I had thought that dating a girl like Blair Waldorf would inspire you to take a better approach to this new family. Be a part of it."

That was Bart and he was obviously speaking to Chuck, Blair felt bad about listening in but hearing her name had piqued her interest.

"Family," Chuck scoffed, "You can't have a new one if we never had one in the first place."

"I am your family," Bart responded, but the power and anger in his voice didn't convey any kind of sentimental, familial value to his words.

There was no response to that.

"How are things with Miss Waldorf then?"

Chuck didn't speak again for a moment, before spitting, " _Things_ are not real. Don't worry I'm not going soft."

Blair felt her heart wrench. There was so much venom in his words, so much anger.

"Look Charles," Bart's voice was unusually gentle. As gentle as it got, anyway, "As much as I have always heralded the strong, single man lifestyle, as I have lived it for much of your life and indeed I have been successful that way. But having a woman by your side gives you an edge you can't have alone, and I think you need that."

"Such lovely advice, father."

He still sounded very angry.

"But I don't quite believe them."

Bart sighed with obvious impatience, "Okay, I need you to date Blair."

"What are you talking about?"

"The big deal I was telling you about, it's with a very… family friendly company. They have told me they can't allow the deal to go through unless I, frankly, clean up my image. But now I'm with Lily I am not the Bass they are worried about, and with me inducting you into Bass Industries through that Victrola your previous activities have come under scrutiny. If you are dating Miss Waldorf then they would be much more lenient about forgetting your past."

There was silence again.

"She's good for you, with her perfect school record and immaculate social graces. Much better than the women you tended to frequent with before."

Chuck's voice was incredulous, but still with fury, "You want me to _use_ her, for your gain?"

The irony was very obvious.

"And yours," He cut in quickly, "If you and Blair stop seeing one another I'll have no choice but to sell on Victrola, the papers are not yet signed so it would be no bother."

"You can't do that."

"I can."

"It's all I have."

Blair wanted to cry for him, he sounded so dejected. He did have her, he just didn't know it yet.

"I know."

Chuck shouted something and suddenly the large oak door swung open, sending Blair flying across the hallway. Chuck strode out, his face heated and his eyes angry.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled in a rasping voice. Without waiting for a reply he grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her into yet another room she was yet to have been in.

It was mainly empty, with darkly painted walls and heavy curtains over large windows. A few boxes were scattered over the floor with the number 1812 printed on the top and an empty bottle of scotch rolled about in the corner. In the centre of the room a large bed loomed, which had dark purple silk sheets and a luxurious leather headboard.

Blair stumbled over a box in her bid to get free from his strong hands. She tried to sound unaffected, "So this is your room?"

"Barely," He scoffed. His dark eyes fixed on her, "What did you hear?"

She took a deep breath, "Enough."

"Ironic, isn't it?" Chuck spoke bitingly.

Blair had nothing to say. Well nothing she could think of in that moment as she felt even guiltier than she had done before. Her actions had already hurt Chuck, that was evident, but now they were threatening Victrola. Bart would have never come up with this idea if it hadn't been for her.

"Well if you think about it, this makes us even. I use you and now you can use me, I don't mind, honestly. Both of us get what we want." Her words came out in a nervous flurry, as if as soon as she started speaking she couldn't stop. It seemed simple how she could spin this terrible situation for her own gain.

But he only looked angrier, "And what if _this_ isn't what I want?"

"Well what do you want?"

Chuck's eyes seemed to glint and he was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her face and kissing her fiercely. Blair could've sworn he'd uttered the word _you_ if he wasn't kissing her with such a ferocity it hurt. Chuck's hands were everywhere, pressing into her waist, her neck, her stomach with as much force as he could muster, but she fought back with the same strength. They battled for dominance with their tongues and their hands, pulling at pieces of clothing until Chuck's jacket and ascot and Blair's headband and blazer were strewn across the floor.

He pushed her onto the large bed roughly before covering her body with his. He whispered, "No other girl has ever been here," and it would have been almost sweet if he didn't abruptly pull at her hair, so she reciprocated with a passionate kiss. This was the first time they'd touched each other since thanksgiving that hadn't been for show, but it was full of the same power struggle The Game ensued. If Chuck got too cocky Blair pushed him onto his back to show she could have the upper hand; if Blair's hands moved south before Chuck said so his teeth would sink into her neck. It was anger and passion all construed into one and it was very _them._

.

Blair awoke sometime later, unaware of the time due to the heavy curtains blocking out the outside world. The bed felt cold and her naked body felt slightly abused; he wasn't there. Her eyelids fluttered open and he was sat on one of the boxes fully dressed, still with an unsated furious look in his dark eyes.

She felt exposed and pulled the sheets up to her neck.

"I've seen it all already, so don't bother," Chuck's voice was emotionless, his lips without that quirk look they usually had when he was crude.

She raised an eyebrow and dropped the sheets, climbing out of the bed gracefully and reaching for a robe which hung on the back of the door.

He stopped her, "You're not staying."

Blair nodded and tried not to feel rejected. Somehow she thought if they slept together again everything would be okay, but it wasn't. She dressed quickly, ignoring his heated stare from the corner of the room.

"So how is this going to work now then?" Blair said in a tone which was much stronger than she felt.

Chuck stared at her with a small amount of humour in his eyes, "The game continues."

"If we're both in the same boat with our parents, then we can just end the game and just be… business partners."

"The game never ends, it just changes. Just because I have a new benefit from this little arrangement doesn't mean I'm not resentful that you've been also using me, and I still want you to suffer for it."

She sighed and nodded, accepting the fact she couldn't make things right between them. But Blair wasn't sure how much more of this suffering she could take, the guilt alone was driving her mad. Silently she slipped out of the room, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she went. The apartment was now fully lit and it was obvious more people had come home. The noise of the door slamming behind Blair meant Serena stepped out of her own room with concern in her eyes. Blair just shook her head tearfully and stepped into the elevator, willing it to close before Serena reached her.

It did and Blair felt relief. And then an overwhelming urge to be sick.

.

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_

 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_

 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe_

 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _-Bad Blood by Taylor Swift_

 _._

 **I really feel Bad Blood captures the feelings between Chuck and Blair at the moment. Cotillion coming after the hiatus, just something to look forward to!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have returned! Had the hiatus been as long for you as it has for me? I kept finding myself wanting to write whilst I was away, so this has been strung together from random notes off of my phone I wrote on planes and buses so I hope it's not too choppy. The song featured in this chapter is called I'm a ruin by Marina and the Diamonds (if you could listen to it during reading I reckon it would be obvious how well it fits the situation and such) who's inspired me a lot recently so expect more of her songs in future chapters.**

 _._

 _I don't wanna say goodbye_

 _But, baby I don't wanna lie_

 _To lie, to lie to you_

 _I'm a ruin_

.

The game kept Chuck and Blair very busy over the coming weeks, for now they had another parent watching them closely they had to keep any untoward moves under wraps. For example when Chuck invited Blair very publicly to his father's big charity fundraiser, it camouflaged his scheme to sabotage Blair's first Yale interview. The first thing he did was replace her portfolio with well bound porn magazines, which was solved easily with her back up folder. Then he sent a couple of prostitutes into the interview, who claimed to be "co-workers" of Blair. Both these attempts at sabotage were ineffective however and were met with a snide "real mature, Bass. Is that the best you can do?"

And again when Blair presented Chuck with her heart pin at a dinner at the Waldorf's, she had also been sending out anonymous reviews and rumours about Victrola dancers having lice and herpes. These feeble attempts to "destroy" one another we're so pathetic it seemed neither their hearts were in it. But both still were met with fierce arguing and subsequently an even fiercer make out session.

One might even assume this was some twisted version of foreplay.

Soon enough cotillion was dawning on the Upper East Side. It had been predetermined by Bart and Eleanor of course that Chuck and Blair would be attending together, which was what led them to be standing in Duncan Quinn one Friday after school.

"Now this is a beautiful bespoke three piece, limited edition of course," the handsome shop attendant told the pair, gesturing to the suit Chuck was currently trying on.

Blow appraised him with a calculating look. It was very important to her that if she wasn't getting her childhood dream date that Chuck still looked up to scratch.

"What do you think, darling?" He mocked, pulling at the lapels of the suit jacket as he looked at himself in the mirror. Despite his jeering tone Chuck still cared about looking good at cotillion, for no other reason than that Bart's business partners would see his photo in the society pages, of course.

Truth be told, the way the dark navy suit complimented his dark features was making Blair a little hot under the collar. She'd admitted her attraction to her pseudo boyfriend some time ago but she just didn't want to admit it to his face. It was irritating to say the least.

"Not too bad, sweetie," she commented, with a similar overemphasis on the pet name. She stared at the image of the two of them in the mirror, imagining them being presented together in just over a weeks' time. "The tie won't work though."

Chuck's jaw tightened as she slid her hands along the collar of his shirt before unknotting the bow tie, replacing it with a pale teal spotted one. It now matched her Ted Baker gown perfectly and Blair knew they'd be the best looking couple in the room.

"I'd prefer Seville row," he admitted, attempting to keep his composure whilst she was in such close contact with him. Bass only wanted the best.

She frowned up at him, before speaking in an icy voice, "well we'd have had time for the trip if not for the charity event with your father."

The shop attendant slipped away as their tones grew passively venomous; obviously the event's fiascos still preying on Blair's mind.

It had been the evening post the tumulus Yale interview and of course she'd been seething, but they'd put on a good show for Bart and co. Chuck and Blair both managed matching looks of adoration as they danced the night away, still arguing under their breaths the entire time as only they could. It would have worked out just fine if not for the Colony Club chairwoman overhearing their slightly raised tones towards the end of the evening, leading to a misunderstanding between the two women and Blair being crossed off the consideration list for good. Almost losing Yale and now losing such a prestigious society only made Blair angrier, and the angrier she got the more attractive she was to Chuck. So naturally they had sex in one of the Palace's private back rooms whilst guests continue to dance outside the door.

"Well," Chuck bit back, "we all could have been attending this event with whomever we wished in whatever we wished if it hadn't been for your actions."

Blair grimaced and spoke louder, "my actions? This could have all been over by now if you could only stand up to Bart."

"You know my father has nothing to do with this, I'm only with you for the satisfaction of stopping you from going with your one true love, Nathanial."

Chuck and Blair had got very close during this heated discussion, so close that they were too distraction by one another to notice a person entering the room from the dressing room next door.

"I heard my name?"

The pair froze as Nate's scathing voice called across the echoey room. He was stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised, a suit half tailored hanging from his slumped shoulders.

"What else did you hear?" Chuck asked in a low voice. He didn't want anyone knowing he was being controlled by his father, Chuck wanted to be his own man.

Nate frowned, "just that. Why, what were you saying about me?"

There as a silent stand off as Chuck and Blair stared at their ex best friend and ex-boyfriend respectively, attempting to figure out if he was telling the truth. Then their eyes flickered to each other, silently agreeing that if he'd heard their dispute there would've been more gloating by now.

"Nate where have you gone?" Serena appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide, "oh hey guys..."

They all gave slightly awkward waves.

"Come on, Nate. The tailor needs to finish your suit."

Blair narrowed her eyes at how Serena's hand rested on Nate's forearm, "are you two going to Cotillion together?"

"What's it to you?" Nate said as Serena said "yes."

"You don't mind, do you dear?" Chuck murmured in Blair's ear, just loud enough so the other couple could hear him. His words brought on matching glares from both girls and an altogether murderous stare from his ex-best friend.

Blair forced the falsest smile she could muster, "no of course not. I just thought you'd have more tact, I mean you slept together behind my back when I was with Nate and now here you are gallivanting in public together." Her tone was both condescending and bitchy, even though she knew her even being with Chuck basically cancelled our any previous wrongdoing on her ex-boyfriend's part.

"What about Humphrey?" Chuck asked, ignoring Blair's words whilst placing a firm hand on her waist warning her to pipe down.

Serena's eyes turned glassy in that Hollywood heroine way only she pulled off, "we broke it off. He was becoming too judgemental about... Things and it just wasn't working."

Something like satisfaction crept into Blair's expression and it was reflected in her faux-boyfriend's eyes; neither had ever liked hum-drum-Humphrey anyway.

"So how did this come about then?" Blair asked with obviously forced enthusiasm.

Serena sighed, "Nate was feeling down and I was feeling down so we decided to go together. As friends."

"As friends," Blair repeated dubiously. She noted how quiet Nate was being, was there more to this new relationship or was he just trying to make her jealous? Blair knew she should want him to be trying to make her jealous, Nate was the one she was supposed to be in love with anyway, but old resentments die hard and that's what this felt like. Old. Like she'd been transported back to being the scorned woman in a love triangle with her boyfriend and best friend. But she wasn't, she was with Chuck now. Sort of.

"Well we should get back to suit shopping now." Chuck said forcefully, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Serena nodded slowly, "Us too."

The blondes slipped out of the room again leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"You're not jealous of dear Nathaniel are you, Waldorf?"

There was obvious challenge in Chuck's dark eyes.

"You wouldn't care if I was, would you Bass?"

They were both wrong.

.

Serena couldn't seem to do anything without feeling guilty at the moment. She and Dan had broken up because he thought there was something going on between her and Nate. He was wrong of course, but the judgemental way he'd spoken of her and Nate's past together was insulting somehow so she'd ended it, letting him think something was going on. But it didn't stop her from feeling guilty about breaking up with him or making him feel unwanted.

And when she agreed to go to cotillion with Nate it has been because she'd felt guilty about his current situation. The guy had lost his girlfriend, his best friend, his father and his financial security in the space of a few weeks, it was the least she could do to attend this society event with him. He just seemed so lost, so empty and it broke Serena's heart.

But having all the best reasons in the world for attending cotillion with Nate didn't stop her from feeling guilty about the betrayal in Blair's eyes when she saw them together. She's hurt Blair massively when she'd slept with her boyfriend and that hurt had never really gone away, not even now when Serena suspected Blair was falling hard for another boy. She'd talk to Blair, make her understand and it would all be okay.

Hell she even felt guilty about Chuck. Yes he was being an ass at the moment but he had good reason, the heartless boy had opened himself up for a girl and he's been let down. And Serena knew she could just tell him Blair had real feelings for him and Chuck would get better, but Blair would kill her. So she felt guilty about having the means to end her new brother's misery but not using them.

She smoothed down her silky gold dress and she breezed into the Palace's ballroom, with Nate at her side. They looked like the perfect golden couple of the Upper East Side and Serena could see from the matching smirks on her mother and grandmothers faces that she'd done them proud. All attention was on them, until suddenly it wasn't. Serena turned to the door to see who had made the room fall so quiet.

Chuck and Blair were holding court in the doorway, looking very much the regal couple they were born to be. Blair's floaty teal dress fell elegantly against her body and Serena was sure Chuck was envied by every male in the room for the way her hands grasped at his arm and his hand held her waist. Especially by the guy standing at her side, who's nails began to dig into Serena's wrist angrily as they passed.

Their voices carried slightly to where Serena was standing, "you better not mess this up for me, you Basstard."

"I can't apologise enough that I am not in fact, your perfect ex-boyfriend. I'll do my best." Chuck's snarky tone contrasted strongly with the smile holding strong on his face. In fact they looked at one another with more adoration that Serena thought possible. She wondered idly which was more truthful.

Nate frowned, "let's get a drink."

Across the room Chuck and Blair were being served a scotch and a gin martini respectively by Chuck's personal Palace waiter.

"To your coming out," Chuck toasted with his tumbler, a hint of humour in his tone.

Blair raised her martini glass and clinked it with his. A small smile was growing on her lips and she was powerless to stop it. This was it. She was finally coming out into adult society and one way or another she'd gotten the date she needed. Whether or not it was the one she planned was another story altogether.

"And you look beautiful, if it wasn't obvious."

It was. When she'd descended the steps of the Waldorf penthouse earlier Chuck had been literally lost for words for a moment. He'd managed to choke out a "Not bad," in the most nonchalant voice possible, but Blair could see past it and knew he liked what he saw. This knowledge made it a little hard to breathe, all Blair really wanted was to be a normal couple who complimented each other normally. But of course she never would've admitted that.

She smiled gracefully, "thanks, Chuck. And you look like the Devil."

Chuck laughed and for once the smile reached his hazel eyes. He held out a hand lazily and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the top of the steps where they were first up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests of the Palace hotel. I welcome you to the 2007 Cotillion ceremony and coming out of these beautiful young ladies behind me."

As the presenter spoke Blair gazed across the steps at her escort, feeling very clearly how he wasn't Nate. Sure she knew she wasn't in love with her ex-boyfriend anymore, and hadn't really been for a long time, but going together had always been the plan. Ever since they'd been eight years old and watching the ceremony from the side-lines.

But when Chuck's eyes met her own and a smirk settled on his lips, Blair felt a greater deal calmer and a sudden warmth filling her from her core. Yes, she was here with the right person.

"First to be presented is Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf," Blair's ears pricked and her society smile came out, "daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf. Blair intends to attend Yale and be successful in the business sector. She also plans to marry and have two children. Today Blair is being presented by Mr Chuck Bass," her eyes flickered to her escort, who smiled devilishly and mocked a tiny bow. She grinned, "Miss Waldorf?"

The pair descended the plush stairs together, smiling courteously at the respectful applause to either side of them. Blair felt her face heat up at the feeling of Chuck's hand linked with her own, they'd done this a thousand times but for some reason it felt even more electric than usual this time.

"And now Miss Penelope..."

The sounds of the presenter faded into the background as she and Chuck stepped into the sea of primly dressed parents who called out their congratulations. Chuck suddenly caught her hand and pulled her far too close for comfort.

"This is the point where you're supposed to kiss me," he murmured, reminding her of the game plan she'd drummed into him at rehearsals.

Against her will Blair's breath caught and she lowered her lips onto his, purposely avoiding his intense stare. It was as soft and enamouring as every kiss they shared was, whether it was rough or passionate or chaste. The eyes of everyone around were drawn to them, they knew, but they were lost in each other's soft lips and hands and warm bodies.

She pulled back and batted her eyelashes, "I think they bought it."

Chuck shook his head and deigned to mention there was nothing false to buy, their kiss had been as loving and passionate as any shared be a real couple.

The regularly scheduled Cotillion events began with a formal dance which had been drummed into each debutante since they were old enough to walk. But the stiff, outdated moves were brought to new life in Chuck and Blair as they weaved and rocked in perfect synchronisation. There was an awkward moment when partners were swapped and Blair ended up in Nate's arms, furiously avoiding his judging gaze until she was back where she belonged. When had she started feeling more at home in Chuck's arms than Nate's? For a while the pair forgot all of their problems and just were, dancing and laughing like old friends and lovers in the way they did best.

"We're definitely the best dancers here," Chuck murmured in Blair's ear as he pulled her close.

She sighed happily, "Well I have to be the best at everything; I'm the queen."

"That you are," He agreed. For a moment Chuck wished this was all real, again, so he could tell her that honestly she was the best at everything in his opinion.

As the stiff, antiquated music reverberated to a stop the teens on the dancefloor melted away and Chuck and Blair found themselves once again at the bar. At one side of the bar stood Nate and Serena looking like they were having an absolute whale of a time and on the other Lily stood alone with a glass of prosecco, so the pair had a choice between Blair's bitter ex-boyfriend and Chuck's new stepmother to be. Blair gave her date a forceful look and Chuck allowed himself to be led over to Lily.

But then of course where Lily was-

"Charles and Miss Waldorf." Bart's dulcet tone rang loud and Blair felt Chuck tense up immediately. The older Bass strode towards them and shook Blair's hand, staring at his stationary son the entire time.

Chuck nodded stiffly, "Good evening father."

Blair could feel immediately that they were under scrutiny and as she glanced at Bart's steely expression she tried not to think about what Eleanor had made her promise.

"How are you, Mr Bass?" She asked with a dazzling smile, "And you Lily?"

"We're fine," Bart responded monotonously. His eye flickered pointedly about the crowded ballroom, "There's a lot of important people here tonight; business partners, board members…"

The younger couple exchanged looks, Blair reassured him with a charming smile.

"Oh I know, just perfect for my time as a debutante," Blair said, feigning ignorance to Bart's deeper meaning. Her hand slipped into Chuck's and squeezed.

Chuck mustered up a smile, "Please excuse us, father, Lily. I'd like to dance with my girlfriend."

Blair's heart sang at the word girlfriend, even though she knew it was all a façade. They walked back onto the dancefloor as the opening bars of a slow song began to play.

 _I know I can't have it all_

 _But without you I am afraid I'll fall_

Chuck's hand found Blair's waist naturally and she rested hers on his shoulder, falling into the easy synchronisation they'd had all evening.

"Your dad's a dick."

Chuck laughed loudly at her brazenness, it took a lot to make Queen B curse even just to him.

"I know," He said, his honesty contrasted by the easy smile on his face.

 _I know I'm playing with your heart_

 _And I could treat you better but I'm not that smart_

The words of the song felt like they'd been taken straight out of Blair's head. She held onto Chuck tightly and just hoped he wasn't listening too.

 _It isn't fair and it isn't right_

 _To lead you on like it's all alright_

Blair took a deep breath, staring over his shoulder into the crowd of parents, "Eleanor told me to do something."

"Oh?" he asked quietly, trying not to sound overly interested. But his heart had already started thudding ominously.

"The terms of our deal ended with me attending cotillion with you," her breathy voice could have been taunting, as The Game entailed per se, or it could have been regretful, "She wants me to break up with you."

 _I'll ruin, yeah, I'll ruin you_

Chuck's face was impassive and cold. He sneered, "So you can finally go back to Nate. Oh thanks my love for punching Chuck in the face, it was great."

"No!" She blurted out, holding his shoulders tighter. They were yet to finish dancing or even look at each other, "I mean I don't know. I'm not going back to Nate but I don't know where this leaves us."

 _It doesn't feel right and it doesn't seem fair_

 _When I'm planning to move on but you're still standing there_

"I was unaware there was an _us_ ," Chuck said stonily. He would never admit it but he wanted little more than to become an _us_ with Blair.

She grimaced, "I mean in terms of Bart and The Game. I assume that's not over?"

"No. It's not."

They continued to rotate slowly, holding each other so tightly you'd think one was about to let go.

 _It's difficult to move on_

 _When nothing was right and nothing's wrong_

"I'll get past Eleanor, we can keep this going so you can keep Victrola," Blair decided, feel relieved she wouldn't have to give up whatever _this_ was. It was a shambles but she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

"Okay."

Blair could've sworn she felt his kiss her hair, but why would he do that?

 _It's difficult to say goodbye_

 _And easier to live a lover's lie_

Her hands fell into his hair as they danced slowly, just feeling themselves pressed against each other's bodies (perhaps a little closer than was standard at these events). It was a perfectly imperfect moment. So much so they didn't notice the person typing furiously at the edge of the dancefloor.

"Can I tell you something?" Chuck asked nervously. He could feel himself opening up to her again just over this one evening and he damned this connection they had.

She bit her lip, glad he couldn't see the sudden fear creeping into her expression, "Of course."

He didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt, however, as the sound of every person under 18's phone ringing simultaneously cut them off. Then came the little titters of laughter and the staring; Chuck and Blair were the centre of attention again but not in a positive way. Serena approached the dancefloor and handed Blair a phone, who turned her back on Chuck to read what it said.

"What is it?" Chuck questioned, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. His entire self was cold without her embrace.

Blair turned back again slowly, her face milky white and furious. Wordlessly she shoved the phone into his hand, fleeing from the scene with Serena hot on her tail.

 _And I've tried to say_

 _Babe, I'm going to ruin you if you let me stay_

 _You still mean everything to me, to me_

 _But I wanna be free_

 _Im a ruin – Marina and the Diamonds_

 _._

 **So was it worth the wait? A huge thankyou to all reviewers and the 51 (?) followers of this story, I love you all you're fab.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And cotillion continues…**

 **.**

 _if i lay down_

 _what would I be_

 _what if I starved_

 _would you like me?_

.

 _So much so they didn't notice the person typing furiously at the edge of the dancefloor._

" _Can I tell you something?" Chuck asked nervously. He could feel himself opening up to her again just over this one evening and he damned this connection they had._

 _She bit her lip, glad he couldn't see the sudden fear creeping into her expression, "Of course."_

 _He didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt, however, as the sound of every person under 18's phone ringing simultaneously cut them off. Then came the little titters of laughter and the staring; Chuck and Blair were the centre of attention again but not in a positive way. Serena approached the dancefloor and handed Blair a phone, who turned her back on Chuck to read what it said._

" _What is it?" Chuck questioned, trying not to sound as worried as he felt. His entire self was cold without her embrace._

 _Blair turned back again slowly, her face milky white and furious. Wordlessly she shoved the phone into his hand, fleeing from the scene with Serena hot on her tail._

 _._

Chuck stood dumbly in her wake, holding the phone loosely between his finger and thumb. He still had the entire room's attention, including his father, but he didn't care. Agonizingly slowly he brought the screen into his line of vision, it was still lit – Blair hadn't bothered to lock it before high tailing it out of there.

 **B's a fraud? We always thought B knew the difference between fake and real – she's taken many a subject down for donning anything other than genuine designer. But I've been told her relationship with C is a sham. Apparently Waldorf Sr enlisted her daughters help with her deal with Bass Sr, and B was only too happy to help. How embarrassing B. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl**

Oh shit.

"Indeed."

Chuck hadn't even realised he'd spoken aloud. He turned to see his father staring down at him, something close to anger in his emotionless eyes.

"I-"

"Don't bother. I've only seen this because of the tabs I keep on you, only adolescents tend to use, ahem, Gossip Girl so this shouldn't affect the deal. I can kill it, but know this has been a disappointment." Bart sighed, "As always."

Luckily Chuck's expression could not have possibly become any more crestfallen. At least Bart wasn't going to make him break up with Blair, if she ever got over this.

"Good to know, I have to go," Chuck said, avoiding his father's ice filled gaze. He dropped the offending phone into his inside pocket and left the dancefloor, feeling sure the entire thing was being streamed to Gossip Girl. But as always, Bart would take care of it.

The hallway outside was all but deserted (any self-respecting person would have been watching the show inside.) In that moment Chuck had never felt more alone, or more like punching a wall. Why had she left? Most likely, knowing Blair, it would have been the humiliation. But she'd seemed so angry and it seemed like it was directed at him.

A group of giggling freshman girls stumbled into the quiet space, their laughs growing at the sight of him.

Chuck saw red, "Hello ladies," he spat, mimicking his own suave tone in a grotesquely distorted fashion, "Have you seen my girlfriend? She's about yay high, fucking stunning, wearing a teal dress… Oh and Gossip Girl just reported our entire relationship's a scam. Ring any bells?"

The girls looked fearful for a moment before bursting into another round of titters.

"Can you hurry up and tell me, please. I'm kind of in a fucking hurry!"

The fact he begged the freshmen, no matter how angrily, was a testament to how much he wanted – nay needed – to find Blair.

One stepped forward, her brunette hair was held back in a Blair-esque hairband and she held a Marc Jacobs purse clutched like it was the most precious thing on the planet. She smiled knowingly, revealing blue braces, "I saw where she went. _Blair and Serena_ went up those stairs there. Blair was crying," She mocked, in a childlike tone, "You better check up on her."

"Or don't," A young blonde minion countered, "I saw Nate heading that way too. I'm on his team."

Chuck wasn't willing to listen to any more as he turned towards the staircase, but his path was blocked.

"How could you?" A dark haired girl asked, her freckled face contorted with disgust, "Why did you ruin B's life?"

"He didn't ruin Blair's life, Nate did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

He excused himself quietly, taking little of their thoughts into consideration. Except the part about Nate, which tightened his throat painfully. Up the stairs was the first floor of hotel rooms, they must have gone into one of these as Chuck couldn't imagine Blair or Serena walking up another flight of stairs. That's what elevators are for. But which room had they gone into? Blair had only ever been to his and Serena's rooms at The Palace, so they must have booked another one for the night. He didn't have time to check the bookings so he took to knocking on every door until he found them.

He couldn't believe this was happening, now. Like of all the moments for that bombshell to drop did it really have to be the moment he felt ready to tell his pseudo-girlfriend he wanted her to be his real girlfriend?

"Blair?" He yelled, knocking on what must have been the 20th door of the evening. When there was no answer he moved onto the next, and the next. Until suddenly, finally, one of the doors opened and he was faced with a mane of blonde hair and was pulled unceremoniously into the hotel room.

"Whoa, sis. I didn't know you wanted me this badly…"

"Be quiet!" Serena hissed with hushing movements. She seemed altogether frazzled and unlike herself, "I could hear you yelling from down the hall. And also downstairs, you were pretty harsh on those girls."

Chuck took this moment to look around. It was a very unremarkable, standard Palace hotel room and there was little sign of Blair within it. Except for her purse which was emptied of its contents by the bathroom door. There was out of place chart music playing from a radio on the bedside table, which he remarked with little interest. Slowly he crouched to put the things back into Blair's purse, placing the offending phone back inside from where it lay in his pocket.

"I got it from the coat check room when the news broke," Serena told him needlessly, "And I rented this room thinking Nate would be too drunk to get home."

He nodded before feeling his nerves surge again, "Where is she?"

She gestured to the closed bathroom door and he saw the light was on. Chuck's mind was suddenly filled with her and Nate doing unspeakable things in the bathtub, the shower… it was almost too torturous to bear.

"What… Why?" He stammered, damning the slip in his composure. But then again, all illusions of poise were squandered when he ran down the corridor shouting her name for all to hear.

Serena seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. Her usually angelic expression was torn and she wrung her hands repeatedly, flickering her gaze between his broken face and the tiny, silver radio. Slowly she walked over to the bedside table, pausing before clicking the off button.

The sounds of Blair dry retching floated out of the bathroom.

Chuck stumbled to the bed and collapsed onto it, wincing each time she gagged. Serena made a similar, but more tired expression and turned back on the inappropriate catchy song.

"Is it…" He breathed, almost wanting to hear her again for some sick, masochistic reason, "I mean, is she… has she only done this tonight?"

The blonde looked triumphant for a miniscule second before falling back on pity, shaking her head.

"How long?" He choked, not knowing and needing to know all at once.

"Since thanksgiving."

It was as if his world had fallen out of orbit. _His fault._ He'd directly caused this by starting this fucked up vendetta. He didn't even hate her for it anymore, of course he didn't; he just enjoyed The Game and thought she did too. The thought she'd do… this… over him had never crossed his mind.

"Why do you do it?" Serena asked, with irritating vagueness. She seemed to be trying to understand something, but Chuck couldn't think for the life of him what it was. Her tone turned slightly harsh, "The Game? Why did you have to do that tonight?"

"Do what?" He stared at his new sister's wide blue eyes, wondering what any of this had to do with The Game. Did she think _he_ 'd sent in that tip? Did Blair? Had he been the one to push her to hurt herself, once again? His father was right – he was a disappointment.

Serena watched him pityingly, seeing all the bravado and swagger drain out until only a scared 17 year old boy remained. Only for a moment, she saw him for what he was, but then the fire lit behind his eyes once more and he transformed back into Chuck Bass. Making all the worst decisions, as usual.

"I'm going in there," He announced, pulling himself up off of the bed and straightening his bow tie. His hands lingered there for a moment as if there was some sort of significance, but it was lost on Serena.

"Chuck, no!" She yelled, which served as a slight warning for the pale, startled girl Chuck happened upon as he burst through the door. Her eyes were wide and terrified and her face was streaked with mascara. She was half crouched over the toilet bowl, the long train of her gown clutched in one hand whilst her other covered her mouth. It was Blair, but it wasn't. It was her when she thought no one could see.

The boy stumbled backwards a little, blindsided for a moment whilst he questioned whether he should comfort her or not.

"What the fuck?" She screeched, slamming the door in his face. Well that answered that.

Chuck found his feet and knocked on the now locked door, "Blair please, I'm sorry for bursting in!"

There was no reply, but Chuck just hoped those weren't sobs he could hear over the terrible "dance" music.

"Turn that off!" He ordered at Serena, still not taking his eyes off of the white door. He just wanted to explain, "Blair! Please don't do this."

Silence. And then, "Do what? I'm just refreshing my make up." Her voice sounded strangely calm. He heard the sound of a tap turning off and then the door unlocking, before Blair returned into the bedroom as if nothing had happened.

"Blair?" Chuck asked quietly, torn between wishing she'd look at him and being glad she was avoiding his gaze. The mascara tracks had disappeared but her eyes were bare of makeup and rimmed with red, the only sign something big had happened.

Serena drew attention to herself where she sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay, B?"

"Of course, S. Could you give us a moment?" That strange cool tone was almost painful to hear, knowing how tormented she was probably really feeling. But Serena excused herself anyway, knowing this was a conversation Chuck and Blair had to have.

Chuck stared at Blair, Blair stared at the floor. She seemed determined to brush off what he'd just stormed into. Her eyes fell on the purse now sitting on the bed, "My purse," she commented, picking it up. She pulled out the traitorous phone, "I wondered what I did with this."

So now Blair was pretending the whole scene in the ballroom hadn't happened.

"Blair I need you to know-"

"No I need you to know," her voice was icy, like a younger, female version of Bart's _I am disappointed in you_ voice, "I don't think this arrangement is working for us anymore. Eleanor was right, breaking it off after cotillion is only appropriate."

He gulped, "No, no. It's still necessary, I-"

"Well of course you'd think that. You're still reaping the benefits," an eyebrow raised, "You get Bart's approval, my torture and my body all in one useful little Game. But I get nothing."

It almost broke Chuck's newly restored heart to hear the way she said nothing, with grim acceptance. He'd honestly believed The Game was fun for the both of them, but perhaps he'd been biased in his opinion. Perhaps he'd even completely fabricated any notion of Blair having feelings for him too. Why should she?

"So I'm ending it."

Perhaps he imagined this too and it was all just hopeful thinking, but Blair sounded a little sad at this statement. Almost a tiny little bit like she didn't want to end it. But he was probably just searching for something that wasn't there.

Chuck took a deep breath, "Blair I didn't send in the tip."

There was silence and then a harsh, cold laugh. Blair was staring at him with eyes devoid of any real humour, "Right. And it wasn't some pathetic attempt to destroy me. Well guess what? You did."

He suddenly had a new least favourite thing she'd ever said to him.

"Goodbye Chuck," She said finally, walking out of the door herself leaving him all alone in the hotel room. Where it seemed he was destined to belong.

.

"I did it," Blair sobbed.

She was swaddled in Serena's arms in the room next door, allowing her blonde best friend to stroke her hair. The pair had spent the short time prior to Chuck's entry into the hotel room agreeing it must have been him who'd sent the tip, and Serena had convinced her that ending it was the only option. All she could see was Blair's feelings for Chuck and The Game physically destroying her best friend and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"You did the right thing," Serena assured her, feeling slightly victorious.

She nodded, wiping at her traitorously teary eyes. Then sighed, "So why do I feel so bad about it. We weren't even really together!"

 _Yeah right,_ Serena scoffed internally. Those two had been more _together_ than she'd seen a couple. They'd been using this situation as an excuse to play at being in a relationship, without actually committing in the way it mattered.

"I can't believe I let Eleanor talk me into this," Blair said, rolling her eyes in an attempt to sound more nonchalant, "Dating Chuck Bass… what was I thinking?"

"I know," Serena comforted, secretly thinking if Blair and Chuck were more stable they'd be pretty well matched. She'd spent so much time with Nate and his Chuck directed bitterness, it wasn't until recently she'd noticed the similarities between Chuck and Blair. They both enjoyed plotting social destruction, they were both incredibly self-centred, they both cared about their appearance more than much else and were also fiercely loyal. It was a match made in… hell.

There was a knock at the door. Blair's head shot up immediately, losing all the colour it had begun to gain again. If it was Chuck at the door, neither she nor Serena knew what Blair would do. Serena took one for the team and walked over to the door, pulling it open with a nervous look in Blair's direction.

"Hey," Nate was stood in the doorway, looking more together than he had in weeks. His hair had been combed and his eyes had a mysterious sparkle, leading to Serena considering another suspect for the Gossip Girl tip off.

Blair was gazing at him vacantly, as if she'd forgotten he'd even existed. Absentmindedly she curled a lock of hair around her finger and a small smile came to her lips.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Serena asked her date, in a tone which tried desperately to be casual but came out awkward.

He smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages, "I saw the blast, I wanted to make sure you were okay," his eyes were fixed on Blair intently.

"Thanks, I'm…" Blair trailed off before giggling. Since when did Blair giggle? She turned to Serena, "Would you give us a minute?"

Serena found herself alone in the corridor again, frowning at the faux peonies in a vase outside the door. She hoped Blair wasn't doing what she thought she was doing, if so she'd just pushed her from the arms of one destructive boy to another. Both Chuck and Nate had issues which affected their relationships with Blair. Speaking of Chuck; she knocked on the door of the room next door, wondering how her new brother was dealing with the events of the day.

"Come in, sister," A gravelly voice called from inside the hotel room, and Serena let herself in. Were those tears on his cheeks? Chuck was sat alone on the bed reading something on his phone, probably the offending Gossip Girl article that had ruined the night. Next to him was a half empty bottle of scotch he'd probably had room service send in. It was a slightly heart wrenching sight.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously, feeling guilty once again for blaming him. If she was honest it was probably Nate who'd done it, outing himself was never Chuck's style.

He shrugged and gave a half-hearted smirk, "I hate to lose."

Serena sighed, "You didn't send it in, did you?"

There was no response. Chuck seemed to be struggling between things and as he was most likely on the edge of drunkenness, things were either about to get violent, sleazy or perhaps even emotional. Over the years she'd seen most sides of Chuck's drunken nature and he'd seen hers, so they had a kind of understanding.

"What happened?" she pushed, sitting next to him on the bed and taking the bottle for herself. She poured a respectable amount into an unused water glass and sipped at it.

Chuck raised an eyebrow but said nothing; it was no secret Serena rarely drank straight alcohol these days but he was not one to judge. He grimaced, "I fucked up."

"You can say that again," She almost laughed, but it seemed slightly offensive. Chuck was really torn up and she rarely saw him like this.

"I liked Blair, I thought she liked me too; she didn't." He began in a monotonous tone, staring at the bland wallpaper of the standard room, "she played with me, and I played with her further, took it too far and now…"

"And now…" Serena echoed.

He took back the bottle a little roughly and knocked back a swig, "I think I love her."

Serena gasped just loud enough for him to hear and Chuck scowled at her. It was honestly the most shocking thing to have ever come out of his mouth, and that as after all the incest remarks of previous weeks. Chuck loved Blair? Chuck could love? All the games, all the secrecy, everything suddenly made sense.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked bluntly. Serena decided she'd help him with these newfound feelings, Blair could do with as many people loving her as she could, especially now.

He looked pained, "I want to help her."

She knew he was talking about what he'd walked in on earlier. The door to the bathroom had acquired some suspicious scuffs and dents, most likely courtesy of drunken-violent Chuck.

"How?"

"Where is she?"

Serena winced visibly. In all the drama and the scotch she'd now drunk shed forgotten who she'd left Blair with. Vulnerable, lost Blair with uninhibited, desperate Nate. A recipe for disaster.

"What?" He asked loudly, standing up off of the bed. The scotch bottle dropped to the floor, "I said where is she, Serena?"

She nodded to the room next door, not able to say the word 'Nate' to his face. In a flash he was out of the door and she followed him, not knowing what to expect. In the hallway Chuck was stood stock still, his eyes fixed on two figuring walking out of the room next door.

Nate had his arm around Blair and her fingers were clutching his shirt. There was something self-destructive in the way she stared at Nate. Like she was denying everything she felt and everything she was for some sick, twisted pleasure in knowing she was doing the wrong thing. Chuck knew that reasoning very well and so he didn't even feel angry with her for it, just empty at the lack of him with her.

Her eyes locked with Chuck's as Nate thanked Serena vindictively, apologising for abandoning her as his date. There was no emotion, nothing at all as she stared at him, before allowing Nate to pull her back towards the staircase. He mentioned something about going to talk to his parents, just before they went out of earshot.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Serena murmured, feeling the sudden need to put her arm around the broken boy before her.

He didn't even look at her before walking in the opposite direction, pushing the vase of fake peonies onto the floor with a crash.

.

 _sometimes I think_

 _that I might have got it all_

 _the path I've chosen_

 _might not be the one I should be on_

 _-Miserable without your love by Lily Allen_

.

 **Oh the angst. I had real problems finishing off this chapter, I went into this with only two things I knew were going to happen and the line about Blair being self-destructive. So I got writers block after the page break and then this happened.**

 **I apologise for hurting Chuck so much, I love him and I need to stop. (But not for a chapter or two…)**

 **Feedback would be appreciated :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry this is a little late, but I've had to take on some more shifts at work over summer so updates might not be quite as quick as they were before hiatus. But on a happier note, I hit 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

 **.**

 _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_

 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

 _And I can't help myself_

 _All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

 _._

 _Merry Christmas to me,_ Blair mumbled, fidgeting with the bottom of her crocheted dress. The air outside was bitter cold and she could probably have used a warmer coat, but she didn't mind – the numbing power of the wind was actually keeping her grounded. Why she was stood on the Archibalds' front steps she didn't know. Well she knew _literally_ why she was there; she and Nate had been dating again for the weeks since cotillion and she'd been invited to spend Christmas day with them. Eleanor had also been invited, but Blair cringed to think of _th_ at _discussion._

" _Blair?"_

 _The morning after cotillion Blair crept back into her penthouse, hoping it would be as empty as always. But unfortunately for Blair her mother was sat at the dining table typing on a laptop. On her approach she looked up, disdain seeping out of every inch of her face._

" _Good morning, mother." Blair greeted, trying not to stammer. If she thought seeing Chuck that night was bad enough, this was ten times worse._

" _Afternoon," Eleanor responded dryly._

 _Very slowly Blair took the seat across from her mother's, crossing her right leg over her left in an attempt to seem confident. But inside she felt like a screaming child, terrified of her wicked stepmother. But alas fairy tales aren't real and the wicked one was her own flesh and blood._

" _Do you not recall our conversation before your birthday?" Eleanor's tone was measured, she could have been mentioning their pact never to wear platforms in winter for all anyone else would know, but Blair could hear the malice._

 _Blair accepted the glass of mango juice Dorota placed in front of her with a concerned look. She took a long sip before answering, "Yes, I do."_

 _Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "So you do recall me telling you we were to have nothing to do with the Archibalds?"_

" _I broke things off with Chuck, as you wished," Blair informed her, blatantly ignoring what Eleanor had been saying._

" _Well obviously!" She exclaimed with humour, but neither laughed. Eleanor frowned again, "I don't condone this reunion; it's not in your best interests."_

" _Not in yours, you mean," Blair said and immediately flushed at her own guts. The words had meant to be a snarky internal comment, but her lips had betrayed her and it all tumbled out._

 _Eleanor's lips pursed; she seemed shocked by Blair's rebuttal also._

" _The Archibalds," Blair stretched out the family name, feeling invigorated by her newfound power, "Have invited us both for Christmas dinner, would you care to join us?"_

 _She laughed, "Would you care to join your_ family _for Christmas instead, Blair?"_

" _The Captain and Ann have been more of a family to me than you all my life!" It was a lie but still. Watching Eleanor turn slightly purple with indignation was worth it. It wasn't often Blair said something that actually got through to her._

 _Eleanor sighed, "Do what you want. I was going to introduce you to my new partner at Christmas but never mind."_

 _._

The conversation had been cut short there as Dorota announced a guest for Eleanor, and Blair swore she saw a tiny man kiss her mother's hand before they left.

Blair took a deep breath and knocked on the large mahogany door. Immediately and ironically it was Ann who opened the door (ironic because she'd invited her and not Nate) but her face dropped when she realised Blair was stood alone.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Archibald," Blair greeted awkwardly when Ann said nothing. Normally she'd correct her and tell her to call her Ann, but she didn't, "Mother is predisposed with some family business, I hope it's not a problem."

"Of course not," Ann said breezily, but her eyes flickered inside the house before letting her in.

Blair followed her in, feeling that premonition again that she was doing totally the wrong thing. But that was the point wasn't it? To punish Chuck for ruining her reputation and to punish herself for letting him. These days she was making herself throw up more than ever; mean girls shouted things at her in the street, she'd all but lost her crown in the humiliation.

"Blair!" Nate exclaimed cheerfully as she entered the reception room. He was sat on the couch with The Captain (who was out on bail), in the middle of what seemed to be a serious conversation about something. The Captain soon left the room as Ann gestured something only he understood.

"Hey," Blair responded with less enthusiasm, allowing him to give her a chaste peck on the lips. She couldn't help but think about how her knees would buckle if it had been Chuck.

He pulled back from the embrace, looking at her with an indistinguishable _something_ in his eyes, "Where's your mom?"

"With her _partner,"_ Blair said with irritation, wanting him to be happy _she_ was there and not her mother. Again her mind fell back to Chuck and what he'd said about Nate doing anything for his family, she knew that was his main motivation for wanting her as his girlfriend but it didn't do well for the ego. But that was why she was doing this, wasn't it?

"Oh I didn't know she was seeing someone after…" Nate trailed off awkwardly.

Great, and now she was being reminded of her father's betrayal on Christmas day as well. She glowered, "Yes thanks for that."

"Sorry," Nate apologised, with a pout that would have once melted her heart. But she now just felt irritable and like going home.

Then Ann suddenly turned the corner again, a beamingly fake smile in place and a large tray in her hand, "Drinks!"

As Blair took a flute of champagne she remembered how the Archibald's used to have staff to bring out drinks and such, just another reminder of how hard times had gotten. She felt a little pity for the scared couple and lost boy who stood before her.

The Archibalds Srs began to talk quietly between themselves and Nate launched into an avid discussion of a recent soccer goal he'd scored, so Blair automatically switched off. Her phone buzzed and she opened a message from Serena.

 **Hey sorry I couldn't spend Christmas with you guys! Hope you have an amazing day and just power through, B. -S**

Serena and Humphrey had reunited quickly after cotillion, so she rejected the Archibald's invitation for cut price crimbo in Brooklyn. Blair had been more than a little annoyed but Nate had seemed fairly glad about this, for Serena wasn't exactly approving of them being back dating again. It was odd since she'd been firmly on Nate's side since the beginning of the tumultuous affair, but something unknown to Blair had changed her mind. In fact she was the only person who'd had any contact from Chuck, wherever he was, they regularly spoke on Skype to make sure he hadn't died in a gutter somewhere.

"Is that Serena?" Nate asked, angling his chin so he could see over Blair's shoulder. His tone was carefree but he seemed concerned by something, whether it be Serena herself or who else could have been texting Blair.

"Of course," She breezed back, taking another sip of champagne and slipping the phone back into her Prada handbag.

The group moved things to the dining room, where five places were set along the long dark table. The other place seemed to be staring them all in the face as they took their seats, but no one moved to fix the oversight, almost as if they were still expecting Eleanor to arrive.

"Well this is nice," Blair commented with a tight smile. It wasn't. The atmosphere was very empty and forced unlike the thousands of family dinners Blair had attended during her ten year relationship with Nate, which had been friendly and welcoming. _This is a punishment to yourself_ she reminded herself internally, but feeling the need to leave rising with every stilted word.

"It is," The Captain agreed in a similar fashion. It was becoming noticeable as the dinner went on how much he was having to drink, as they had barely made it through the first course and at least three quarters of his bottle of whiskey was gone. As he drank more, sweat marks were appearing under his arms and he became more tactless and direct with his questions.

"Captain!" Ann exclaimed, shooting him a look after he said something particularly scandalous.

Nate looked very nervous, "Dad, I think you should slow down…"

The Captain shrugged and widened his eyes, "All I'm saying is, I don't really think it was my fault the Waldorf Designs deal fell through. Do you, Blair?"

There was an awkward pause as she looked at each person sitting around the table in turn, not knowing the correct answer. She spoke quietly and slowly, "Well you were arrested for embezzlement and fraud."

Ann sucked in a breath, Nate went very white.

"But I'm not guilty!" He responded, with too much cheer to be sober. He gestured to his family, "Am I honey? Nate?"

His wife laughed uncomfortably, "Of course not. _We're_ totally on your side." She gave Blair a pointed look.

"I'm not saying that you're guilty!" Blair said quickly, regretting even speaking, "I just meant that was the reason the deal fell through."

Ann murmured something under her breath and Blair saw Nate nod minutely. She frowned, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said," She began, a strange glint in her eye, "That's not what I heard."

"W-what?" Blair asked, damning the stammer in her voice. She was sure Bart had removed the Gossip Girl posts and no one under 21 read it anyway, unless Nate had told her…

"You, and that Bass boy," Ann said with a raised eyebrow.

Nate frowned at his mother, "Mom! His name's Chuck, you have met him before."

Blair could hardly be thankful for that feeble attempt at standing up for her, even she could see the disgust when he said Chuck's name.

"Yes, yes. _Chuck,_ " The Captain responded, with annoyance, "You, what, dated him so your mother could go into business with Bart? I assume that's why she's not here tonight."

"Dad! Drop it," Nate ordered weakly, shooting Blair an apologetic look.

"What, just sit here and let the Feds cart me off to prison? I need to save this family!" The Captain raised his voice to a bellow, shocking everyone at the table.

Silence fell over the long dining table and only the clinks of cutlery could be heard. Blair was almost close to tears at that point, and attempting to work out how long a dash to the bathroom would take.

"Dear, I think you've had a little too much to drink," Ann chastised in a sickly sweet voice, ignoring how she had provoked him by bringing up Chuck, "Let's go back to what this dinner is really about."

"Christmas?" Blair asked faintly, with ironic humour no one else seemed to get.

Nate suddenly became very animated, fumbling in his pockets for something and looking sideways at Blair. He found it and pulled out a very familiar box.

"Now Blair, I know we've been through a lot," Nate began, with a look of nervous excitement on his face.

 _Oh no, oh no,_ Blair shook her head minutely in shock.

"But we were thinking it would be highly appropriate if you would agree to," Ann interrupted, smiling in a similar fashion to Nate.

"And very romantic," Nate corrected, "Because we found our way _back to each other_ …"

 _Oh hell no._

The moment Nate snapped the velvet box open Blair stood, knocking the heavy table forward with a clash. The three Archibalds stared up at her expectantly, perhaps hoping for a declaration of love or most likely plans for a new business alliance. What was this, a marriage for money? Was Nate really that desperate that he would propose just to get his family out of debt? _Don't you find it odd, that his father gets done for corruption and embezzlement, your mother drops out of their business deal and then he shows up here with a birthday gift and a bid to reinstate your union?_ Without another thought Blair high tailed it out of the dining room and out of the house, Chuck's prophetic words ringing in her head. Once out in the cold she threw up in the gutter, not even needing to stick her fingers down her throat to ensure the vile dinner would reappear.

What had she been thinking? Dating Nate to punish herself was pretty much the worst idea she could ever have had, even punishing Chuck wasn't even worth _that._ Plus she still didn't really know who'd sent the tip, it could have been Nate all along just to secure her for whatever that charade was.

Cold air had turned icy and snowflakes were even falling from the sky, unusual for New York. It was only then she realised she'd left her jacket inside. It may have been thin and not entirely appropriate, but it was better than nothing. But nothing would make Blair go back in there, so she set off walking through the empty streets, clutching at her elbows for warmth. She had no particular direction, but as always when she wasn't thinking properly she ended up at the central park duck pond – but it was frozen over and there were no ducks in sight.

 **Christmas hasn't been that amazing, left the Archibalds but I don't want to go home to Eleanor… -B** She typed out in response to Serena's original text. She hesitated for a moment before pressing send, collapsing back onto the icy bench at the same time.

Blair didn't know how long she sat alone before a voice called out of the swirling snow. A male voice, "Blair?"

Her heart plummeted, "What do you want, Chuck?"

The boy came into her line of vision, wearing a tartan suit and large, warm coat that made Blair extremely jealous.

"I didn't even know you were back," She said lamely, for why would he tell her if she was? She'd dumped him unceremoniously and gone back to his best friend, no matter how fake both those relationships were.

"They don't celebrate Christmas in Morocco," Chuck explained, with a small smirk. He wasn't acting angry with her, which was odd after the way they'd left things.

Blair nodded and looked away, preferring to stare at the white abyss rather than at his face. She felt him put his coat around her and she shrugged it off with a frown, "It's freezing out, don't be an idiot."

"Says the girl wearing a paper thin crochet dress with three quarter sleeves, right okay," He rebutted, placing the coat back over her shoulders, "I have my suit. I'm fine."

She hesitated for a moment before stuffing her arms in the sleeves greedily, accepting his body warmth all over her body with the first stroke of happiness all day. She smiled uncertainly, "Merry Christmas."

"You too," Chuck responded with uncharacteristic warmth. He stared at her tear streaked face and chattering teeth, pushing himself to ask the question he'd been meaning to since he saw her, "Why are you out in the cold, on your own?"

"Why are you?" She shot back with a self-satisfied look (but that could have been the smell of his cologne on the coat making her happy).

He didn't respond, just rubbed his hands together before shoving them in his pockets.

Blair sighed, "I ran away from the Archibalds." She winced when she saw a muscle twitch in Chuck's jaw at the mention of his former best friend.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She shot him a look, but nodded slightly, "You were right."

"As always," Chuck said arrogantly, "What about this time?"

"Nate was using me," Blair said and watched any humour drain out of Chuck's face, "He tried to propose to me, to save his dad."

There was no quick retort from Chuck this time, he just laughed, the sound hard and as cold as the snow settling in Blair's hair. He leaned forward, "You're seriously complaining to me, about being _used_?"

Blair realised how stupid she'd sounded, and now he was as mad with her as ever.

Chuck grabbed her hand roughly, "What no Archibald ring?" He narrowed his eyes, "Is it at the jewellers being resized? You have lost some weight."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? No way, he was not going to hold this over her or even get a reaction, "Not that it's any of your business but I left before giving him an answer."

"Taking a breather before becoming the new Mrs Nate Archibald to be, then?" He responded acidly.

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous, Bass?"

"What is there to be jealous of?" He laughed coldly again, "A pathetic girl who can't stand up to her mother, or be honest with someone she's known for years."

"And you can stand up to Bart? How did he react when he found out we weren't _dating_ anymore?"

Chuck didn't look at her. Blair wondered if that was the reason for his sudden disappearance to Europe after cotillion. She also noted the ghost of a bruise over his left eye and tried to remember what the black eye Nate gave him looked like, because she had a feeling it wasn't like that.

"What are you even doing here, you never answered me?" Blair asked, all the fight leaving her voice. If he hated her, why would he even come talk to her?

His eyes met hers for a short moment, then he stood, "I don't even know." And Chuck was gone. Blair was left in his wake, wearing his thick coat but still shivering.

.

The Bass-Van-Der-Woodsen penthouse was quiet, but full of people. Bart and Lily were sat on the cool leather couch, speaking in hushed tones. Eric was sat alone – most likely wondering why he bothered leaving the Osterof Centre for this. As Chuck stepped out of the elevator he was immediately assaulted by Serena, who was staring at him knowingly.

"Did you find her?" Serena asked slightly anxiously.

Chuck nodded, not quite looking her in the eye.

"Well?" She pushed, "What happened?"

"I don't know why you pushed me to do that, it was completely pointless," He grumbled, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a scotch.

Serena followed him, "You guys didn't make up?"

"Make up?" Chuck scoffed, knocking back the alcohol, "She's getting engaged to Nathanial."

"She's what?" She exclaimed, causing the other three occupants of the room to look up in interest, "Sorry. You saw the ring?"

"Well no, she hasn't said yes yet," He admitted, frowning.

"So there's still a chance!" Serena grabbed his arm and shook it a bit, but she was shrugged off immediately.

"Who says I want a chance? Maybe I don't even want her anymore."

"Chuck," Serena said, as seriously as she could despite the smile betraying her lips, "You love her!"

He glared at her and slammed the glass back onto the counter, before stalking into the sitting room. Bart looked up from a phone call and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Are we going to find out why I was called here from Brooklyn now?" Serena asked, following Chuck into the room and sitting next to Eric.

The sound of the elevator pinging was heard faintly as Bart stood, "As you all know, my new business deal could easily be my biggest of the decade. But it's a family friendly company so all of us are under consideration. That's why I encouraged you to stay with that Humphrey boy, Serena and why you all moved in here so quickly. But the main concern in you now, Charles. But I have found a solution."

The sound of high heels on marble echoed around and the occupants all looked up; Serena gasping, Eric frowning and Chuck going slightly white. For, stood before them was Georgina Sparks, looking festive in a sparkly red and green dress.

"Meet your new girlfriend, Charles."

.

 _I'm a puppet on a string_

 _Tracy Island, time travelling_

 _Diamond cutter shaped heartaches_

 _Come to find you four in some velvet morning_

 _Years too late_

 _~R U Mine by The Arctic Monkeys_

 _._

 **Cliffhanger… Let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

_._

 _His only son_

 _Cut down, but the battle won_

 _Oh, what is it worth?_

 _When all that's left is hurt_

 _._

"Come on, B! We need to get there before midnight, at least!"

A few days had passed since that Christmas Blair could barely think about. Chuck may as well have been still in Europe for all she'd heard of him, and Eleanor had left to spend the rest of winter with _Cyrus Rose_ , whoever he was. So Serena had taken to practically living at Blair's penthouse to keep her company, although there may have been something else making her avoid her own penthouse like the plague.

"New year will still happen wherever we are," Blair reminded her with an eye roll, continuing to paint her lips a dark shade of maroon.

Serena grinned, "Yes, but it will be a thousand times better if we bring it in at Hazel's party like we should be!"

"You go, no one will miss me," She responded with dredges of self-pity, throwing a wistful look in Serena's direction. She had officially rejected Nate's proposal after Christmas day, unable to punish herself _that_ much by becoming her mother in a loveless marriage. It was the first time she'd been single in ten years and she wasn't sure how to approach it.

"You're the queen, of course people would miss you!" Serena exclaimed, pulling on a pair of white Loubutons and admiring her feet.

"Barely," Blair mumbled as she smacked her lips together. Altogether she knew her outfit was fit for mourning rather than bringing in the New Year, with her black lace dress and dark makeup, it seemed fitting for her mood.

Things were quiet for a moment as the girls continued to preen and primp, taking turns at using the full sized mirror with the best lighting.

"Have you heard from Chuck?" Blair asked quietly, not even turning her head to show Serena her nervous expression.

Now Serena had heard about what happened by the duck pond in two ways from both sides of the story, and she wasn't sure who was being a bigger idiot. But despite usually telling her best friend everything she was sworn to secrecy, "No. Sorry, B." But she had. In fact he'd being texting her regularly with updates on how horrible spending time at the apartment with Georgina was, as Bart prepped them for their first public appearance which would be sometime soon.

"Oh," Blair said, with no particularly emotional affliction in her tone. She slipped on her black platform shoes and strode towards the door, "Let's go!"

Serena followed, hesitating slightly as she noted Chuck's heavy winter coat hanging on the back of the door, before jogging as best she could to catch up Blair.

The party was pretty standard for the Upper East Side. The lights were dimmed, music was blaring and drinks were flowing, not to mention the scandalous number of couples canoodling in dark corners of the Park penthouse. When Blair and Serena exited the elevator most of the room looked up in interest, before whispering furiously to the people sitting next to them.

"See," Blair whispered angrily, feeling her face begin to heat up. The moment only lasted for barely any time at all, however as the sound of a loud female voice commandeered the attention of the mean girls.

"Who is that?" Serena murmured back, unable to quite see who the person was through the throng of people.

The sound of Katy's voice rose above the crowd, "What made you come back?"

"What else? A boy."

Serena suddenly gasped and gripped onto Blair's hand, widening her eyes at her. Then her eyes flickered back to the crowd, "I know that voice."

"Calm down, S. Who is it?" Blair ordered, shaking off Serena's hand. Who could that be making Serena so worried?

She didn't answer and they continue to listen. Iz asked, "You have a boyfriend?"

"I will do soon," That same haughty voice continued and the girls could almost hear the smirk in her tone.

"We have to go," Serena announced, grabbing at Blair's wrist again to pull her back to the elevator.

Blair pushed her away again, narrowing her eyes, "What's got into you?" She looked back at the group of girls, "Who is that?"

"No one!" Serena exclaimed so furiously it came out as a shout. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, so engrossed in their own drama they barely noticed the girl appearing next to them.

"Georgina?" Blair asked incredulously. Last thing she'd heard Georgia had bailed New York right after Serena disappeared, but here she was with a new haircut and what appeared to be even more expensive clothes.

She winked, "In the flesh." Georgina gave Serena a knowing look and grinned, pulling the blonde in for a tight embrace, "S, darling. It's been _too long."_

Serena rolled her eyes, she was obvious referring to her absence from the family home that week. What was she doing here? Bart had seemed to have her and Chuck under house arrest since Christmas, it must have been a New Year's reprieve.

"Why were you girls leaving? It's not even midnight yet!" Georgina asked, her gaze lingering on Serena's face. She grinned widely, taking a long sip of her bright blue cocktail.

The blonde grimaced, "Just not feeling it."

"Come on! I haven't finished telling you all my story!" G swallowed the last of her drink, dropping the glass on the counter before grabbing both Serena and Blair, walking them back to the gaggle of girls. She settled herself onto the high backed arm chair as Serena and Blair squished onto a small loveseat, exchanging confused glances. Well Serena was more concerned than confused.

"Come on, who's this boy, G?" Penelope asked a little eagerly, shooting the newcomers disgusted glances.

Georgina's eyes met Serena's, "That would be telling."

Blair stared between the two girls, frowning. What on earth was going on here?

"Come on!" Hazel asked excitedly, gossip was what these girls lived and breathed, "We need to know!"

"Well let's just say he's richer than _all of you,"_ She smirked, "Except maybe Serena."

 _Wait, what?_ Blair's mind automatically fell on Chuck (like it did most of time these days), but she had to be biased here – there was no way Georgina was dating Chuck! He hadn't found her even slightly attractive since the 7th grade when he lost his virginity to her, _that_ he'd been very vocal about. But he was heir to the largest fortune of anyone in Manhattan, and Lily was engaged to Bart…

But why was Georgina taunting Serena like that? The guy couldn't be Humphrey, or Nate – neither had any kind of money to rival the Van Der Woodsen fortune.

"Oh be quiet G, you know if you can't tell us who your new boyfriend is, it's probably because you don't have one," Blair spoke up bitchily, feeling enthralled at the old sense of power it ensued. Of late she'd felt particularly powerless, with the almost loss of her queen ship and the power play with her mother and Chuck. It felt good to take some of that back.

"And you'd know all about not really having a boyfriend, B," Georgina shot back venomously, but with a smile, "I did have time to check Gossip Girl on the private jet back to New York."

Blair flushed. How did she know about that? The post in question had been taken down shortly after cotillion, there was no way she could have seen that today. Unless Georgie had been back longer than anyone thought.

"Come on, B," Serena said with a forceful glare in Georgina's direction. She pulled Blair up by the hand and led her over to the dancefloor where a pop-y song was blaring.

Blair shook her hips subtly, trying not to call too much attention on herself. She looked up at her taller blonde friend, "What was that all about?"

She was still staring in Georgina's direction, "No idea," Serena responded vaguely.

"Are you sure? You two seemed to have something going on there," Blair asked, tapping Serena on the shoulder impatiently.

Serena finally looked at her, "It's nothing!"

She didn't feel she had it in her to push the topic. Did she really want to find out who Georgina was dating anyway? The girls continued to dance, pushing thoughts of her and Chuck and everything else out of their heads as best they could. But Blair knew Serena was watching everything she drank and everywhere she went like a hawk, whilst also keeping an eye trained on Georgina.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

It was almost midnight and Brooklyn had appeared at the party, much to the dismay of Blair and most other mean girls at the party. By his side was Jenny, who was smiling at Blair like she was her best Christmas present ever. And she probably was; Blair's humiliation was the perfect opportunity for Little J to infiltrate the mean girls. Which she apparently had by the way they greeted her.

"Fine," Blair groaned, allowing her only real friend at the party to be swept away.

As the pivotal moment of the night approached, Blair watched as one by one every person at the party coupled off and were gazing at the other person's lips in anticipation. Besides Georgina, of course. The two girls stared at each other instead, pure competition burning in their eyes.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Lips hit lips and suddenly Blair felt very much like the 101st wheel in the New Year's celebration. With barely a thought for the upcoming year she swallowed a shot from a nearby table and slipped into the elevator, catching a glimpse of Georgina leering voyeuristically at the other couples before the doors shut. Creepy.

.

When Chuck crossed the threshold into the Waldorf penthouse, he thanked every God he could name for Eleanor being out of the country. What he was here to do would not be approved of by Waldorf Sr. Dorota appeared immediately, giving him a funny look and pointing up the stairs.

"She is in her room, Mister Chuck," She informed him, narrowing her eyes as he passed.

Then again Dorota was more Blair's mom than her actual mother, that whole protective act almost scared him. He knocked on Blair's bedroom door for the first time in his life, having lost his taste for walking into rooms unannounced.

Faintly Blair's voice could be heard saying, "Come in." it was fairly upbeat, so she was probably expecting Serena.

He walked in hesitantly, but it was uncalled for. The room was empty and the light was on in the bathroom, so Chuck leaned slightly against the bed wait for her to return.

"S, I just wasn't feeling the party-" Blair walked back into the room wearing only a pink silky robe and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She stopped suddenly when she looked up, freezing under his obtrusive stare.

He attempted his old smirk, "Now I'm not sure, but I think my initial is C."

Blair stayed silent, avoiding looking straight at him with unease. The atmosphere felt suddenly very intimate, with the dimmed table lamp and Blair almost in her underwear.

"Happy New Year, by the way," He offered, with a smile that almost looked nervous, "Are you looking forward to it?"

"To what?" Blair mumbled, playing with the sleeve of her gown.

"The new year?"

Blair shook her head suddenly, "No, you know what? I'm not getting into this. What do you want?"

Chuck almost flinched at the anger in her voice. He noticed his coat hanging on the back of her door and considered how she may have felt, being left alone in the cold like that. Perhaps she wouldn't help him as easily as he'd hoped.

"You told Nate no?" He asked as casually as he could, stroking his hand along the silky material of her bedspread.

"So?"

"So you're single?"

Blair froze again. What was he insinuating? Was he _asking her out?_ That was way outside the realm of possibility at this point.

"So?" She repeated, with more force.

Chuck didn't respond her demand. He continued to look around her room as if he'd never been there before, "What party did you go to? Hazel's?"

"Yes," Blair said slowly, her confusion growing with very second, "I saw Georgina there… It doesn't matter. How is that relevant?"

His eyes widened just noticeably before settling again, "What did she say?"

 _He's not the mystery guy, is he? Oh please no…_ Blair ran a hand through her hair, "Something about a secret boyfriend? I don't know. What do you want, Chuck?"

"I'm not good at asking for help, okay?" He blurted out in a very un-Chuck-like matter. His hand twitched a little, "Do you have any scotch?"

"No," Blair's eyes narrowed, "You know I think you have an alcohol problem."

He rolled his eyes, "And I think you should go back to your therapist about your bulimia problem – don't think I don't know why you were in the bathroom before, but it's not really the time to talk about that either."

Blair sucked in a breath, holding onto the bed for a bit of stability. She glared at him an angrily as she could, "Stop stalling. What do you need help with, Bass?"

"Look you know Bart needed me to have a girlfriend," He looked up and Blair nodded, her anger dissipating in the place of curiosity, "Well when you ended our… agreement, he got mad. Really mad."

"Did he hit you?" She asked quietly, barely loudly enough for him to hear.

Chuck didn't respond, just ghosted his hand over his face. He sighed, "Well now he wants me to get a new girlfriend. And he's chosen…"

"Georgina," Blair supplied, nodding in sympathy. At least he wasn't with her out of choice, "You want me to get the bitch?"

"Not exactly," He admitted. Chuck seemed to take a moment where he was figuring out how to word things, "I need from you what I did for you."

"What you did for me?" She tried not to grimace, her mind automatically going to the worst interpretation of his words.

"Not that!" Chuck exclaimed, "No I mean, will you pretend to be my girlfriend again to placate my father and save me from Georgina?"

It wasn't exactly the proposal she wanted, but Blair couldn't help but smile. At least helping him would mean they could spend time together again. And it felt good working together, just like old times.

"Okay then, you're not exactly the worst fake boyfriend in the world," She laughed good-naturedly.

"Thank you, seriously!" He sighed in relief, "Plus you know it can help you piss off Eleanor, for treating you so badly."

"Very true," She commented, looking up to see him holding out a hand, which she took. "A handshake, really?"

He grinned, "Well we're officially doing business together."

The New Year had definitely taken an unexpected turn for Blair. Sure her and Chuck were still using each other, but that least now they were doing it knowingly and with permission. It felt good to be in his good graces again also, he was one of her oldest friends and falling out for too long didn't feel right. Even if Blair wanted more, it made sense to keep things platonic right now.

Since it seemed Serena wasn't coming home any time soon, and Blair didn't feel safe left alone in her mental state, she invited him to stop over.

"But we're not sharing a bed!" Blair commanded, throwing a blanket at him with a wry smile.

Chuck closed his eyes in mock pain, clutching at his heart and laughing.

"I'm being serious!"

"I know, I know," He smirked, "So what are we going to do at this sleepover then? Braid each other's hair and tell ghost stories?"

"Sleep? I'm pretty tired," Blair suggested, hiding a minute yawn behind a manicured hand.

He nodded, hanging his black suit jacket over his coat on the back of her door. Loosening his bowtie he settled onto the floor, propped up by a couple of pillows from her bed. Grimacing he looked up at where Blair was rubbing expensive lotion onto her cheeks, "Are you sure you won't reconsider the bed rules?"

"No," She deadpanned, climbing into the bed and stretching out luxuriously, feeling Chuck's gaze on her body.

He coughed slightly, "Night then."

"Goodnight," Blair smiled, flicking the lamp off and drenching them in darkness.

The room fell silent bar the rustling of bedsheets, since Blair seemed as uncomfortable as Chuck on the floor despite being in a queen sized bed. He listened to the sound of her slight grunts and sighs, feeling a strange sense of apology rather than arousal at the noise.

He spoke quietly, "I was being serious about you going back to see your therapist."

"And I was about the alcohol," She whispered after a moment's quiet.

Chuck sighed, "Just need something to dull the pain."

"I know."

.

 _Suddenly I'm overcome_

 _Dissolving like the setting sun_

 _Like a boat into oblivion_

 _Cause you're driving me away_

 _Now you have me on the run_

 _The damage is already done_

 _~Queen of Peace by Florence and the Machine_

.

 **For all those who were calling for an end to the Chuck torture, there you go a reprieve. To be honest I couldn't do it anymore and I've had the idea for a Chuck and Blair team up for a while. It's always my favourite times on the show either when they're working together or hate each other so it's time to flip things around a bit. How will the ues parents deal with the oncoming Chair storm?**

 **Let me know your thoughts :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! How are things going to work now Chuck and Blair have teamed up? And what does everyone else in the UES think about this?**

 _The moment that I see her_

 _I knew she was a keeper_

 _I had to make that girl mine_

 _But she doesn't make it easy_

 _Suspense is gonna kill me_

 _And only she can bring it back to life_

 _._

For the first time in what felt like forever, Chuck woke up inhaling the smell of Blair's Chanel no5. Unfortunately his back was also aching from lying on the floor, no matter how plush her carpet was, and the smell was coming from the sheets which had fallen off the bed near his head. He sat up to see her queen sized bed was deserted and the door to the bathroom was closed, Blair must have woken before him and gone for a shower. In fact he could hear the distorted sounds of someone… _singing._

Smirking he climbed out of his makeshift bed and crept to the door, cracking it open slightly when he figured it was unlocked.

 _Primadonna girl,_ he could hear, sung in a slightly wistful untrained voice, _all I ever wanted was the world._

Chuck was very tempted to open the door fully and expose her body to his eyes, but it didn't seem right. The moment seemed uninhibited, personal – but he continued to listen to her sing anyway.

 _I can't help that I need it all_

 _The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

It wasn't that she had the voice of an angel, or was some undiscovered virtuoso, not at all. But somehow he was slightly mesmerised by the way she was singing, it was so unlike her when she was so rigid and tied to so many strings she may as well have been a marionette.

 _Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

 _You can count on me to misbehave_

"Is that your personal anthem?" Chuck couldn't help but call out humorously. The singing stopped immediately and soon after the shower stopped running. Blair appeared in the doorway wrapped in a towel, but whether she was flushed from the hot water or embarrassment it was hard to tell.

"I didn't know you were up," She said tightly, walking straight past him into her walk in closet.

He laughed, "The floor didn't really leave me wanting to lie in."

"Well it is eleven o'clock," Blair called from inside the wardrobe.

 _Really?_ He'd stayed up pretty late just thinking and listening to the sound of Blair's breathing, which didn't seem so creepy at the time. Chuck grabbed at his phone which was lying on Blair's bedside table, groaning when he saw 4 missed calls from Georgina. Plus a text which just said:

 **Call me back. Kisses – G**

Blair walked back into the room and shook her head at his miserable expression, "The she-devil?"

He nodded solemnly and then smirked, "But let's go back to your singing, it's much more entertaining."

"You know I think Bart might have been right about coupling you two up, I might reconsider my helping you…" Blair teased with a little irritation, but a smile was creeping at the corner of her lips.

"And lose the once in a lifetime opportunity to kiss this beautiful face all day long, I don't think so," He joked back with an all too knowing grin.

She tapped her chin with mock curiosity "You know, I would have thought you'd have peeked through the door at this bod which you're obviously so desperate to get back, being the perv you are."

"Maybe I'm not the person you think I am," Chuck said with sudden seriousness, staring at the ground. But then he smirked, "I'm actually a much better singer."

Blair hit him with the shoe she still held in her hand, laughing despite herself. They then went about the rest of their getting ready routines in synchronisation; sharing the mirror as they brushed their teeth; Blair doing up Chuck's courier delivered ascot. It was very domestic but as platonic as they could possibly make the whole charade.

"Don't you think we should have a plan before we go out in public?" Blair asked as Chuck led her to the elevator. Unconsciously Blair had chosen a pale blue skirt and white blouse which complimented Chuck's ascot perfectly. They already looked like a couple again.

He smirked, "We can work out a game plan over breakfast; the publicity we'll get over being seen together is the first step to pissing off Eleanor and warning father and Georgina of what's to come."

"Okay… Just as long as she doesn't storm the café and kill us there and then."

Chuck wasn't sure if she was referring to Eleanor or Georgina; both were a pretty safe bet under the circumstances.

As the elevator doors opened in the lobby Chuck took hold of Blair's hand, feeling the familiar jolt of electricity as she laced their fingers together. Neither had ever felt anything like it, it was as if they weren't quite complete unless a part of them were touching each other. The doorman gave them a funny look as they passed, noticing the change in Blair's suitor once again. Blair knew how it must be looking flipping between Chuck and Nate and then Chuck again, but she was determined to not switch again. Either this Chuck deal would be for keeps (developing from its current platonic position, of course), or she'd never be with either boy again.

The pair made a big song and dance of entering the café, clutching onto each other and laughing in order to generate as much interest as possible. As the flash of a camera phone or two caught Blair eye she looked at Chuck, who was already smirking. They then settled onto a table furthest from other patrons, where their plan making would not be overheard or disturbed.

A mimosa was delivered to the table for Blair and a scotch for Chuck, whom received a knowing stare from his breakfast date.

"Right on time," Blair commented as both their phones pinged with a gossip girl blast. They read the post simultaneously, with matching humoured expressions.

 **Spotted: C and B reconciling for breakfast. Just less than a week after B and N split AGAIN over Christmas, the sham couple have been spotted all over each other at Maison Keyser. Here's a poll; real or not?**

He chuckled, "Well this should be interesting."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "We knew it would be difficult making people believe in us as a couple, again. It was hard enough last time!"

"Well at least we can work together this time," Chuck said with a devious smirk, "I happen to think we work just fine as a couple."

Their glasses clinked together over the extravagantly decorated table, an act which could be construed as two lovers toasting a perfect date. Which they were, almost. When it came to Chuck and Blair, scheming was almost equivalent to foreplay. And Blair couldn't help but giggle at the insinuation in his words.

"So, we need a plan," Blair announced, as she pushed berries around her gold rimmed plate. She was yet to actually put one in her mouth, but they were making a brightly coloured picture across her plate.

"That we do," He agreed. Without warning he took the fork from Blair's hand and speared a blueberry onto it, lifting it up to her lips which were parted in surprise. Begrudgingly she accepted the berry into her mouth and smiled, imagining the scene on Gossip Girl if she'd rebated him for this assumptive action. Chuck's eyes met her own, "But first we're booking you a session with your doctor, about your relapse."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, this mention of her condition really bringing down the positive atmosphere of the morning. Blair was actually feeling fairly in control this New Year's Day and hadn't even figured out where the bathroom was in this café yet.

"I really am sorry," Chuck continued when she stayed silent. Honestly, her relapse had taken its toll on him. He'd felt personally responsible for her problems and now he was even apologising, a very un-Bass-like action.

"Don't," Blair shook her head, "I don't blame you, not really. It's my mother's fault for being such a controlling hag."

It made sense. Eleanor was perhaps the worst influence on Blair's life, but it didn't stop the feelings of guilt. Chuck couldn't help but think all her problems began that night in the limo.

"At least we're finally getting her back for all these years of torment," Chuck responded with a tight smile.

Blair nodded and laughed a little, "She might actually drop dead from the anger. Speaking of anger, how did the Georgina-Bart deal come about?"

It wasn't clear if she was talking about her own anger at Chuck being with Georgina or Bart's anger with Chuck, so he stared at her for moment before responding. "I'm not really sure. He announced it on Christmas day, after we… you-know…"

She frowned and gestured for him to carry on.

"Uh well, I got home and he was talking about that new deal he's working on to everyone-"

"Lily and Serena were there?" Blair interrupted, a strange look of fury and indignation across her face.

His eyes widened, "Oh! Yeah, they were all sworn to silence in the name of the family or whatever."

"I bet that didn't go down well." She looked relieved if not still a little rumpled. She'd probably thought Serena had been in cahoots with her possible step-sister-in-law to be.

"It did not," Chuck agreed, chuckling slightly into his glass of scotch, "So suddenly he goes _Charles meet your new girlfriend,"_ (At this point he gave a startling mock-up of his father's formidable persona), "And in walks Georgina!"

Blair shook her head a little, her eyes still dancing with laughter after his mimicking, "What is she getting out of this?"

"Me," He responded arrogantly, earning himself a blueberry thrown at his face. "I don't know," Chuck finally admitted, "But she's been unbearable all week. Maybe money?"

"That does sound like Bart's style," Blair agreed.

They continued to debate over berries and pancakes, the latter of which were fed to Blair lovingly but insistently by Chuck. The plan needed to be handled with finesse, since as parents to Chuck and Blair; Eleanor and Bart would be difficult subjects to take down. They needed to not take things so far things would show up badly for themselves as heir's to their fortunes, but far enough that they could have the controlling power.

Soon enough Chuck was smirking devilishly and Blair was flushed with the colour of a perfect plan coming together.

"That might just work. Oh, one second," Chuck was interrupted by the sound of his ringtone. He lifted the device to show a slightly terrifying image of Bart glaring at the camera, "Our plans my come into fruition sooner than we thought."

Blair gestured for the phone to be handed to her, answering it with a beaming smile, "Hello, Mr Bass."

His father said something undistinguishable to Chuck and he watched on with a mix of anticipation and nervousness, a unique mix which only came on when dealing with Bart.

"Yes, he's sitting right next to me," Blair gave Chuck a minute wink, which almost made him catch his breath, "Lunch? Well we have just eaten, but I'm sure we can fit you in."

The way she was using them as a conglomerate, a _we,_ was both ingenious for angering Bart and also left Chuck yearning for something more. A more which he'd never wanted with anyone else. But then, in that moment, sat in the bright café having breakfast by her side, seeing her scheme with that smile. Well it was the opposite of everything he'd ever wanted, but everything he wanted at the same time.

"One pm… Can we do one thirty? It's better for us."

And they were controlling Bart already. Things definitely seemed on the up.

"Great. Bye." Blair cut off the call with a triumphant smile, dropping the phone onto the table. She swallowed the last of her mimosa, "So it begins."

"What are we going to do with that extra half hour? I have a few ideas," Chuck commented leeringly, pulling her to his side as they made their way out of the restaurant. He took a deep breath as Blair rolled her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder while they walked.

When the pair got back to Blair's apartment Serena was waiting, the remnants of a hangover and a glare written all over her face.

"Morning S," Blair greeted, trying not to laugh at her icy expression, "Or should I say afternoon? Brooklyn keep you up all night?"

"Did Chuck keep you?" Serena shot back, flickering her eyes between them both. Their arms were no longer around one another, but they were stood much closer than enemies (or even friends) usually would.

Chuck smirked, "Absolutely," he drawled.

"Absolutely not," Blair corrected. "I can explain everything. Even though it appears you didn't."

Now it was Serena's turn to look guilty and she glared at Chuck, "I see you dropped me in it. Do you want me to tell your _other_ secret?"

Blair frowned, "What?"

"Nothing." Chuck assured her.

"Yeah. I did want to tell you, B, honestly. But Bart has mom under his thumb and she threatened to disinherit me if I endangered this deal." Serena explained, her flawless face contorted with genuine concern.

Her best friend sniffed delicately, "Well it's nice to know your inheritance means more to you than I do."

"Obviously it doesn't," Serena said, shaking her head a little, "And it doesn't matter anyway! What on earth is going on here?"

Blair noted how Serena was looking at Chuck rather than herself when she said this. She frowned again, "It's not what you think it is."

"You guys aren't really together at last? Noo," Serena mock-groaned, but again shooting a sneaky glance at Chuck.

"I didn't know we were letting my sis in on this?" Chuck muttered under his breath, so she couldn't hear.

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Well she was hardly going to believe we were actually in a relationship, after everything that went down at cotillion."

Chuck disagreed. But then again Blair didn't know about his little confession to Serena. In his opinion if he and Blair had said they were together, the blonde would assume he'd told her how he felt and her world that would make everything perfect again.

"Yeah, not at all," Blair told Serena, with an odd look on her face.

"Well, that's a shame," Serena said breezily. She pulled on a jacket that hung messily over the coach, "Do you guys wanna do lunch? Dan's getting changed and then meeting me. We could double!"

Chuck and Blair rejected that idea immediately, and in unison. They exchanged slightly bemused looks.

"We have a lunch meeting with Bart," Blair supplied, a smile still lingering on her lips.

Serena's eyebrow quirked, "Well don't have too much fun!" She stepped into the elevator and gave a little wave before the doors closed.

.

"Well, 70% of GGers think we're lying about being together," Blair announced, flicking through her phone as they waited for Bart to arrive, "10% think the photos were photoshopped and 20% think I'm sleeping with both you and Nate because I'm a slut."

There was a tone of humoured exasperation in her voice, but Chuck could tell the social politics of the situation was paining Blair. He leaned forward, wanting to place a hand over hers but didn't, "Well we knew what we signed up for."

"We better pull off this plan. If it works, I should get my reputation back as well," She said with fierce determination.

Chuck failed to mention that dating Miss Perfect Blair Waldorf had already let his own reputation in tatters. Maybe it was time to build a new reputation, anyway.

Suddenly Blair's back straightened more than it usually would and she took Chuck's hand with a warning glance, "Bart. 12 o'clock."

"Good afternoon, father," Chuck said, elongating the good to emphasise who he was sat next to. He let go of Blair's hand to stand and shake Bart's, but his father's icy glare froze him on the spot.

"Is it really?" Bart responded, taking a seat at the table and nodding at Blair, "Miss Waldorf."

"How are you today, Mr Bass?" Blair gave her fakest society smile, making sure to take and hold Chuck's hand right where Bart could see it.

"Fine," He said shortly.

This was going to be a cold, uphill battle it seemed. The meals began rather stiffly, Bart not taking the bait of any of Chuck and Blair extravagant displays of affection and none of three addressing the huge elephant in the room. In fact it was like a bizarre meet the parents, despite Blair having met Bart on numerous occasions before. So she settled on a topic she knew Bart would agree to; business.

"Now what I'm most interested in is your new deal, Victrola is it?" Blair asked, with an air of innocence despite Chuck's hand falling on her leg under the table.

Bart was not fazed by this, however, and he stared at Chuck as he answered, "Yes, well. That hasn't been finalised, has it?"

"Well, no," Chuck tried hard not to stammer, as he often did around his father, "But I have come to your terms, in a roundabout way."

"This may have been acceptable a month ago, but things have changed. New deals have been sprung."

Blair wondered again what Georgina was getting out of this, and what Bart was in return. What could make him think that she-devil would possibly clean up Chuck's image?

"Well things can be renegotiated again," Chuck said firmly, despite the waver in his voice.

Bart shook his head, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

And with that the older man stood, not bothering to wait for their main course to come. He glared at the two teenagers, "I've had enough of this. I only met with you today because I thought you had something substantial to offer me. As always, Charles, I am disappointed."

Chuck's face fell as he watched his father stride out of the restaurant. What did it say for their new partnership if they fell at the first hurdle? Convincing the parents was the first step in the overall plan, and they couldn't even do that. As soon as the older man was out of sight, Chuck slammed his fist on the table, sending the remaining plates and glasses flying. The quiet, sophisticated atmosphere was stunted as other patrons looked around in unabashed curiosity.

"Come on dear," Blair murmured with concern, putting an arm around Chuck to shield the angry boy from view. She walked him out of the restaurant hurriedly, unable to stop herself from stroking his hand softly as they went. Soon they were back in the limo, and Chuck was yelling.

"Why does he always do that to me?" He growled miserably, staring out of the tinted windows with narrowed eyes.

"Because he doesn't appreciate you for what you are," Blair said quietly, feeling helpless as for what to do.

"And what am I, Blair?" Chuck spat, now fixing his angry glare on her, "A disappointment?"

"No, you're not."

"Oh right? So why does my own father spend the only time he ever sees me telling me I am?"

"He's an asshole."

"He's the most powerful man in New York."

"He's still an asshole."

There was a pause as Chuck stared at Blair, obviously thinking about something, "We're never going to pull this off."

"Yes we are, don't doubt us, Bass," Blair said, with a little of the arrogant bravado they both shared.

"No, we couldn't even convince my father over dinner, how are we ever going to do this?" Chuck said, his voice angry but his eyes a little vulnerable.

"I am not letting you date Georgina, that's all the motivation I need!" Blair insisted, feeling her face heat a little as she realised how jealous she sounded. But Chuck didn't notice.

"Maybe we just don't work as a couple, we're failing at this for a second time!"

"Come on, Chuck. You know we work as a couple, together we're unstoppable."

He stared at her for a moment, processing her words. Then out of nowhere he dove, attempting to kiss her with all the anger he had left. But Blair turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek and a dead silence fell over the car. It was deafening, filling the car with a chill that froze both occupants to the bone. This was possibly the worst thing that could have happened.

"Oh, I'm…" Chuck pulled back shakily, looking at anything but Blair. She hadn't ever not kissed him back before, in fact no girl had ever turned him down for a kiss. He felt ridiculous, "I'm sorry."

"No! I…" Blair said, fidgeting with her skirt as her face turned red. She sighed, "I just think we should keep things platonic. For now. So we don't, you know, compromise anything."

Chuck knew she meant she didn't want to get into anything romantic with him, because he'd do something to screw it up like he always did. Or maybe she just didn't want him like that, and it had all been a game to her.

"I just misinterpreted the moment," He said stiffly, still unable to look the embarrassed girl in the eye.

Arthur then dropped Blair at home and she rushed inside, only pausing for a moment to murmur goodbye. And then he took Chuck to Victrola, where he continued to get drunk until he no longer remembered what an ass he'd made of himself.

.

 _But she keeps me guessing_

 _She's a lethal weapon_

 _Don't care if I live or die_

 _But she don't know_

 _That my heart keeps beating_

 _And I keep on breathing_

 _That I'm never gonna feel alive_

 _Til I make that girl mine_

 _~Make that girl mine by Scouting for Girls_

 _._

 **Ouch. That was almost painful to write. The first scene in this chapter is one of my favourites and the last is one of the worst. Just to confirm, Blair does like Chuck like that but it's sort of like in New Girl (if any of you watch that) when Nick and Jess get dared to kiss, but Nick refuses because he doesn't want to kiss her like that. Blair doesn't want them being together romantically to be an impulsive product of an argument with Bart.**

 **As always, your feedback keeps me going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's see some more of Chuck and Blair struggling with their feelings, shall we?**

 _I've been trying since you left_

 _Trying to fix all the bits that you wrecked_

 _I'm just waiting til it mends_

 _Then I'll let you break it again and again_

 _Three little words_

 _That's all that I got_

 _._

 _Stupid, stupid._

Victrola was busy. It seemed the promiscuous and hedonistic still enjoyed a party on a Sunday afternoon, and the drinks were certainly flowing. Woman in tiny red and gold burlesque style clothes strutted across the stage and handed out bright hued shots in the bar, to extremely appreciative men who jeered and leered rambunctiously.

None of this interested Chuck, however. He only had eyes for the tumbler of amber liquid in front of him.

How could he embarrass himself like that? Of course she didn't kiss him back. She was in this to get her own back on Eleanor and to be a good friend, at the most. Chuck was kidding himself if he thought she felt anything for him like he felt for her.

A girl dressed in barely anything appeared at his side trailing her hand down the arm of his shirt sleeve. Where had his suit jacket gone? He couldn't remember. Without a word he waved her away, not even bothering to give her the once over. She wasn't the girl he wanted tonight.

He loved her. He loved Blair. Chuck Bass loved Blair Waldorf. Sure, he'd told Serena that a week ago and he'd thought it many a time when bawled over again by her cunning mind or beautiful body. But he'd never truly believed it until she rejected him. Being denied the right to kiss those lips he dreamt of awoke the sleeping child inside him, and she was his favourite toy.

How much had he had to drink already? Too much, was all he thought as the world swayed slowly around him. The rest of the night's memories were only flashes. Glimpses into a world of alcohol, bright lights and music.

But he awoke alone, in 1812 still dressed in the previous night's clothes. Alone or so he thought, until the sound of heels clacking on the wood flooring aggravated his hangover.

Was this a mirage? Blair's stony face swam before him.

"Come on. Get up. We have work to do."

Chuck groaned slowly, covering his head with the sheets; he felt too crappy to even be embarrassed in her presence. He grumbled, "School doesn't start for another week. I have the right to sleep my hangover away in peace."

"Scheming has no winter break."

Unceremoniously the sheets were stripped from the bed, exposing him to the cold morning air. Chuck looked up through squinting eyes, to see Blair stood in a charcoal knee length dress with her eyebrows raised.

She leaned down and pulled him to a sitting position, "I know some… things happened yesterday. But we can't allow any personal difference compromise the plan."

Chuck cringed, whether at her words or his banging head she didn't know, and ran a hand through his bedhead, "Can't it wait a few hours?"

"No. Eleanor's flight gets in in a few hours and we need to get you presentable. If we're not there to intercept her then we may as well give up now," Blair explained with military precision.

He failed to mention how ready he was to give up after the events of the day previous. "We can't let Bart get to her first," He agreed.

"I really don't know if she'll believe us, so this has to be _flawless,"_ She stressed, letting the first hint of concern drip through her stoic expression. It was obvious she really meant _no more indiscretions._

Chuck smirked a little, "Calm down, Waldorf. Your mommy-fear is showing."

With a scowl she slammed her bag on the table. And Chuck was immediately regretting his words as she propelled him headfirst into a cold shower, still dressed in his crumpled Armani shirt and pants.

"You know for such a small person you have remarkable strength," He complained, shielding his eyes against the cold blast of the shower, "And I'll send you a dry clean bill for these clothes!"

She took no notice as she threw shampoo and shower gel in his direction, "Get yourself clean. You smell like scotch and cigarettes."

"Stop telling me what to do, Waldorf. You're not really my girlfriend, remember?" He snapped, looking down and undoing the buttons on his sodden shirt so he didn't have to see her irritated face. As he began to feel less drunk memories of pain and, ugh, heartache began to invade his woozy head, and suddenly he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him.

"No, I'm not. But you need to be a presentable boyfriend in two hours," Blair yelled, stalking out of the room and shouting over her shoulder, "Condition your hair!"

In the living room she sat on the couch, attempting to arrange her body as primly as possible as to not seem affected by any of this. So what if Chuck tried to kiss her? So what if he was so upset by her rejection he got completely trashed? She'd seen the photos on gossip girl; he staggered out of the club at around 4am (10 hours after arriving) and had to practically be carried back into the limo by Arthur. It would be a lie to say Blair's throat hadn't tightened seeing them this morning.

But a messy relationship was not on the agenda at the moment. It was so obvious how it would go; they'd have a few lust fuelled weeks or months before things fizzled off and Chuck found another girl to keep his attention. No, complete focus on taking Eleanor and Bart down was the perfect cure for this Bass-attraction she'd somehow been infected with.

"I'm clean," Chuck announced insolently, stalking back into the room wrapped only in a towel. Was it his imagination or did Blair seem to be… blushing?

She cocked an eyebrow, attempting to keep a poker face in play, "So you may think. But it'll take a lot more than a shower to wash off whichever skank you got your claws into last night."

"I was alone when you found me, was I not?"

Much to her own dismay at herself, Blair had been relieved when she'd walked in to see a lone figure in Chuck's king sized bed. Sure he'd been alone in all the Gossip Girl candids, but she knew he was particular to the coat check girls at the Palace. And dispite herself Blair didn't think she could cope with the thought of Chuck being with another girl. No matter how much he'd paid for her company.

"You need to get dressed," Blair said, avoiding his question be it rhetoric or not. She'd found her excuse to busy herself in the depths of his walk in closet, running her hands along the soft fabric of his designer suits. It smelt of his cologne and… something else, a combination that was slightly heavenly.

A warm presence appeared behind Blair and she tried not to go weak at the knees.

"Are you sure _you_ don't need a change of clothes? You do seem a little hot under the collar," He murmured, the soft air tickling Blair's ear.

She didn't move, but fixed him with a penetrating glare, "You're still drunk."

"Ah I concur, I'm stone cold sober."

Blair stayed silent for a moment, her eyes still searching the rows of clothing. Suddenly she reached out and in the same instant Chuck took hold of the dark grey suit she was going for, pulling it taunt between both their clutches. Her gaze met Chuck's for the first time since that fateful incident and they mirrored her slight wariness; they were just too similar.

"It's perfect. Even if Eleanor hasn't read Gossip Girl she'll know we're a couple from how good we look together," Blair explained with as little emotional affliction as possible. She walked out of the closet, leaving Chuck with the suit to change into.

As she waited for him to join her again she wandered around a little, looking at what Chuck kept in his shelves and in drawers. Sure she'd been there a thousand times amid other schemes and that period when she was assigned to tutor him in 7th grade, but she came across a blue box she didn't recognise. A _Tiffany blue_ box. It was about half the size of a shoebox and wrapped in a white bow, which Blair was instantly itching to undo.

"You should wear it."

Chuck's voice made Blair physically jump. He was stood behind her again now in the suit, with a pale pink bow tie hanging loose around his collar. He gestured to the box and she opened it, to reveal a diamond encrusted headband the same shade as his tie.

Slowly she turned to him, holding the band between two fingers, "What is this? It's beautiful!"

"It's nothing. You want us to match? Now we match perfectly," He said gruffly, taking the hairband and sliding amongst her chestnut curls, "See? Perfect."

Blair found herself unable to look him in the eye as she thanked him, the gift feeling heavy on her head. Why did he have this? Why was she giving this to her, _now?_

As soon as Chuck was no longer looking or smelling as though he'd just fallen out of Victrola, they left the hotel for the airfield to await Eleanor's private jet. Her new beau was flying them back from the holiday trip to France they'd shared and despite having heard all about the flashy lawyer, Blair was yet to meet him in person.

Much to Chuck and Blair's annoyance, the airfield which saw many a private jet land and was a hive for New York's elite and their offspring. Meaning the area was dotted with Gossip Girl addicts who were very interested to see the newly reunited sham couple of the Upper East Side out and about.

"They're all staring," Blair pointed out, playing with Chuck's fingers slightly nervously. Despite her business-like persona this morning, the imminent return of her mother was terrifying.

He rolled his eyes, "Their flight was delayed. What else can we do?"

"Well we can't do nothing. We need to convince them," She explained as if speaking to a child, waving her hands at the circling teenage girls.

"And how do you suggest we do that? The poll confirmed not even 5% of them find this act believable," Chuck responded a little bitterly, spitting the word act.

Blair stared up at him, feeling incredibly guilty. He was obviously still angry with her for the rejection, and to make things worse it wasn't like she wasn't attracted to him in the first place. In fact, stood on that frigid, windy airfield with her hands caught in his, she felt an overwhelming enticement to his mouth… She whispered, "Like this."

In an instant her lips were on his. She promised herself it was all for show and to continue the plan, but her hands fisted in his hair as he took her into his arms. Nothing ever felt like kissing him, not being with Nate or even the release of throwing up after a big dinner. The magnetism was undeniable and electric.

Who knows how long they were making out (Chuck and Blair certainly didn't) before a haughty cough interrupted them. Blair had barely moved away or even opened her eyes before she was pulled into a tiny man's embrace. She widened her eyes at Chuck for help.

"Not enough!" The man cried when she attempted to extract herself from the hug and she once again had his small hands pressing into her waist.

"Mother, what is going on?" Blair spluttered as he finally let go. She brushed at her clothes and wiped her slightly swollen lips, feeling instantly uncomfortable under the man's cheery gaze.

Eleanor stopped her silent perusal of Chuck to put an arm around the unknown person, "Blair, darling, this is Cyrus Rose. My partner."

"You mean your business partner?" Blair asked slowly, unable to keep her eyes off _Cyrus's_ hands on her mother's waist, "Not…"

"No, my boyfriend!"

Blair could've sworn she heard a muffled laugh coming from Chuck's direction and she shot him a look.

"It is so lovely to meet you, Blair. I've heard so much about you!" Cyrus Rose exclaimed sincerely, a wide smile across his face.

"All bad, I assume," Blair muttered petulantly.

Eleanor sighed loudly, "Oh for goodness sake Blair, tell the man it's nice to meet him."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Rose," She retorted monotonously. When she felt Chuck's hand slip into hers though she grinned, Blair had forgotten the plan amidst her shock, "And I'd like to introduce Chuck Bass, _my_ boyfriend."

"It really is lovely to meet you, Cyrus. And nice to see you again Eleanor," Chuck greeted smugly, shaking Cyrus' hand who reciprocated vigorously.

Slowly Eleanor sucked in a breath, composing herself, "And when did this happen?"

"Well when you leave your only daughter to fend for herself for a month, things change," Blair said with a very knowing smile. With Chuck by her side it was so much easier to stand up to her mother, and the look on her face was definitely worth it.

The two couples got into the waiting limo and Eleanor and Cyrus' luggage was loaded by a member of staff. During the journey Cyrus talked enthusiastically about their time in Paris and Eleanor interjected occasionally. It became clear that despite the rolling eyes and sighs at Blair's new beau, the Eleanor whom returned from France was not the same one who left. Her smiles were a touch warmer, her eyes a touch kinder and she didn't criticise Blair once throughout the entire journey.

But when they returned to the Waldorf apartment for a personal chef provided dinner, the changes in her disposition didn't stop her making a less than discreet comment after a glass of wine.

"Now, am I supposed to believe that _you_ would really be dating _him_ when not instructed to by me? This must be a ploy to send me mad."

"Eleanor! Charles seems perfectly lovely to me!" Cyrus reprimanded and Chuck gave him an actual smile, as Blair laughed awkwardly. She'd inherited her scheming from her mother, so it made sense she guessed the plan right away.

"Now, now. I know the original reason we came together was less than romantic. But dating and spending time together really showed Blair and I another side to one another, and we simply fell in love despite it all," Chuck explained in his smoothest tone. He sounded incredibly sincere and believable, so much so Blair had to remind herself they weren't really a couple. And what was that about love? This they had not discussed. Chuck leaned closer to Blair and murmured, "Short ass is lapping it up."

It was true; Cyrus was beaming and appeared to actually have a tear in his eye. Even Eleanor looked less disapproving which was a testament to how much she'd changed.

"We simply couldn't keep away from each other," Blair confirmed, taking Chuck's hand with a smile.

"Literally," Chuck said, his sleazy tone sullying any previous statements.

Blair tutted and shoved an elbow into his side discretely.

"But anyway, Blair was telling me about the opportunity you've given her, Eleanor," Chuck said with an innocent look, sliding the next part of the plan into place.

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, mother, you said I could be… deputy manager, was it?" Blair asked seriously, flicking her gaze to Chuck's and smirking.

"Oh, Blair! You know that's not a real position at Waldorf designs!" Eleanor sighed, shaking her head at her daughter.

"Well it best be," Chuck demanded firmly, "Because if it's not then all of your investors may find themselves getting a phone call, informing them of the underhand tactics you used on my father to get his business."

The tense atmosphere was broken by Cyrus' awkward laughter, unused to the ways of the Upper East Side, "Well things have got awfully serious, haven't they? Don't you want to hear about when we went to-"

"You wouldn't," Eleanor interrupted, scandalised.

"We would," Blair confirmed. With Nate out of the way and Chuck by her side, Blair felt just about able to do anything. There was nothing and nobody stopping her from doing what she wanted.

The older woman sighed, "Fine. You can start Monday. But don't mess this up like usual, Blair!"

.

Across the Upper East Side a blonde girl was following a bellhop, who was carrying an immense amount of Louis Vuitton cases. As Eleanor had returned from France, Serena found herself begrudgingly returning to the Bass-Van-Der-Woodsen family home. But she assumed it wouldn't be too terrible as Georgina and Chuck were no longer a "couple", so she wouldn't be there and even Chuck hadn't returned home after he made up with Blair. So really Serena was looking forward to a nice long bubble bath and some quiet time, because as much as she loved Blair her loud, slightly shrill voice became grating after weeks of constant contact.

"Just there," She directed to the embarrassed, young bellhop, slipping a twenty into his hand as she turned to look into the apartment.

What she wasn't expecting when she got out of the elevator, was to find Georgina sat on her couch alone. No other family members seemed to be around, so Serena had no escape.

"Georgina," Serena greeted unenthusiastically as the girl looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean, why am I here when Chuck dumped me for Blair?" Georgina spat bitchily, throwing her phone onto the counter. Ouch. So this really was going to be as painful as Serena suspected.

Serena inhaled sharply, "Well you can't really call it a dumping, when you weren't really a couple in the first place."

"Well I certainly feel dumped," She retorted angrily.

It was at this point Serena began looking for means of escape. She couldn't just get back into the elevator, else Georgina would know she was avoiding her, and getting to her bedroom would necessitate walking past where Georgina was seething on the couch.

"Did you know the Bass' are the richest family on the Upper East Side?" Georgina asked loudly, with a dramatic sigh. Serena nodded slowly, "All that was going to be mine. Bart Bass wanted me to marry Chuck and then he'd be sorted image-wise for life. I could pay off all my debts and still be the richest wife on the Upper East Side."

"Marry? Chuck Bass?" Serena blurted out, stifling a laugh, "I think he's allergic to monogamy." (Well, Serena could see him considering monogamy if it included a certain best friend of hers. But that was beside the point.)

"We wouldn't have to literally be monogamous. Just publically," Georgina explained, like it was obvious. She sighed again, dropping her head onto her newly manicured hands, "You don't understand. Your mom is marrying a Bass for god's sake so you have all the money you'd ever need!"

"Why do you need money?" Serena asked, as despite herself she was interested.

"I have my debts leftover from _our_ lifestyle," She responded vaguely, "And Bart said he'd give me whatever I needed in return for helping Chuck with his image problem."

"Even if you were both _publically monogamous,_ you two combined have the worst reputations of anyone in New York! How did Bart think that would be a good idea?" Serena exclaimed, finally giving into the conversation and sitting on an armchair opposite Georgina.

She smirked cunningly, "It probably helps that the company Bart's doing a deal with is my fathers. When he originally gave the condition that Chuck needed to clean up his act, he was attempting to imply Chuck should settle down with me."

"Why would he do that?" Serena asked with interest.

"Well sweetie, after all that business with the drugs and the alcohol last year, when you got to go to a posh boarding school I got sent to rehab!" Georgina responded bitchily and Serena nodded, her throat tightening a little, "My reputation is in tatters and daddy doesn't trust me anymore. So he wants me to settle down with a nice rich husband so he doesn't have to worry about me anymore."

"You're both seventeen! Isn't it a little early to be getting married?"

"We wouldn't be getting married now, silly. It's all in daddy's five year plan, ending with a lavish wedding at Saint John the Divine," Georgina said dreamily, before her face set stonily, "And now perfect Blair Waldorf had to go and ruin that."

"I wouldn't fear, the wedding would've failed as soon as the pair of you stepped inside the cathedral and the place fell to the ground anyway," Serena responded, channelling her inner bitch she'd grown from a life with Blair.

Georgina gave her a dirty look and sighed, "Well it looks like Bart's not going to be back soon. Can you let him know I stopped by?"

Serena nodded in relief, glad she was finally leaving her in peace. She watched her strut towards the lift.

"Oh and S?" Georgina called, as the elevator doors opened, "Let Blair know I will destroy her for taking this away from me."

And with that she was gone in a breeze of black hair and strong floral perfume. Serena gulped at her words, remembering how Georgina could very easily match Blair for the queen of malicious take downs. And all-out war with Georgina was not what Blair needed as she was just starting therapy again and was on her way to repairing things with Chuck. She typed out a message of warning to Blair, her heart thudding ominously.

.

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _For someone like you to come mess with my mind_

 _Someone crazy, someone who_

 _Someone who'll love me the way I loved you_

 _~Love How It Hurts by Scouting for Girls_

 **Nate, Bart, Eleanor and now Georgina. How many enemies are our favourite pair going to rack up?**

 **Feedback would be lovely!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Blair's first day at the office, let's hope no one ruins it…**

 _It almost feels like a joke to play out a part_

 _When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_

 _You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role_

 _If I can't get the starring role._

 _Sometimes I ignore you, so I feel in control_

 _'Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone_

 _Fed up with the fantasies that cover what is wrong_

 _._

" _Just be careful, B."_

The doors to Waldorf Designs were opened with a flourish as Blair strolled through confidently, a low fat latte in one hand and her phone pressed to the other ear. She had her game face on, with large dark sunglasses hiding her eyes and a very Waldorf skirt and blazer in deep navy.

"I have bigger things to worry about today than Georgina trying to get her 'revenge', as if she ever could take us on. I'm the youngest deputy manager WD has ever had!" Blair rolled her eyes and flicking her perfectly blown out hair. This was the day she'd been building to ever since she was seven, and she'd told her teacher she wanted to be a powerful woman when she grew up.

" _And the only,"_ Serena teased good-naturedly on the other end of the line.

Blair frowned as she stepped into her newly refurbed office, which had previously been owned by the sour faced woman in a makeshift desk down the hall. "Don't rain on my parade," She told Serena, but staring at Chuck who was sat behind her desk with a bouquet of peonies.

" _Have fun and don't get into too much trouble."_

She snapped the phone closed and dropped it into her Fendi purse. Blair leaned across the desk, "I believe that is my seat, Bass."

"Can't a guy come see his gorgeous girlfriend on her first day of work?" Chuck asked with a smirk, nodding to the glass walls of the office through which the sour faced bitch and co were all staring unabashed at the display.

"It's acceptable," She played along, dropping a quick peck on his waiting lips. With a wink she strode to the windows, pulling the blinds down after waving smugly to her new coworkers. Blair turned quickly back to Chuck, "And what are you really doing here?"

"Well my sis told me about Georgina's plans for revenge," He explained, getting up from the desk as Blair nodded, "So I decided to do a little research, see what she's been up to since the threats."

"And?" Blair inquired, taking her rightful seat and resting her head on one hand.

"She's actually been meeting with Eleanor."

"My mother?"

Chuck nodded, "She's been here at Waldorf Designs twice since she was at the apartment last week and even had a meeting at your Penthouse whilst we were at that gala on Friday night."

Uncomfortably Blair flushed. Of course he would bring that up; during the gala she and Chuck had got a little too into their act and a simple dance had turned into making out exhibition on the dancefloor. She'd managed to stop things before they went too far in the limo home, but it was obvious what they both had wanted.

"But why would she be doing that?" Blair considered, tapping her sharpened nails on the glass desk.

She didn't have time to come up with an answer, before the door to her office swung open and Eleanor walked in casting her disapproving eye across the office.

"Open the blinds Blair, do you want people talking about what you're… doing in here?" The older woman scolded, pulling at the blinds sharply. They flew open to reveal Georgina stood outside the window, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"What is she doing here?" Blair spat with irritation, exchanging looks with Chuck.

"I'm your new assistant," Georgina supplied, walking into the room with a wide smile. Her skirt and blazer was an almost exact replica of Blair's, but in black rather than navy and her heels were a couple inches higher.

Blair scoffed loudly, "You're my _assistant?_ Have fun making my coffee and doing my dry cleaning!"

"She'll be happy to," Eleanor said, frowning at her daughter's blatant gloating. Her eyes fell back on the tablet in her hand, "I have to go, paperwork to sign and such. Miss Sparks, your desk is just outside this door."

And with that the older Waldorf was gone, trailed by Georgina who smirked at the pair before closing the door behind them. This was the big master plan? To get a job as Blair's inferior? Something wasn't right here.

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch you boss around your new assistant, I have to meet Bart," Chuck said, finally putting the peonies in a vase on Blair's windowsill and filling it with a bottle of San Pelingro water.

Blair huffed, "Do you have to? I don't want to have to put up with them alone."

"It's a big meeting about Victrola, Waldorf. And I can't be here to hold your hand every day you're on leave from Constance to do your job here!"

"I don't need you to hold my hand!" Blair said sharply, with a frown.

"There's the Blair I know and…" Chuck smirked, kissing her hand to distract from his little slip, "Just watch her. There's something more to this assistant deal than she's letting on."

"I know," She sighed, watching him walk out of her office. Blair felt a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as Chuck stopped by Georgina's desk and spoke to her, leaning in a little close for her liking. _It's probably a threat,_ she reminded herself. When he was finally out of sight she felt very exposed, the four way glass walls giving the seasoned designers and workers free reign to stare at her. Blair knew she'd got this position out of nepotism and manipulation, but she was determined to prove herself.

.

With slightly shaking hands Chuck Bass straightened his bow tie, using the dark windows of his limo as a mirror. A hand tousled through his newly swept back locks (an older look he'd decided to adopt after going into serious business with Victrola) and he walked towards the empty club with heavy measured steps. Inside the main lights were up, displaying the large velvet couches and scuffed stage in a slightly sad aura which it didn't have when the lights were dimmed. Sat at one of the tables in the bar area was his father, flicking through a large black binder with a familiar frown set on his face.

"Father!" Chuck greeted, reaching a hand out to shake Bart's hand, "Thank you for meeting with me today."

Bart took the hand offered and shook it firmly, his eyes cold, "Well as my other deal is currently _on the rocks,_ Bass Inc could do with some positive press."

"And I'm happy to provide you with that!" He said earnestly, sitting down across from his father.

The older man looked back at the binder, "It's the least you can do."

Chuck's smile faltered at this and he pulled at the lapels of his business formal suit. Things with Bart had been no more frosty than usual, but their relationship hadn't very much further to fall so it was to be expected.

"I've looked over the reports and this place has the potential you suggested," Bart confirmed, "It could do with a lick of paint and a fresh look at the business aspect, but it could work for us."

"Us?" Chuck asked quickly, before he could stop himself. Was Bart implying they were a team? That he was part of BI?

"Bass Industries," His father corrected gruffly, it was obvious that compliments and positivity were completely foreign for the older man, "It's your legacy. It's about time you were a part of it, starting with Victrola."

"Thank you, father. Really," Chuck said, slightly breathless as he got the one thing he'd always wanted. _Bart approved of him._ Through all the shouting, the cold, silent dinners, the missed birthdays and terrible nanny's – all he'd ever really wished for was for his father to want him. And now he wanted him as part of his company, the thing that means the most to Bart.This was unbelievable, quite literally as last thing he knew his father was royally pissed at him…

But Bart didn't smile or shake his hand, as he had in Chuck's dreams. Instead he closed the binder with a snap, "There are, of course, conditions to this deal."

"Conditions?" He asked a little shakily.

"Quite frankly I've let this thing with Miss Waldorf go on for long enough. If you'd have just done as I said and followed the plan with Miss Sparks, rather than bolting at the first opportunity-"

"Well I learnt from the best," Chuck spat, feeling wary that his father was about to take Blair away from him. The pair were finally in a good place and he felt stronger with her being by his side, whether it be platonic or not. And even the platonic status of their relationship seemed like it was questionable. Sure she probably didn't feel the same about him, but her walls did seem to be becoming flimsier…

"I'm going to ignore that," Bart informed him, with an irritated look, "But you have seriously endangered one of my most important deals with your actions, and the Sparks' company are not pleased at all."

"Well I'm sorry father, but I can't go along with your plan and marry Georgina in five years! I'm just not-"

"In love with her?" Bart supplied, with a smile which seemed foreign on his stony face. "And what, this relationship with Miss Waldorf is a product of love?"

Chuck suddenly flushed red under his father's obtrusive stare. The cold, empty bar suddenly felt too close, too warm. It may not have been a product of love, but it certainly had the foundations for a one sided love story.

Bart watched him closely and his twisted smile grew, "Ah you do love her, don't you?" When Chuck didn't answer but stared at the spot above Bart's head, he continued, "And she doesn't love you back. It will never last and well, Charles that certainly is no foundation for a relationship that will appease the Sparks. They're already edgy enough about the deal because you rejected their daughter."

"Why do they care so much about who my girlfriend is?" Chuck asked sullenly.

"They're providing the funding for Victrola and they rightfully do not trust you. Your teens have been full of drinking, drugs and prostitutes – can you blame them for wanting a stable business partner?" Bart explained, his voice full of disgust as he inspected his son's embarrassed face.

What Chuck didn't say was how Bart had been the cause of his downward spiral. His childhood had been silent nights with a nanny, as his father had stumbled in with a woman on each arm in a drug haze. As he grew older and questioned why their elderly cook was the only constant woman in his life, Bart told him it was his own fault that he'd killed his mother. And when he disobeyed him, Chuck received a punch in the face. How else could he dull the pain but with substance abuse and sex?

But then Chuck realised how few of these vices he turned to, when he had Blair by his side to keep him grounded. She listened to him, understood him better than anyone else did and kept him steady when all he wanted was to spiral into oblivion. Like hell was Bart going to take her away from him too.

"Well what if Blair could be the stability I so need?" Chuck said, posing this as more of a statement than a question.

Bart laughed coldly, "She doesn't love you. How could _Blair Waldorf,_ who loves fairy tales and happily ever after's, stay in a relationship that's more of a business deal than anything else?"

"Well I'll change that," Chuck stated firmly, her face hovering in his mind's eye for confidence, "We'll take the five year plan the Sparks love so much and apply it to Blair and I."

"You really think she'll marry you in five years?"

Chuck gulped, his first sign of nervousness, "I know so."

.

Late that evening Blair limped into her penthouse, her Jimmy Choo's pinching her toes and rubbing her heels. The apartment was quiet, but warm with a soft flickering light coming from the sitting room. The day had been the longest and most strenuous of the reigning Queen's life, full of more paperwork and presentations than she'd seen in her short seventeen years.

"Honey, I'm home," She called jokily, expecting Chuck to be around waiting for a debriefing of the day, "You'll never guess what Georgina did-"

When Blair looked up from undoing the straps of her shoes she was immediately swept up into Chuck's arms, his lips coming down hungrily on her own. She didn't even have time to consider to repercussions before reciprocating, allowing him to pull her out of the killer shoes as his kiss literally lifted her off of the ground. It was one of those Hollywood, happily ever after kisses with all the passion Chuck and Blair always ensued. Slowly he let her down onto the floor again, but still hold her body close to his.

"Well that was unexpected," Blair breathed, enjoying the warm feeling of his forehead against hers, "But just to let you know, we don't have an audience here."

"I know. I know you didn't want me to kiss you last week and you probably didn't appreciated that either, but I had a strange day and I needed it," Chuck admitted. Having considered what life without Blair as his girlfriend (fake or not) would be like for him during the meeting, Chuck had realised how much he needed to be close to her. And he didn't want to wait until they were in public to do it, either.

"It was appreciated," Blair said vaguely, pulling away with an odd smile gracing her lips, "So I'll let it pass."

Chuck nodded slowly, allowing her to pull him by the hand towards the warm and inviting sitting room. What did she mean it was _appreciated?_ Did she want him to kiss her? He'd kissed her in the hope that perhaps a fairy-tale kiss could help convince her that she could have her fairy tale ending with him. How else would he convince her to _marry him?_

"Why was your day strange?" Blair asked, unusually blasé considering her mussed hair and smudged lipstick.

He laughed slightly and looked away at the roaring fire, "Next question. What did the bitch do now?"

Blair watched his face for a moment before launching into a discussion of her day, "Well as soon as you left she trotted into _my_ office and said…"

" _Is there anything you need doing, Miss Waldorf?" Georgina asked bitchily, leaning up against the open door with a condescending smile across her face._

 _Blair leaned back in her high backed chair and raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I can find something. Isn't sorting my calls and emails enough work for you, though?"_

" _I'd be careful,_ Blair, _you have no idea how many incriminating things are found in a person's private conversations. And the documents I have to sign, gosh. You wouldn't want your worst enemy looking at those!" Georgina spoke with faux innocence but her eyes were full of pure spite. If this was her idea of a threat it wasn't working, telling your nemesis your plans was always a bad move._

"So she threatened you with exposing some unknown dark secret?" Chuck asked, a look of bemusement across his face, "Is that all?"

"No!" Blair responded shortly, annoyed her perfect impression of Georgina's bitchy tone wasn't clamouring any kind of praise. She sighed, "Later that day I went to a meeting Eleanor supposedly had Georgina set up but he said…"

" _Your secretary called and cancelled," Blair spat, slamming a hand on Georgina's desk. The other designers and secretaries milling around looked up to see the show, you could see the condescending looks of 'the seventeen year old children are throwing tantrums already'. Blair glowered, "You seriously told them I thought WD was too good for their stores?"_

" _Well you do think you're too good for everyone," Georgina said, widening her eyes and blinking, "I mean you think you're too good to find your own boyfriend, you had to go steal mine."_

" _He was not your boyfriend!"_

" _Like he's really yours, either?"_

"Please, tell me there was a cat fight," Chuck said leeringly as Blair rolled her eyes.

She deigned to mention there was then an argument about how real their relationship was, and mid-spat Blair revealed some certain feelings she'd been harbouring.

"But still, a cancelled meeting? You can handle that, I'm sure," He continued, staring at her with a comforting intensity.

Blair sighed and leant her head back on the couch, "I know, I know. It's frustrating, like what is she trying to do? Annoy me to death?!"

"Well try not to die of irritation, our plan won't work half as well without you," Chuck teased, touching her knee in what he hoped was a friendly but not overeager gesture.

She rolled her eyes, "Nice to know that's all I am to you."

"You know that's not true," He spoke with a light but serious tone, which sent shivers down Blair's spine.

It was an odd situation. Both Chuck and Blair knew they had feelings for one another, plus they both had an inkling the other felt the same way. But neither were strong enough to make good on their feelings and settle it once and for all, for the fear they might screw up the strange system they currently had going.

Blair settled her head in her hands, "Are you ready to talk about your meeting with Bart now?"

"It was nothing," Chuck responded quickly, not ready to propose the plan to Blair (literally) just yet, "He just told me he wants me to be a part of Bass Industries."

"What? Chuck! That's fantastic!" Blair praised, her face lightening up with pride. Thoughtlessly she launched herself into his arms, embracing him happily. It was simple and chaste, but whether it be leftover from the earlier kiss or his newly found feelings, Chuck found himself _reacting._

He pulled back, his face heating in the most un-Bass-like manner, "Thanks, Waldorf. I'm sure it's just another move in the constant game Bart plays with me."

"Don't be so downhearted! We need to celebrate!" Blair smiled encouragingly, signalling for Dorota to bring over champagne, "It seems your side of the plan is almost complete!"

Chuck recalled how in Blair's mind, once they'd both 'defeated' their parents and got everything they wanted, the deal was over and they no longer had to 'date'. And since she'd already got a place in Waldorf Designs, it wouldn't be long before Eleanor had been toppled also. There was no way he could seduce Blair if they no longer had to play at being together and he had no excuse for kissing and such. Suddenly he didn't feel like celebrating.

"Actually, Blair, I'm kind of tired," He gave an overly exaggerated yawn, "Do I get the floor again or can I be upgraded to the guest room?"

Blair watched him stand and walk over to the door, his face suddenly devoid of emotion. "The guest room," she told him and Chuck disappeared, leaving an odd feeling in the room he'd departed.

What had happened there? Why had he suddenly clammed up when he'd gotten exactly what he'd always wanted? The Chuck Bass Blair knew had only ever wanted his father's love and approval, and nothing stood in the way of that.

Unless his priorities had changed…

.

 _I never sang for love, I never had a heart to mend_

 _Because before the start began, I always saw the end_

 _Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me_

 _But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free_

 _~Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds_

 **Oh Chuck, you always have to sabotage yourself. What do you think? Should Chuck tell Blair about the five year plan, or use it as a tool for seduction? But what would Blair think if it was all just a game and he was using her, again?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update has been a little slow; I went to a four day music festival and it made me so ill I could move from bed for 7 days! When I came back to the first 2000 words of this which I wrote before I went it was like reading someone else's words ,I felt like one of you! Albeit all of this, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too.**

 _Born with a void_

 _Hard to destroy with love or hope_

 _Built with a heart, broken from the start_

 _And now I die slow_

.

"I'm feeling good, really. I haven't made myself throw up in three weeks now."

Blair smiled hesitantly, watching the minute hand on a large ornate grandfather clock tick around. The room was cosy and welcoming, full of soft throws and fluffy pillows with which one could lie back on as they spilled their deepest secrets. Sat on a high backed leather arm chair was Blair's therapist, with whom she'd learned to trust (to a point) over their three year patient-doctor relationship.

"And why do you think that is?" He asked solemnly, regarding her with kind eyes.

Uncomfortably Blair shifted in her seat, knowing the main reason for the lack of a relapse was the cease fire with Chuck. Being with him, talking to him, _kissing him,_ it all made her feel that much more secure and strong in herself. And that fact was offensive to herself as an independent, strong woman. She was embarrassed to tell this man she respected such a thing.

"Well my mother's moved in with her _partner_ Cyrus Rose, so I don't have her around the apartment criticising me."

It was true, the empty master bedroom had swept a new lease of comfort through the Waldorf penthouse. Eleanor had originally suggested Blair move into the Rose's townhouse, but Blair was scandalised at the notion she would belong anywhere but the place she'd grown up with Dorota doting on her every need. Plus it was a perfect base for scheming with Chuck, and he stayed most nights in the guest bedroom.

"Do you not miss your mother?"

Blair frowned, "No!"

"Why is that?" The Doctor pushed, writing something in his leather bound notebook.

"You know why not!" She exclaimed, pulling too hard on a thread of fabric she'd been fidgeting with and tearing the soft cotton throw. "I'm sorry, but that woman has put me down, guilt-tripped me into starvation and eating disorders for my entire life. Am I not allowed to be happy she's left me in peace for the time being?"

"Of course you can, I wasn't trying to imply anything to the contrary," He responded lightly, smiling a little at her sudden outburst. The Doctor remembered the sullen, tight lipped girl who'd been forced into his office three years ago - he'd seen her evolve and grow into the firecracker who now lounged on his couch. "I was only wondering if the boy you've mentioned may be a cause for how well you've been doing recently, and why you're not lonely at home without any, ahem, parental guardians."

Blair huffed dramatically, crossing a red tight clad leg over the other, "Don't make me out to be some kind of whore. I'm still not telling you who he is."

"I'm not and I'm not asking you to. Have things developed?"

Ever since that passionate kiss a week previous, things had indeed _developed._ Chuck was now officially a shareholder in Bass Industries, and had signed papers bestowing the company to him on the day of his father's death. And Blair had worked hard against Georgina's frankly pathetic attempts to sabotage her new job, managing to succeed and earn herself a smile from her mother on the Friday of her first week. Plus, as the pieces of their plan came together Chuck and Blair's relationship had becoming even more tumultuous. They found themselves finding more and more excuses to be seen in public together, just so they could kiss and flirt without generating any questions in the other.

"Yes, I guess so," Blair said vaguely, continuing to pull at the torn blemish on the throw she sat on.

The therapist's warm gaze turned knowing, "And have you admitted how you feel about him?"

"You don't know how I feel about him until I tell you so!" She retorted haughtily, her spine straightening at the insinuation in his words.

"But you have told me, Blair."

Unbeknownst to Chuck, Blair had visited the therapist's office before he'd forced her to start regular sessions again. On that terrible Christmas day when he'd left her in the cold, she'd stormed the office still dressed in Chuck's snow covered coat, despite the Doctor not actually being present. He'd been called and soon enough he was sitting before her as she shook, with nerves or cold he couldn't tell.

" _Why have you come to see me today, Blair?" The man asked, with concern for the pale girl sitting before him, "Why aren't you with your family?"_

" _I didn't know where else to go!" She sobbed, burrowing her head in the sleeve of the oversized coat she still wore._

" _What happened?"_

" _Mother is with her new boyfriend, daddy is in France with_ his boyfriend, _my boyfriend just tried to propose to me and now_ _ **he**_ _is using my sickness against me." Blair listed off, tears running tracks down her ivory cheeks._

" _Who is? Your boyfriend?" He watched Blair shake her head feverishly, "Have you relapsed, Blair?"_

 _There was silence as Blair seemed to realise whom she was speaking with. Her turning up at his office today was obviously a spur of the moment decision and she seemed ready to fly out of the door again any moment. And the doctor didn't want to scare her off._

" _Tell me more about this other boy. Would you like a cup of tea?"_

They had spent the rest of the evening in the warm room as Blair talked about her growing feelings for Chuck, who made her feel things she'd never felt before. These were things she'd never tell even her best friend but she trusted Dr Naqvi, he didn't deign to use gossip mediums or judge her for the things she told. It felt good to get these feelings off of her chest, especially to a person who wasn't going to text gossip girl at the nearest convenience.

In fact is was Dr Naqvi who helped her realise she shouldn't marry Nate for money, or punishment. That she deserved so much more.

"No I haven't told him," Blair admitted in a small voice, her gaze falling on the heavy wooden door, "But we're getting close."

"Close in your relationship, or close to telling your feelings?"

"Both."

Twenty minutes later she left the comforting aura of the therapist's room and returned to the waiting room, where Chuck was sat waiting for her. He had his head buried in some papers as he always did whilst she was in her sessions, so much so he hadn't seemed to notice the staring redhead in the seat across from him.

Chuck looked up and smiled, "Ready to go?"

Blair's disobedient heart began beating erratically and she nodded, flashing a grin at the other girl before they left arm in arm.

"What are we doing today?" She inquired, having forgotten the day's schedule of schemes amongst the sharing and reminiscing of her morning. She noted how they forsook the limo for a leisurely stroll down the quiet New York street (Blair always insisted her sessions be set before most of her peers were out and about to spot her ducking inside the therapists' office).

He looked at her with a wavering smile, "It's my father and Lily's wedding in a month. I'm best man so it's only appropriate for you to be a bridesmaid."

"But Serena is maid of honour, isn't _that_ the tradition?" Blair teased, trying to stay light-hearted despite the thought of Serena and Chuck together making her stomach turn.

"Really, Waldorf? Serena's hardly my type and I'd _never_ go there."

Blair's breath faltered and her mind reeled – somehow Chuck had managed to vocalise everything she'd wanted Nate to say during that unfortunate love triangle. And since when was Serena not Chuck's type? She was every man's type, and Blair remembered distinctly Chuck lusting over her in the past as he had any female with a nice body and pretty face. But his words had been serious and he hadn't teased her back – was Chuck honestly saying he didn't look at Serena that way anymore?

Perhaps the incest jokes had been just that – jokes.

"Not crushing on your sister any longer then, Bass?" Blair asked feebly, expecting him to give a leering comment and deny he'd ever said anything to the contrary.

"Nope," He popped, tightening his grip on her waist subconsciously, "Anyway. It's the bridesmaid dress fitting today so I think you need to be there."

"Well it would be difficult to be fitted if I'm not present," She agreed sarcastically, trying not to think too hard into his words.

Even though she'd admitted her feelings and accepted them as true; she liked Chuck in the way she'd always wished to like Nate – loved him even; but Blair willed things to go back to the way they always had been. Her and Chuck; partners in crime; superfluously superior; best friends. Blair Waldorf's world was changing in more ways than one. What would they be when she brought down her unholy mother? When he was triumphant over his father?

Would they go back to being friends, or struggle with something more?

Soon they came across the exclusive Vera Wang store, which had a closed sign hanging from its golden doorknocker. But inside they could see the golden heads of Lily and Serena flouncing around with flutes of champagne in hand.

The door was opened for them by a shop attendant, who beckoned them into the store.

"B, you're here!" Serena greeted with a wide smile. She embraced her best friend and then, surprisingly to Blair, she embraced Chuck, murmuring something in his ear as she did so. She stepped back and grinned, "I wanted to tell you about the whole bridesmaid thing but Chuck made me promise to keep it a secret!"

Blair accepted a flute from the shop attendant and waved them away, "Well I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Of course he did," Lily agreed, kissing her new stepson on the cheek warmly.

Chuck smiled at the older woman uneasily, unused to displays of affection from matriarchal figures. In fact the entire situation was making him feel unusually anxious; ever since his little confession to Serena at Cotillion he'd been terrified of her spilling the beans. And now they had a whole day of shopping, fizzy wine and gossiping about boys within which she could easily let something slip.

"But don't you think you should be going, Charles? Bridesmaid dress shopping is usually sanctioned to the females in the wedding party," Lily reprimanded, with a glowing smile as she mentioned the wedding again.

In turn Chuck caught Serena's eye and then Blair's, holding it for a moment before dropping his gaze. He laughed, "Girls getting changed and dressed up in slinky dresses? I wouldn't miss it."

The girls rolled their eyes and scoffed the trademarks insults of _heinous_ and _Basstard_ , but both knew there was something more to this than plain and simple lechery – so they let him stay. As they fawned over dresses in cream and pale pinks he sat back on a comfortable red velvet seat, helping himself to the complimentary champagne.

Chuck was the silent observer, watching the girl he loved laugh and chatter with his new step sister and mother. These three women had been more constant in his life than his own father, through nursery and school and social events. When the nanny was unavailable on short notice, Bart would pack him off to the Waldorfs or the Van Der Woodsens (or the Archibalds, but that name was not to be mentioned) and so that was his little taste of normal family life. Well, normal on the Upper East Side.

"No peeking!" Serena waggled her finger at him a little giddily, grasping Blair's narrow waist and pulling her into the large changing room. Chuck wondered what was in the large garment bags they took with them – would it be sleek silk to fall gracefully down their bodies, or ruched chiffon.

"Now Charles," Lily was suddenly sat in the seat next to him, her smile broad as if she already knew the answer to whatever she wanted, "I know these last few months have been difficult for you, with your father's requests for business and the sudden changes in your life-"

He raised a hand, "Please, Lily. We don't need to talk about this."

"I think it would be nice if we did," She said smartly, without any room for question.

He sighed and sipped the last of his drink, signalling for the attendant to pour another. This conversation would definitely require alcoholic inebriation.

"Why did you choose Blair over Georgina? Your decision has seriously impacted your father's business deal, making him a great deal more stressed-"

"When is he not?" Chuck laughed ironically, imagining a life where his father was laid back and wore _slacks._

Lily shot him a piercing glare, eerily reminiscent of Serena.

"I just don't like Georgina like that. I couldn't think of anything worse than being _married_ to her!" He shivered for effect.

She raised an eyebrow, "And what about Blair? Last thing I heard you were at each other's throats!"

The girls' fluttering giggles floated out from being the heavy ivory curtain and Chuck used it as a distraction from actually answering. Blair sounded so happy and Chuck felt pride that he'd at least helped her by referring her back to the therapist.

Chuck swallowed a gulp of champagne and looked at his shoes, not wanting to think about marriage despite being in a bridal wear store.

"Your father told me you're going to follow the five year plan with Blair, have you discussed this with her?"

No, of course he hadn't. Every time he planned to bring it up she'd smile at him and he couldn't think of doing anything that would stop this pleasant phase they were in.

But he was saved from answering, however, as the curtain was flung aside and the two girls strutted out dressed in two of the most poufy, flouncy dresses the fashionable friends had ever been seen in. They were laughing so hysterically and pulling at particularly gaudy parts of the embroidery, even Chuck began to laugh at them.

Only Lily tried to justify her choice in this as a selection.

"I think you look very lovely girls," She said, with a struggling straight face.

Serena shot her a look, "Grandma would like it, you mean."

"Do you like it, Chuck?" Blair asked dramatically, wiggling her eyebrows comically. She paraded in front of him, rustling the silky ruffles in his face until he swatted her away. The champagne had obviously gotten to her head.

"I think it's utterly disgusting," He deadpanned, and the girls squealed with laughter, "Sorry Lily."

The older woman gave them all scathing glares and pointed at the next two garment bags, "Don't let Vera hear you say that!" Lily scalded as the girls disappeared once more behind the ivory curtain, "In fact I'm going to have a word with her about _my_ dress, so you behave!"

Left in her wake Chuck felt rather like a scalded child, but he'd had enough bubbly to keep himself light-hearted. Her words had worried him though, the plan of making Blair fall in love with him was fraught with many troubles. The main one being; how would he know if she did feel the same way? What if by some miracle everything was reciprocated? But then again Blair could just be really good at faking it.

Once again Blair and Serena's hushed voices grew louder and the curtain was no more. And there she stood. Chuck didn't even notice his stepsister-to-be twirling and looking in the ornate mirrors as he stared at Blair. The dress was cream and delicate, with long society pleasing sleeves of sheer chiffon which also draped across her body. But it ruched in to show her narrow waist and had a slit up the side which gave him enough of an eyeful. The colour was perfect, the dress (for all he knew of them) was perfect, _she_ was perfect.

"I'm going to show mom!"

He barely registered her words before the blonde was gone, and now Blair was walking towards him. Chuck Bass barely remembered struggling for anything in his life, but he was struggling for breath then.

"Do you like it, Chuck?" Blair repeated, but her tone was slower and more serious. Despite the slightly nervous look across her face, there was also a glint in her eye that said she knew she looked good.

Chuck looked up at her from his seat, of which he felt as though he was sinking into, and gulped, "You honestly look ravishing, Waldorf."

Blair's face broke into a smile more gorgeous than her dress and she all but skipped to the mirror, "I know, right?"

Suddenly his strange bout of nervousness dissipated and Chuck found himself ready to take full advantage of the opportunity he'd been given. He had Blair, alone, in a room full of the most beautiful wedding gowns on the planet, and he needed her to fall in love with him.

"But do you know what would make you look _even more_ stunning?"

Blair willed herself not to respond _"to lose four pounds?"_ and instead tried an expectant smile. But inside her head she couldn't shake the memory of Serena wearing the gown _that much better._ Her train of thought stopped, however, as a velvet box emerged from inside Chuck's suit jacket.

"What's that?" She asked quickly, unable to stop the smile that invaded her lips, "You didn't need to get me anything?"

He smirked, "Call it a moment of inspiration."

What did that mean? Blair considered whether he meant inspiration for the plan or inspiration to buy her gifts generally? If the latter, then it would prove herself right in declaring they were close to making this thing real and genuine. But she couldn't be sure.

"What inspired you?" She asked slowly, scanning his facial reflection in the mirror for some sign of his intention.

His eyes met hers, "Just how well everything's been going lately."

Well that's ambiguous. Blair didn't have time to dwell, however, as he snapped the box open to reveal a beautiful necklace with matching earrings. It was elegantly simple, a large opal set in a white diamond encrusted locket on a chain, with opal earrings to complete the set. Blair recognised it instantly from the Irene Neuwirth diamond collection – and knew it cost more than most college tuitions.

"I can't take this from you!" She protested weakly as he fastened the chain knowingly around her neck. It was warm from being inside Chuck's pocket, and that knowledge made Blair feel warm too.

"Yes you can," He scoffed, admiring the way the glint of the opals complimented her chestnut locks.

She pouted, "Well I'll have to get you a suit or like a building or something to make up for it, I'm not your little wife to mollycoddle with nice things."

There was a quiet moment as they stared at each other, both realising she'd just implied they weren't in a relationship. Was this her telling him her stance on this becoming real? Or was it just a slip of the tongue?

It was then Serena cascaded into the room and made aww-ing sounds, "Are you guys having a moment? That's so cute!"

Chuck ignored her and sat back down, picking up his new favourite drink – champagne (as scotch is not often given out in Vera Wang).

"That necklace is gorgeous, B! Oh my god, and those earrings!"

They didn't mention Blair's comment again and all was treated as if they were normal, as they often did when things got a little bit close in their odd situation. But later that night when Chuck had already retired to the guest room, Blair pulled the locket open. But it was empty. She wondered what she would fill the two sides with, whether she and Chuck _would_ blossom into something more and it would be cute coupley pictures of them (if Chuck Bass _did_ cute coupley pictures). Or would it all come to nothing and friendly photos of the group would be pressed inside.

Blair knew now which she wanted.

.

 _Back to zero, here we go again_

 _Racing down into oblivion_

 _Back to zero, here we go_

 _I can feel it coming to the end_

~Valley of the Dolls by Marina and the Diamonds

 **So both can feel the ending of the plan (and the ending of the story, but there's still some to go) and aren't sure what it means for them when they're not fake-together any more.**

 **Let me know what you think guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'm back! I'm really sorry it's been so long, but the last month has had me move out for the first time, begin uni and experience freshers week (absolute carnage). But I'm back with the penultimate chapter of Used and I hope it was worth the wait!**

.

 _You're dripping like a saturated sunrise_

 _You're spilling like an overflowing sink_

 _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

 _And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

.

The day had finally come. The day the Van Der Woodsens would become the Bass-Van Der Woodsens. The day Chuck Bass would officially be Serena and Eric's step sibling. Preparations had been in swing for some months and it had all payed off on this beautiful spring day.

In a luxury dressing room, two bridesmaids sat by the spotlight lined mirrors and gossiped happily.

"Did you see the way Chuck was looking at you? That boy is in love!" Serena Van Der Woodsen exclaimed with an excited smile, curling a golden strand of hair around her curling wand.

Her best friend Blair Waldorf scowled a little half-heartedly, "With himself, you mean. What are you talking about? This whole relationship is just based on a stupid business deal, S!"

"At the start, perhaps," She murmured with a knowing smile, enjoying the all-out confusion on Blair's face.

"Oh, whatever," Blair grumbled looking to change the subject. Her phone pinged and somehow her face fell further, "On a more relevant note, I'm being stalked!"

Serena frowned, "What? By who?"

"Some client, Harry Watson, had taken a _fancy_ to me in one of our business meetings and now he won't leave me alone!" She ranted angrily, waving her phone in the air.

"Is he hot?" Serena asked lightly, with a giggle.

"That's not important, I'm taken!" Blair stressed.

"But I thought your relationship was _just a business deal,"_ She teased, falling short when she noticed the daggers being sent her way, "What are you doing about it?"

Blair sighed, "I've got Georgina blocking his calls and emails at work but now he's found my cell number and won't stop calling!"

"I'm sure Chuck wouldn't be too pleased about that…"

Speak of the devil and the devil will appear. Just outside the door, Chuck Bass was pacing the glossy wooden flooring with a crumpled sheet of paper in his hand. He wanted to see Blair before the ceremony, just so he wouldn't be struck dumb in front of so many people and make a fool of himself. But he couldn't think of the best excuse to go into the dressing room. Over the past month he'd carefully laid hints of his growing 'affection' for Blair, starting with the earrings and necklace and leading up to their most recent extravagant date.

But was now the right time to confess his feelings? Or should he just use the 'help me with my speech' excuse and get on with it?

What was he thinking? He was Chuck Bass! If he wanted to tell a girl how he felt he should just bloody well get on with it. With that he knocked on the door curtly and immediately let himself in (old habits die hard and this little trick often got him an eyeful of girls in dressing rooms getting changed).

"Nice of you to wait to be let in," Serena commented dryly as Blair looked up a little startled, the smile on her face seemingly forced.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You were hoping to interrupt us getting changed, you mean," Blair teased, the strange nervousness emptying from her expression.

As she stood and moved closer Chuck took a closer look at what she was wearing. It was the same dress from the month previous but somehow she looked even more stunning. Literally. Chuck couldn't help but gape at how her eyes were shining, her hair falling perfectly and her smile enticing him in even further. He even noted how she filled in the dress better now, with their regular dates full of rich food had begun to reverse the effects of her bulimia.

"You look gorgeous even if you're not partially changed," Chuck admitted honestly.

Neither Chuck nor Blair notice the roll of the eyes and the knowing smile coming from the corner of the room.

"Could you give us a moment, sis?" Chuck called, still not looking up from Blair's face.

"No can do, sorry," Serena responded, waving her curling wand in apology. Despite her wanting the pair to get together so badly, she was very bad at seeing the signs that something big was going to happen.

He glared at her, before sighing and pulling the crumpled paper out again, "Fine. Blair, do you mind looking over my speech?"

Blair took the paper from him slowly, her eyes flickering between it and Chuck with confusion. Why did he want to be alone to ask her that? So many of the things he was doing these days made no sense to her. She scanned the words written in Chuck's immaculate script quickly; there was nothing unusual in there, just a few jokes about Bart being married to his work and such.

"It's great," She commented quietly, handing it back again. Blair watched how he barely listened to her words, something seemed to be playing on his mind and it was making him angry for some reason. The room fell quiet and the only sounds was the radio playing some pop-y song, plus Serena's gentle humming along to it.

"Thanks," Chuck said with a vague smile, turning and frowning at Serena pointedly.

What was going on? Blair stared at Chuck as he left the room again, wondering if he had something else to say but Serena's presence had been what stopped him.

.

"You look beautiful Lily," Blair handed the older woman a bouquet of pale pink roses with a smile.

Serena added happily, "You really do, mom."

Lily took the flowers and smelled the fresh scent, a smile gracing the edge of her lips. In her flowing silk and lace dress she looked the epitome of the blushing bride, seemingly embarrassed by all the attention put on her by her daughter and her daughter's friend. Or perhaps it was something else, as Lily's calmness was broken by the occasional darting glance towards the outside doors.

Blair reached back into the box of flowers and pulled out her own and Serena's, admiring them as she passed one to her blonde friend. A frown came to her face, however, when she looked back into the box.

"What is it?" Serena asked with concern, not wanting anything to go wrong that day.

"Did you order spare flowers, Lily? There's still a bouquet in here."

Very obviously Lily avoided both their gazes, taking a seat on one of the plush chairs on the edge of the room, "It's for my other bridesmaid."

"What other bridesmaid? Blair and I are your only bridesmaids!" Serena exclaimed, a hint of becoming frazzled tinging her previously serene expression. She'd basically been Lily's wedding planner for the entire event, so any changes to her plan were not to be tolerated.

"It was a last minute addition, Vera did the dress for me on a favour. Bart's idea," Lily explained as nonchalantly as she could.

"Who is it?" Blair asked suspiciously.

There was no answer, however, as the heavy wooden door was thrust open and a dark haired girl strode into the room. Of course, Blair thought with a scowl, who else would it be?

"So sorry I'm late ladies, I had to say bye to my date," Georgina explained. Her smile was somewhere between apologetic and triumphant as she gazed around the small side room, the identical ivory dress she wore looking far too nice on a girl so evil.

Blair bit back a comment about Georgina being unable to find a date other than the devil himself, feeling a duty not to upset Lily on what would already be a stressful day. The famous Blair bitch face was very much in place, however, and it was a wonder Georgina wasn't burnt with the acid glare.

"It's no bother," Serena commented through gritted teeth, frowning.

A hotel assistant poke his head around the door and smiled earnestly, not judging the atmosphere of the room. "Ready to go?" He asked, gesturing to the ornately decorated room behind him.

"Yes!" Lily responded much too quickly, ready to do anything to escape the tense little room.

Luckily the arrival of the she-devil did nothing to sully what was a beautiful ceremony. The ever sullen Bart Bass showed a softer side in his vows to the blushing bride, whom in turn shed a few tears and placed her fourth wedding ring upon her left hand. Chuck and Blair stole chaste glances at one another throughout the event, each somehow missing the other's gaze whenever they turned.

Soon it was time for the wedding breakfast, and Blair was left by both Chuck and Serena in lieu of the top table with their respective and now shared parents. She found herself sat with two slightly older society couples and two empty seats, which she prayed would be filled by someone _interesting._

But _Georgina and Nate_ were not quite what she was wishing for when she said interesting.

"Blair!" Georgina greeted excitedly, jigging her right hand which was held in Nate's left. The latter was stood a little awkwardly behind his date, trying and failing to look as triumphant as Georgina did.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well don't you two make a fascinating couple."

"I have to thank you, B. If you had never stolen Chuck from me and dumped Nate on Christmas day, this would never have happened!" Georgina responded, her attempt at a sincere thanks coming off as vaguely threatening.

"So really, this is all your fault," Nate added, somehow sounding less menacing and more like a lost puppy trying to convince itself.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Blair said sarcastically. She flicked her gaze to the top table, hoping to catch either Chuck or Serena's eye, but both were engaged in what seemed a fairly heated disagreement.

As the wedding breakfast went underway, Blair tried her best to stay civilised. She sat primly in her seat; she ignored all comments directed her way; she engaged in polite small talk with Mr and Mrs Goldbloom; she ate two thirds of her main course. However it was difficult to ignore when Georgina began waving around a pile of papers she'd somehow brought in her bag, as she proclaimed it could "bring a certain stuck up Queen B down."

"What are you talking about Georgie?" Blair asked scathingly, playing on the girl's name as if it was an insult.

Georgina smiled humbly, playing with the edges of the paper, "Just that I know something you don't, and it's all in this contract."

"Contract?" She inquired, before sighing disgruntledly, "You know what I don't care. You're pathetic Georgina."

"You'll find out that it's actually _you_ that's the pathetic one, when you read this contract."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet. What is your _date_ doing talking to Chuck? They hate each other."

"He's making sure that Chuck hates you, too," Georgina retorted smugly.

Without any further words Blair rose from her seat, her eyes trained on Chuck and Nate as she followed them out of the room. She could sense Georgina hot on her tail and the entire thing suddenly made Blair feel queasy, as if they'd just stepped into a carefully laid trap.

"I don't know what Nathanial's trying to tell you, but I can't imagine it's good or even true," Blair called, but when she tried to step closer to the boys Georgina moved into her way.

"I think you need to read these before you speak to your _boyfriend_ , B," Georgina said, an evil smile gracing her lips. She held out the papers once again which Blair snatched, eyeing them as if they could burst into flames at any moment.

From the distance down the large ornate hallway Blair couldn't make out what either boy was saying, but she definitely saw the way Chuck paled when he noticed what was in her hand. As she began to scan the legal small print she could see from the corner of her eye Nate having to physically restrain Chuck from running to stop her, whispering frantically in his former best friend's ear.

"What is this, I don't understand?" Blair spat angrily, a feeling of panic rising in her usually calm composure.

She noticed her name written multiple times along with Chuck's, a mention of marriage, business and the face this was a second draft of the contract. The legal jargon washed over her and made her head spin a little, if she took the time to read this alone and calm she could understand, but all she wanted to know was where the hell this came from.

"I understood perfectly the first time I read mine," Georgina responded dreamily, but with the smug sound of someone who knew exactly what they were doing.

"Yours?" Blair repeated, staring at the paper and then glancing up to Chuck. She could see that the frantic concern aimed at her was now replaced with anger and for some reason he seemed angrier with her than Nate or Georgina. She glanced back at her female companion and spoke quietly, "Is this another one of Bart's five year plans, but for me?"

Georgina nodded, trying and failing to look understanding, "And look at who's signed the bottom."

In ornate script, on one of the dotted lines, was the signature . Blair saw red. She stormed down the corridor, contract in hand, to meet the boy who for some reason seemed as furious as her.

"You signed a contract saying I'd marry you?" She screamed as the same time as Chuck bellowed, "You're seeing another guy behind my back?"

Blair's scowl was suddenly replaced by a bubble of laughter, his suggestion so laughable in the face of what he'd done, "What the hell are you talking about, Bass? Of course I'm not seeing anyone behind your back, since I'm apparently contractually obliged to marry you in five years."

Chuck frowned, grabbing the papers from her sulkily, "You're not obliged to marry me unless you signed them yourself. And that's not what all these calls and emails you've been sending to _Harry Watson_ say."

"Harry Watson?" Blair scoffed, "The pathetic guy who won't leave me alone? I've blocked every mode of contact from his obsessed self because I couldn't be bothered with it."

"Well then why have you been having little email chats and calls about meeting up for drinks, then?"

Blair turned her head quickly to the pair who were sneaking back into the wedding reception, "You mean from my _work_ email and phone? Because I- oh."

"What?" Chuck spat with a scowl.

"I asked Georgina to get him off my back, but obviously she's been using my work email and phone to contact him for me," Blair glowered, "And anyway! That's not even important, we're not even together so why would it matter if I was talking to another guy? What's important is you've signed a contract saying we'll move in together and get married in five years! Without my consent."

Suddenly Chuck looked very sheepish, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"When were you going to tell me? In a year? Two years? On our wedding day when I'm forced down the aisle in a dress picked out by Bart Bass?" She continued, shouting so loud she was sure the whole party would probably hear her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to be forced," Chuck retorted, the anger in his tone not matching the emotion in his eyes.

Blair stopped short, staring at him like he'd grown another head, "So you were, what, going to seduce me and manipulate me into being your bride just to get on your father's good side? That's sick even for you, Chuck."

"No, I…" Chuck stumbled over his words as if his tongue was made of lead, "I wanted you… to, I-"

"Just leave it," Blair sighed, with a face of stone. She dropped the contract on the floor with her cold eyes trained on his, before turning and re-joining the wedding party.

As the slam of the door echoed around the corridor Chuck felt frustration well up inside for him. With a shout he kicked one of the decorative chairs which lined the corridor, making a mental note to fix the large scuff across the chair leg when he was less stressed.

So the secret was out. Blair finally knew what he'd agreed to to get around his father and now she hated him. Chuck knew he should have told her from the start, made this the fair partnership Blair deserved. He shouldn't have listened to what Georgina had told Nate either, of course she wasn't seeing some English business man behind his back - why would she? But he was Chuck Bass and he would always have to ruin everything.

With a huff he stalked back into the packed wedding breakfast, scowling at everything and everyone he walked past. As he collapsed into his seat at the top table he could see Blair angrily ranting to Serena, who was shaking her head in response. With a turn of his head he suddenly noticed how Bart was now glaring at him, obviously noticing the unease and disagreement between him and Blair.

"All put your hands together for the best man's speech," A man with a warbling, posh voice called out and the room broke out into applause.

Shit. Chuck stood nervously, staring out into the vast sea of people but only seeing Blair (who was obstinately not clapping). He cleared his throat, "My father is someone who goes after what he wants and Lily Van Der Woodsen was no exception."

A few titters and laughs rolled around the room and Lily beamed, even Bart had a small smile break his composure.

"He is willing to anything and everything to gain and keep whatever it is he needs in his life at that moment. One thing I've learned through his pursuit of Lily is sometimes you need to lie and cheat the one you love, in order to keep them. And I've also learned that sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. But if it doesn't work, it doesn't mean you love them any less or you should give up. You should only give up when you've done absolutely everything you can. Bart did everything and here we are now; to the happy couple!"

Chuck's eyes found Blair's seat and it was empty. The door to the room slammed closed and he ran for it, moving so fast the guests began to point and murmur about what all this was about. He'd changed the speech to fit how he felt in that moment, in the hope that Blair would hear that he loved her and he was sorry, but the corridor was empty. Only the contract still lay in tatters on the luxurious red carpet.

That poor chair got another beating from Chuck's Savile Row shoes.

.

 _Everything is grey_

 _His hair, his smoke, his dreams_

 _And now he's so devoid of color_

 _He don't know what it means_

 _-Colors by Halsey_

 _._

 **Oh Chuck. Are you ever going to do anything right? Not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will be the last + epilogue so look forward to that!**


	18. Chapter 18

**How long has it been? I cannot say how sorry I was when I was flicking through my stories and found this story missing it's final chapter and 2000 words of it just sitting in my documents! I hope you can all forgive me enough to try and enjoy this final chapter which has taken almost a year to write! Wow.**

.

Blair awoke in her bed, after a tumultuous sleep, feeling very much different.

The night previous she'd stormed in after the disaster of a wedding, barking orders at Dorota for food and alcohol and comfort before declaring she didn't really want any of it and just should be left alone. Anger still surged through her veins as she ripped her bridesmaid gown from her body (quite literally, it was nearly torn in half) and she threw each heel at an opposite wall.

But as she sat at her vanity ready to remove her makeup something took a turn. She watched her eyes grow softer and watery before tears bust from the corners noisily, dribbling streaks of black-grey mascara down her reddened cheeks.

How could he after all these years think she, Blair Waldorf, would be okay with an arranged marriage? She was the hopeless romantic, the fairy-tale princess of her own life - no way would she walk down the aisle for nothing more than a business deal.

Sure, she'd admitted she loved Chuck. Blair Waldorf loves Chuck Bass. Whoopdeedoo. And of course, if he'd asked her on a real date, they'd gotten together and then he'd proposed some way down the line she'd probably say yes. But not like this. Not a recycled contract written by Bart Bass, and originally made out for _Georgina Sparks._

So of course she did everything Blair Waldorf did in a crisis like this; put on Breakfast at Tiffanies; sent angry and untrue rumours to Gossip Girl; and obstinately repeated the mantra _I HATE CHUCK BASS._ But sometime through all of this Blair fell asleep. And as she fell asleep she dreamt about her past with Chuck, recalling that first night in the taxi, New Year's Eve, their countless "dates"…

And then she remembered.

She remembered seeing the years of emotional abuse passed from Bart to Chuck. How he'd leave at a moment's notice (just like Eleanor, in fact) leaving Chuck with a nanny or worse, alone. Blair remembered how despite the years turning Chuck harder and colder, he'd still have that slightly tortured look in his eye every time Bart entered a room. She remembered the anger, the tears, when she walked in on Bart and Chuck's fight over her.

And somehow she forgave Chuck for giving into his father. It wasn't like she hadn't done the same to him, for Eleanor.

So Blair awoke the morning after with a headache and a slightly guilty conscience, worried she'd finally pushed Chuck away for good. As she rubbed the residue of her tears from her eyes the door opened.

"Blair! What are you doing still in bed? Get up!" Eleanor Waldorf barked, frowning at the disarray across her daughter's room.

She glared right back; Eleanor was not as good at wakeup calls as Dorota. Blair sighed, "What are you doing here mother? Shouldn't you be in Paris?"

"Downstairs. Now." She responded in a tone which wasn't to be argued with. As she turned to leave the room Blair followed, throwing a sheer robe over her body as she went. "Now, when I am in Paris enjoying a very lovely _expensive_ dinner with Cyrus, must I hear you've caused a scene at Lily and Bart's wedding and stormed out before they'd even finished the toasts?"

Blair cringed internally, imagining the social hoo-hah she'd left in her wake at the wedding.

"Good morning Blair!" Cyrus cried cheerfully as soon as her feet touched the marble floor, he obviously wasn't quite as bothered by her ruining their dinner.

She forced a smile, blindsided by his explosive happiness so early in the morning, "Morning, Cyrus."

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself?" Eleanor interrupted, with an acidic stare and a sigh, "Must you always embarrass this family?"

Cyrus gasped a little overdramatically and stretched to put an arm around Blair's shoulder, "Don't be so harsh, Eleanor, something's obviously happened to upset Blair this much."

"Yeah, don't be so harsh Eleanor," Blair muttered under her breath, giving Cyrus a slightly half-hearted smile before sliding out of his embrace.

"It's something to do with _that boy_ I'll bet, I knew you and him were a bad idea-"

"That boy? You know his name mother, you got me into this mess in the first place," Blair retorted angrily, "You forced all these problems on me on a silver plate!"

"Now, now, let's not fight," Cyrus interrupted pleasantly, smiling at something just over the women's shoulders, "Don't we have somewhere to be, dear?"

Eleanor smiled, well grimaced would be more appropriate, at her partner before turning her glare back on Blair, "Ah yes, I need to go over to the Bass' and apologise before they go away on honeymoon."

"Give them my bests!" Blair called bitterly after the couple, just as the lift dinged taking them down and away from her.

The cold room had an odd atmosphere after it was emptied of inhabitants, Eleanor and Cyrus had interrupted her chain of thought and now Blair was at a loss. She knew she should find Chuck, let him know she wasn't (that) angry with him anymore. But what would she even say? _Oh yeah you know when I got really angry with you about the whole arranged marriage thing? Yeah, yeah, it's because I actually want to marry you for real, in true fairytale style._

Like Chuck Bass would ever go for that.

Blair almost laughed at herself, pulling her robe tighter around her and turning. But rather than striding back up the marble staircase she was stopped in her tracks.

"So I'm a problem now, am I?"

Of course. Chuck Bass was stood there in all his glory, the nervous smile on his face and bouquet of peonies in his hand contrasting the arrogant tone in his voice.

"The biggest," Blair responded grimly, half teasing and half serious, "These for me?"

Something flickered in his dark eyes, "If you want them."

Tortuously slowly Blair plucked the flowers from his hands, smelling at them luxuriously before walking toward the kitchen. When she heard the tap tap of his shoes following her, Blair bemoaned the smile that came to her face.

"Dorota let me in this morning, when I saw your mother and Cyrus I ducked into the sitting room – I didn't think they'd be all too happy to see me…" Chuck explained, his tone speedier and nervy rather than its usual schmooze.

Blair pretended he hadn't spoken, busying herself looking into a cupboard, "Tall vase or rounded."

Chuck missed a beat before speaking, "Tall."

Obstinately she continued to beat around the bush, deciding to prep the flowers and put them in the vase herself rather than calling for Dorota. But that distraction could only last so long and soon enough the pair were both staring at the pretty vase filled with pink peonies, the elephant in the room nudging at both their shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" Blair blurted out quickly as Chuck said exactly the same, their dual apology ringing across the echoey room. With the sincerity in both their voices that was more often than not lost in ordinary conversation they could help but burst into laughter, holding onto the counter for stability as they basked in this tiny moment of normalcy.

"Well that's a first, two of the stubbornest people on the Upper East Side actually apologising for once," She pointed out with a roll of the eyes. It was true, she couldn't quite remember the last time she or he had apologised for anything.

When Chuck finished laughing and adjusted his expensive suit so he looked the normal cool, pristine self the way his father had taught him, he frowned, "What are you even apologising for? I'm the one who messed up!"

 _What was Blair sorry for?_ For once in her life Blair had actually managed to suss out when she'd overreacted and now she wasn't even sure why she was even bothered. If only one of them had to grovel, then it certainly wasn't going to be her.

"Look Blair, when I apologised I meant it. It was a really stupid thing of me to do and it was just a spur of the moment-"

"You could have talked to me! Told me what your father expected-"

"Marriage? You'd have been fine with being married to me for the rest of your life?"

An awkward silence seeped through the cracks in their fractured words. What Blair didn't say was she would be perfectly fine with being tied to Chuck for the rest of her life. And what Chuck didn't say was that he wanted her to be.

"It's not legally binding. Not yet anyway. It would need your signature to ever hold you to anything," Chuck spoke quietly, lightly tapping the marble countertop with his index finger.

"Oh," Blair responded lamely, feeling a pink flush creep across her cheeks, embarrassed about her apparent lack of legal knowledge. So this entire situation came out of nothing? Now Blair had even more of a reason to apologise and she took a deep breath to steady herself, "I forgave you, anyway. For what I thought you'd done to me."

"I did wait a little long before letting you in on the plan," Chuck offered with a shrug.

Blair smiled softly and nodded, not disagreeing with him for once in her life. Then she frowned, "Why did you wait? I thought we were supposed to be partners in all of this?'

"I wanted to ease you into the idea. I knew it wouldn't be easy convincing Blair Wadorf, the girl who's had her wedding planned since she was ten years old, that she should marry for a business deal."

Blair smiled at this. So he did understand her. All of her insecurities about his secrecy washed away in that moment and she placed the vase onto the windowsill over the kitchen counter. Although they'd jumped that hurdle with relative ease considering it was _them_ , there was of course another. She looked at him with vaguely hidden apprehension, "So, what now?"

Would he kiss her? Take her in his arms and have her right there in the kitchen? Or would he be subtle about it? Would he ask for her company on a date, a real date, and drag the evening out in breath-taking anticipation? Or what if he didn't feel the same way? What if this truly was just an apology and her feelings were entirely one sided? Blair didn't think she could quite take it.

Chuck appraised her slowly, a lazy smirk on his lips. With one quick movement he pulled his tailored black coat across his shoulders, "We have Nathanial and Georgina to sort out, do we not?"

Blair couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Chuck and Blair out on another mission, what else would they do?

"We do," She agreed, taking the arm he'd offered. But then she frowned, "Where are we going? I'm not even dressed."

"Just put on a coat, you'll be fine in that," Chuck flirted, casting an appreciative eye across her short, sheer camisole and shorts.

With a sigh and a rather bashful smile Blair knocked into him with her hip and took the stairs up to her room one by one, pausing to make sure he was still admiring her halfway up. Of course Chuck was soon hot on her heels and he lounged on her bed as she tried on clothes in her walk in wardrobe, the door obstinately closed.

"What do I need to wear?" Blair called out, with the unmistakable sound of clothes hitting the floor.

Chuck gulped slightly before composing himself, "Something pretty."

There was a pause and the rustle of her satin hangers, "So we're going somewhere public then?"

"Yes."

"And you can't tell me where it is?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Chuck smiled as he could hear her huffing around the wardrobe, sometimes throwing clothes to the ground or playing with the zipper as she contemplated wearing them.

"Come on, Bass," Blair demanded, finally emerging from the wardrobe.

He glanced up from his phone and was instantly struck by how lucky he was. Blair was stood in a midi-legnth black lace dress, which was cut low enough to excite Chuck but classy enough to be acceptable in high society. Her shoes were high and open-toed, with lace detailing to match her dress. She finished the look with a dark red lip and cat eyed sunglasses.

"Very apt colour," Chuck complimented, trying hard to stop his voice from breaking.

Blair made for the door, hips swaying she called over her shoulder, "Since we're going to Georgie and Nate's funeral."

.

"Victrola?" Blair asked, trying to hide the apprehension in her tone, "What are we doing here?" _Taking a trip down memory lane?_ She considered almost spitefully.

Chuck failed to hide the smirk on his face, "Not quite. The place next door."

Settled perfectly next to the sultry cavern that was Victrola was a restaurant. It was similar in style and decade influences but exponentially classier, decked out in whites and pale pinks to contrast with the accents of Victrola's deep purples and burgundies. The style was as private as its sister club, with hideaways and nooks with cosy tables for two where lovers could hideaway on dates, as opposed to the debauchery that occurred in Victrola's dark corners.

"I thought it was time I grew up, and so should my businesses," Chuck admitted, his tone what seemed like nervous.

Blair turned to him, her eyes wide with admiration, "You bought this place?"

"It was just a dull franchise restaurant before I took it over, I'd like to think I gave it it's charm by applying my trademark style."

 _And mine,_ Blair added internally. It was true the décor was a perfect mix of both their individual styles and personalities, there was even tiny peonies interspersed in the table decoration, but it went perfectly. Blair declared, "I love it. Truly, Bass, I am proud."

He smiled, a small real smile, "Shall we?"

They sat at the perfect snooping position, a table for two on the upper layer where their identities were masked by a large vase of flowers, but they could see every table in the place, it if they sat at the perfect angle.

Blair was reading the menu with a beaming smile, "They have my favourite!"

"I know, I made sure it was there," Chuck responded, and Blair decided she must have imagined the tinge of pink on his cheeks. Plus, the butterflies in her stomach.

"So, how come Nate and Georgina are going to be here?" Blair asked, fingering the tablecloth with a small frown.

"My sources tell me they're going to be on a date," He told her, watching her face closely to gauge any reaction to the news of her ex-boyfriend.

Blair's expression stayed measured, "Georgie and Nathanial. What a couple." She declared with little to no intonation in her voice.

"I know. Who thought that would happen?" Chuck responded slightly suggestively, his eyes flicking from Blair to down at himself comically.

Despite herself, Blair let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes, easily letting herself forget about Nate and whatever he was doing.

"So what else did this contact say I had to do, besides marry you? Was there a 'Blair must walk around in her La Perlas at all times' clause?" She joked, with only a hint of suggestion in her tone. She was still too uneasy about their status to give in completely to flirtation.

He chuckled, "Not quite. Though it did say we had to use the limo for things other than transportation, at least once a week."

Blair felt herself flush a pretty pink colour and a smile come to her lips. For once she wasn't scandalised by the lewd implications of Bass' words, she didn't pretend to be what she wasn't: a pristine, porcelain princess. She'd succumbed to the dark knight many months ago.

It was then their drinks were delivered with wink from the waiter, who seemed to know Chuck. There was a short exchange of looks and huffs before the man left, leaving Chuck a little flustered. "To us," He raised his glass before pausing, "Defeating Nathaniel and Georgina."

"To us," She echoed, clinking her martini glass with Chuck's scotch one with a slight smirk, "Of course."

The time passed quickly, they chatted and joked like the old friends they were, but the flirtatious undertone was definitely not friendly. And a few gin martini's and glasses of scotch later things became less… restrained.

Chuck was laughing in a way he never would do in the presence of the public, as not to destroy his cool-dude reputation. As his chuckles died down and he knocked back the last of his current scotch, he noticed Blair was staring at him unabashed, the alcohol on her lips lowering her lids to a fluttering gaze.

"What is it, Waldorf?" He flirted, "Can't take your eyes off of me."

She looked down, and then up with a smile that said she was doing something Sober-Blair wouldn't allow, "I would have done it, you know."

Chuck smirked, "Done what?"

"Done _it,"_ Blair insisted, "Agreed to the plan, signed the contract, done the deed. _Married you_!"

A stilted silence fell over the table for the first time that evening, the smirk dying upon Chuck's lips as he was now the one staring.

"M…Marriage?" He cursed the stammer that betrayed his nervousness, showing how much he truly cared about this girl.

Even Blair was now more serious, but attempted to lighten the mood, "That was the plan wasn't it? I'll still do it, we can get Bart Bass of of your back."

"Well yeah, but I never expected you to say yes," Chuck blurted out, before chuckling apprehensively, "I mean it's not like I'm your dream husband, you told me in great detail who that was when we were ten."

"And I'm not ten anymore!" Blair exclaimed, rolling her eyes, "Really, Bass. My 'dream husband' slept with my best friend and now only uses me for his own gain, and the dress I had picked out went out of fashion years ago."

"What are you saying?" He asked, almost hopefully.

"I'm saying I've changed, Nate's changed, hell even Serena's changed," Both her and Chuck shivered at the thought of Serena and Humphrey kissing on the dance floor the night before, "And you've changed most of all! I would never have fallen in love with you seven years ago…"

Blair pursed her lips immediately, almost regretting the words as soon as they'd spilled out of her rouged lips. She watched as her companion's mouth fell open and his eyes widened, she certainly wasn't the first girl who'd professed their love for the heinous Chuck Bass but she was most likely the first to do it with noble intentions.

"You're in… with me?" He choked out, almost in a whisper. All the colour had drained out of his face but he didn't seem like he was going to bolt out of the door.

She nodded slightly, taking a sudden interest in the cutlery arrangement on the table and deciding which knife to kill herself with.

"Like really? Not for my father or your mother…"

"Or for Nathanial, Georgina Sparks, Serena, Humphrey or anyone else," Blair drabbled nervously, "For me, and well for you."

There was a silence. A pensive silence which was thick with the confession that Blair had just made. It lasted a few long moments before Chuck stood and held out a hand to Blair.

"Come this way," He ordered, taking her arm and pulling her through a door to their left, one Blair hadn't even noticed as it blended into the wallpaper perfectly.

Blair almost stumbled into the room, taking hold of one of the chairs for stability, "What is this, Chuck?"

The room was darkened and intimate, with a table set up much like the one they'd vacated perfectly. Candles adorned every surface in the room along with even more peonies.

"This is where I was going to have our date, before I chickened out and pretended this was a stake out of Georgina and Nate," He admitted, looking even more vulnerable in the candlelight.

Blair smiled, "This was a date?"

"Did you see Nate or Georgina anywhere?" He quipped, with a chuckle.

She, however, did not laugh, "I don't know. I was only looking at you."

With a gulp, Chuck straightened his bowtie and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. He spoke, "This was where I was going to tell you I love you, too."

"You just did," Blair beamed, walking towards him.

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

Finally, they closed the gap and finally kissed properly, for the first time. Her hands fell easily into his hair and his to her waist, they'd had lots of practice, after all. It was romantic and intimate and as amazing as Blair always pictured her perfect fairytale ending to be.

She pulled back, however, "If you ruin this, though, I will void the contract."

Chuck kissed her neck, "If you void the contract it means you're legally binded to be my personal slave forever."

Blair gasped, "It does not."

"Does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"I hate you, Bass."

"I love you too, Waldorf."

.

 **There, its done. I finally finished a story! I'm so bad with leaving things unfinished I'm so proud of this story! I hope it was worth the wait and at least some of you amazing readers are still here!**


End file.
